Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Cantata
by Eucalyptus Paper
Summary: When they were teenagers, the mermaid princesses fell in love with humans. As they grew older so too did that love, which changes both their worlds. These are the stories of how the two kinds lived together. New responsibilities, new trials, new blessings, the bad and the good. This story combines both anime and manga elements.
1. Prologue - The Sea and the Land

**Note: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch belongs to Michiko Yomote and Pink Hanamori.**

* * *

**Humans had always claimed to be the intelligent species and the most superior of animals, as seen from scientific observations in history and particular excerpts of religious texts. However, this does not appear to be the case, as there exists another species. Just by telling from a glance, few may claim that the other species surpasses humans (Hashimoto, XXXX).**

There have been stories and tales told by of a world deep in the oceans, unable to be seen by humans - those living on the lands upon the watery surface. Such tales mention that there exists a thriving civilisation; those who inhabit the marine world are known as Mermaids.

These mermaids share the same appearance as the humans, at least on the upper half. Their lower half is a fishtail, rather than a pair of legs and feet. Alongside that, they can breathe in water and telepathically communicate with other mermaids and underwater animals. All this and many more abilities are what humans did not have. However, there was one thing the mermaids can harness that humans ever so desired – an innate form of magic power.

With that innate magic being a part of their life force, mermaids were able to take on the appearance of humans and live among them, and return to their true form whenever their entire body or at least their 'legs' are soaked or submerged in water.

Another power, which can only be harnessed by very few mermaids, was the ability to sing. With their songs powered by their feelings and emotions, it can impact almost anything or anyone. The songs that the mermaids sing are given by Aqua Regina, a goddess of the sea that the mermaids worship. Mermaids who can sing are deemed royalty, going by the title of Princess. As the world has seven oceans, there are seven mermaid princesses, who channel their voices with a one-of-a-kind pearl. These pearls are not only the mermaid princesses' life force but also a powerful symbol of pride for their respective kingdoms.

But despite their wondrous and mystical abilities, their life force has one lethal drawback. If a mermaid reveals her true identity to a human, she would turn into bubbles and seafoam and cease to exist.

Such an inherent curse would drive any mermaid to fear, discouraging them from dwelling upon the surface or at least, never mingling with humans. Yet, one generation of mermaid princesses slipped through this wall for the sake of their kingdoms to hide from an evil threat. However, they would be put to the test against that curse – some of the mermaid princesses fell in love with humans, and these newfound feelings for another race fuelled their power and will to protect both their homes. Even though the humans were unaware (within reason), they genuinely return the love that the mermaids gave them.

These are the stories of how both mermaids and humans made their love a reality, and how it affected their futures and the next generation's. Redemption between old enemies, a persistent and unwavering spirit of love, the discovery of a new enemy, and many more. It had been thirty years since they first met, and their actions between those years shake the very wall of fear, and the worlds separated by it.

**While mermaids would indeed perish from revealing their identity to humans, there were various loopholes and ways to avoid this fate. If a human discovers the mermaid's identity by accident or on their own, the mermaid will not die. A mermaid can also give clues to a human about their identity without telling them directly or revealing their true self (Hashimoto, XXXX).**

* * *

**Hello there, name's Eucalyptus Paper. Whilst I've written fan stories before, this is the first I've written about Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. I came across this manga and anime while scrolling through various types of anime, and I fell in love with it. Fairy tales hold a deep place in my heart when I was young, and seeing these twists of it by others is just as charming. So yeah, I hope you enjoy what's to come, and do review and let me know how you like (or dislike) it.**

**Coming up: What in the world happened in those 30 years? A pink mermaid princess is eager to know the story behind some of the mermaid princesses and former mermaid princesses, especially her mother and father.**


	2. North Pacific Story

**Note: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and its characters and songs belong to Michiko Yokote and Pink Hanamori. OCs, on the other hand, are by me**

* * *

**Mermaids aren't the only 'human-like' lifeform that falls under the status of intelligent. There are plenty of other intelligent 'human-like' species that live in the sea but are much less common than mermaids. One particular kind is the Panthalassa, and they had bad blood with the mermaids which were what caused their population to decrease on a catastrophic scale (Hashimoto, XXXX).**

"Horrible… It looks absolutely horrible." A woman with long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes mutters to herself. Though safe in a hotel, her eyes stared at the clouds outside. They were heavy, grey, and obstructive of the sun. But worse, these clouds brought forth a bolt of unnatural lightning, the colour of green. The thunder too, instead of loud claps and booms, they resembled the most ungodly roar of a grotesque monster.

"Mummy…" A girl who also shared the same colour, but a little shorter hair gripped the woman's hand. "I'm scared…"

"It's okay Mizuko!" The woman knelt with a smile, "You're fourteen years old now, and a lot taller than I was at your age. As long as we're indoors, there's no need to be afraid of the thunder and lightning!"

"But weren't you scared yourself when you were my age?" The girl Mizuko tilts her head,

"Uhh…" The woman flinched from a cut on her ego. "You're right… In any case, since this is no ordinary storm, I'll be by your side till its end!"

"Glad to see you're doing your best to be a mum Lucia." Another woman a tad bit older than Lucia came down a flight of stairs. She has long hair that reaches down to her waist, but purple. With papers in her hand, the woman gave a small coy smirk, but Lucia knew that it was in jest.

"It's wonderful to see you alive in all this mess Caren," Lucia smiled, warmly hugging her.

"Oh not to worry, we'll be seeing each other soon enough," Caren scoffed, "I've printed out seven of the same plans for each of the kingdoms, including yours and mine. We located the hideout of the underwater cosmic creeps to be right on the border of the North and South Pacific. You're going to need to deliver the five of them to the other princesses. It will easy getting the message to the Northern oceans but, I wish I could say the same for the ones in the south."

"Poor Coco… no wonder why her kingdom fell in an instant. Followed by Hanon's and yours…"

"It's okay. Everyone, as well as the other two kingdoms, have evacuated to the Indian Ocean. But… this fight has gone on for too long," Caren clenches her fist, "And the worst is yet to come. If we don't defeat them by the time tomorrow night comes, all we have built will be gone!"

"Cheer up Mrs Lucia! Mrs Caren!" A thirteen-year-old girl with aqua blue hair and eyes walked out of the hotel's dining area, "We know that all the mermaid kingdoms are strong, and Princess Cocoa is no different!"

Mizuko forced out a laugh; Caren and Lucia rolled their eyes,

"Princess Co-co," Lucia corrected, "I'd better not be called Ms Cheese just because my name is pronounced Ru-'chi'-a!"

"The British got to me first there," The teenager saluted, "But anyway, I gotta do what I gotta do! To watch over Pearl Piari hotel and bathhouse in Mrs Nikora and Mr Maki's absence, I make sure that everyone is more than satisfied!"

"You have so much energy dear. I'd almost mistake you as Lucia's kid," Caren joked,

"If you ever tell Hanon that, she will be at my throat," Lucia spoke nervously,

"Oh yeah! Here's something for the trip!" The girl pulls out a plastic container, "It's a fresh batch of cupcakes I made! And don't worry, they won't crumble in the water! I made sure of that!"

"Thanks!" Mizuko accepts it graciously, "You're a genius when it comes to baking Chelsea!"

"I know! I know!" Chelsea laughed, "I'd normally say 'Would you like seconds?' But given the time, you need to hurry. Mr Kaito must be suffering outside with my older sister and brothers."

"Right. Caren?" Lucia turns around,

"Y-You go ahead first," Caren instructed, "I've got a little more to discuss with Subaru. But I won't be far behind."

Lucia wavered, then nodded in acknowledgement.

"By the way, when you see big sister and mum, be sure to tell them that I and the rest of the family 'love you very much, we'll pray that you'll get through this successfully!' Please?" Chelsea added,

"We will Chelsea. Bye!" Lucia and Mizuko waved and rushes off.

* * *

On the beach, a little distant from Pearl Piari, things got very dangerous. There were three people wearing robes of greyish-green colours and patterns, like the robes of a cultist. However, they were far beyond from raving religious fanatics – these beings are not human. One had tentacles for fingers, another was a hunchback with the face of a hermit crab, and one had gills upon her neck. All of them had vicious eyes of green, and they had one task in mind. Locate the Mermaid Princesses and their predecessors, and assassinate them. They knew that three of the mermaid princesses are located in Pearl Piari, but a courageous pair of humans and one orange-haired adult stood in their way.

"Well well…" The creature with the tentacle fingers gloated, "Kaito Doumoto, the sole prince of Panthalassa."

"Dude, what's with the assumptions? I'm clearly human." The orange-haired man moaned,

"Do not fool us!" The hermit crab pointed a fleshless finger back at him, "Us of the Eldritch Deep can sense the magic of anyone. Mermaid or Panthalassa!"

"Well it was worth a shot," Kaito gave a smug look, then changes to a furious glare, "If you're here to harm my wife and daughter, you'd better deal with me first. Mark my words, I won't make it easy for you!"

"An ironic statement," The tentacle fingers scoffed, "Is it not your kind who had terrorised the mermaid kingdoms and suffered annihilation?"

"How about you shut up, monster?" One of the humans, a young adult girl with aqua blue hair and brown eyes chimed in while jotting down words on a whiteboard, "All that happened more than thirty years ago! The Panthalassa I know today are very few, but they're loving people with good intentions and a protective heart. I would never call someone like that an enemy, and neither would the mermaids!"

"And why does all that matter to you, a human?" The hermit hunchback warbled, "You are a species so abundant yet so mundane and weak that you could never survive in the water, and not to mention how mermaids could easily perish with a single glance from you. Why should you meddle in things way beyond your league?"

The other human, a young adult boy wearing a royal blue cap and black shades, thrusts a long wooden stick directly at the monster's head. Two long tentacles intercept and curl around the wooden weapon to snap it in half with a single tightening of its grip. The boy anxiously retracts what was left of his weapon, but his face remains unintimidated.

"Oh, I assure you, it matters a lot." The boy growled, "You threaten the lives of our caring friends and trustworthy allies, not to mention the land we live in; of course it's our problem!"

"Hey! Why did no one tell me that this one can run so fast!?" A voice cried from the distance. It was another human, about nineteen years of age wearing a racer's helmet with visor, driving a beach buggy across the beach with a neck-gilled woman in hot pursuit.

"I love the game of cat and mouse as you humans put it," The monster breathed, "All the more to dig into a new body!"

"And she's absolutely freaky! Help me!" The boy screams,

"Uhh… You're doing great Kigetsu! Keep it up!" Kaito gave a nervous smile,

"Just keep on driving! Don't crash and burn! Or you'll really be gone!" The girl waves her hand with an endearing smile.

The fighter boy just gave a firm and respectful salute,

"Why don't you help me!?" Kigetsu fearfully bellowed,

"In time," The hermit hunchback coughed, "The human will perish in his attempt to outrun Cybil. And you, foolish enough to stand in our way, shall join him!"

The two eldritch monsters break into an ominous chant. It had a monotonic melody that followed some distorted rhythm and was sung in a language that no one could ever understand and decipher.

"Auuuugh!" The fighter boy clutches his ears and drops his weapon. "God these guys know how to throw me into pain!"

"I'm nearly finished writing…" The girl falls to her knees while desperately trying to write a few more words with what strength she has left, "But if he doesn't come back yet… we'll be done for!"

"No matter what…" Kaito growled, with a cross appearing on the middle of his forehead, "Lucia. Mizuko. I won't let them perish by your hand- I mean tentacles and whatever!"

"Sorry, I'm late!" Another voice from behind in, "Catch!"

Turning around, the girl sees a necklace sailing across the sand, falling around their direction. With what pain she can suppress, she runs towards it and catches it perfectly with one hand.

"_**Lend me your power…" **_The girl closed her eyes,

"What!?" The tentacle-fingers stopped his chanting. To the disbelief of the two monsters, the locket radiates an aqua light. "That's impossible! How can a human-!?"

"I exactly know why…" The hermit interrupts while cursing, "You! Damn you! You're not human!"

"Yes, I am! And that is what you get for looking down on us!" The girl, now invigorated, turns around and marches up to the monsters with her whiteboard out, "Now read this and weep!"

_The land and the sea  
to harm life from either world  
beckons your winter_

"Graah!" The hermit stumbles back, choked with a newfound fear, "To think even the pearl of the mermaids can be used like this!"

"Your turn Arthur!" The girl passed the locket to the boy, "Remember what Nimue taught you!"

"Yes ma'am," Arthur obeyed then chants,

"_**Aqua Pearl Spear!"**_

The locket opens, revealing an aquamarine pearl, and it begins to transform.

"Do something Castro!" The hermit commanded,

"I shall tear those words from your heart!" Castro roared, also feeling the pain, but was brave enough to reveal his bone-white hand, and all five tenta-fingers, ready to claw the whiteboard apart. But something quickly jabs his palm directly in the middle, and a greater pain rushes through his nerves and head.

"Argh!" Castro relented and looked at a non-existent wound, "My hands and fingers cannot be pierced. And yet I can feel it bleeding! What in the world did you strike me with!?"

The gleaming trident had a combination of light-blue and white colours, patterned with blue shapes all across the shaft. The trident's three-pronged head was also tipped in blue. The two eldritch beasts' eyes widened. This colour contrasts, the patterns of shapes. This long trident had the exact colour scheme and decoration of the Mermaid's microphones. And at the tail end of the trident… rests the Aquamarine pearl.

"Cybil! We need assistance!" The hermit roared,

"Very well then…" The gill-woman sighed and overtakes her prey for her brethren, "Shall our combined chant drive them to their deaths?"

"Allow me!" Kigetsu yelled. He drives towards the trio and jerks the buggy sideways, kicking up a wall of sand to blind and surprise the horrifying trio. "Big mistake, trying to overtake me!"

"Let me repeat myself," Kaito stepped forward, "If you want to harm my family, you'll have to go through me!"

"We won't ignore anyone that plots to kill our friends. And we won't be going down without a fight!" The girl proclaimed with Kigetsu nodding in agreement.

"You've seen what I can do…" Arthur taps the trident with a menacing glare, "How about another round?"

"Tch!" The hermit roared, "We're not as weak as you think… fortunately, our master has just requested our presence,"

"So we'll leave you, and the mermaid princesses, be but you'll all perish soon enough!" Castro threatened,

"But by all means, come and find us if you want a faster death…" Cybil laughed, "We'll be happy to do the job!" With a flash of green, the three creatures vanished.

"Wow," Kigetsu scoffed, lifting his visor to reveal a pair of aqua blue eyes, "Can't believe I got scared if that's the damage they did."

"If only they were like that," Arthur sighed, "Castro's much stronger the last time we've seen him. Yet the fact that they're treating us like we just met for the first time… is infuriating."

"Fair enough," Kigetsu relented, "The gill-woman Cybil was frightening too. I've been chased for half an hour!"

"Never mind that guys," Kaito turned to the three young adults, "What you did was awesome! We sent them fleeing!"

"You can thank the South Atlantic Mermaid Princess for that." Arthur responded while polishing the trident, "She put us through hell just to get us to this level. I'd say it's just as difficult as cadet training, but that's just me."

"No offence Mr Doumoto, but you didn't do anything." The girl informed, "You could have used some of that Panthalassa power!"

"Don't let your parents know that," Kaito flinched from a cut on his ego, "They'll be bugging me and Lucia for the rest of our lives!"

"Looks like I came in the nick of time!" A man, that looks to be the same age as Kaito, approaches them with clapping hands. He was wearing a long-sleeved jacket with long thick pants, a pair of thin-frame glasses, and a motorcycle helmet without the visor.

"Mr Hamasaki!" Arthur bowed, "Thanks for the last-minute save!"

"Not to worry. Which reminds me, here you go Kaito," He took off his helmet, revealing his green hair, and pulled out a shell locket from inside it, "The Princesses will need it,"

"Ah! Excuse me," Arthur remembered and causes the trident to turn back into the small pearl that flies back into his shell locket. The two men pass their respective lockets to Kaito.

"Where's Nagisa?" Kaito asked,

"He and the others are setting up the yacht. They'll come by here and pick the rest of us up," Hamasaki replied,

"Guess it's time for the waiting game,"

"You and I don't have time for that," Hamasaki reminded, "I can see Lucia and Mizuko waiting for you near the water's edge. Meanwhile, I need to pick up the twins and the package."

"Got it,"

"One more thing," The four adults spoke in unison,

"Let me guess," Kaito placed his hands on his hips, "You want me to tell your mermaid princesses that you love them very much. Yes?"

"Thank you…" Hamasaki copied Kaito's voice and pose, "… Your Highness,"

"Jokes on you, I'm not the Prince of the North Atlantic anymore." Kaito smirked, "Just good ol' Kaito, world's greatest surfer."

"At your age?" Hamasaki laughed, "Whatever, get going!"

Kaito runs towards his two girls, who now jumped into the sea when they saw him approach. Before Kaito could join them, he turned to his human friends for one last wave. Once he got it, he jumps in, following their trail. As he swims deeper, he sees them ahead. Their hair has grown twice in size, styled differently (twin ponytails for Lucia, and a single one for Mizuko), and in a brighter form of yellow. What's more, their clothes have been replaced with seashell bikinis, and their legs transformed into fishtails. This is their true form. Kaito catches up to them and exchanges a heart-warming smile. His wife and daughter smile back, and the three of them continued swimming towards the North Pacific Ocean, their home.

* * *

Outside the doors of the North Atlantic Palace, a fat little penguin was frantically swimming about. This is Hippo, and he has been Lucia's obnoxious but trustworthy guardian ever since she was a teenager.

"Oh dear oh dear!" Hippo quivered, "The three of them are late! I hope they haven't got caught up by those damnable Eldritch Deep creatures!"

He hesitated, then continued rambling,

"No Hippo! Don't say that! Lucia has grown all these years! She's mature, beautiful, considerate, and responsible! I mean, she's even taking care of the new Mermaid Princess ever since she's been chosen as Aqua Regina's successor!"

Then he froze,

"But WHY!? Why is it that even when given the power and title, she decides to give it back and become a regular mermaid princess!? And still after twenty long years!? Has she not learned her lesson!?"

As he keeps rambling, an adult pink dolphin swims to his side and gives a little nudge.

"Oh Momo," Hippo sighed, "Thank you for reminding me. Ever since thirty years ago, she's developed a connection with the land and the humans. Now she wants to integrate both worlds! I mean, it's very ambitious and all, but there are so many humans out there. Not just the ones she knows. And because of that, her confidence in being Aqua Regina…"

Momo gives an upset look,

"What? Nonono!" Hippo shook his head, "I no longer hold any negative perceptions against the humans! I have seen how much they care for the princesses all these years. And if it wasn't for Kaito, my relationship with Yuuri would never be what it's like now! But in this case… Lucia has to work a lot harder, and so should the other princesses and the human friends we've made."

"They're back! They're back!" A mermaid of the North Pacific proclaimed, "Our former and current pearl mermaid princess and the Panthalassa Prince has returned!" Many mermaids cheered and swam in joy.

"L-Lady Lucia! Lady Mizuko! Kaito!" Hippo gasped at the sight of the two pearl princesses swimming towards him, with Kaito, now wearing a royal garb, following behind. "You've returned all safe and sound!"

"Hippo!" Lucia cried as she and Mizuko tackle the penguin and squeeze him tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Let's not forget about you Momo," Mizuko wraps her arms around the dolphin, "Are your wife and kids safe?"

Momo squeaks in loving response,

"And of course I can't forget about you either Kaito!" Hippo squeezes out of Lucia's grasp to shake the prince's hands, "As I said, I'm eternally thankful for what you have done to Yuuri!"

"All for you, Hippo." Kaito smiled, "Now has anyone attacked when we were away?"

"Thankfully no. But everyone here's still on the lookout." Hippo reported, "So, I take it your three-hour return trip was a success?"

"You bet," Kaito replied, "We got to deliver a plan each to the other mermaid princesses. I haven't read through them myself, but we're going to do so once we get some rest."

"Ah yes! I'll be sure to prep the messengers," Hippo saluted, "Also, Yuuri is willing to support whatever way she can. Her ability to teleport around the oceans is valuable!"

"That's wonderful!" Lucia smiled, "Many thanks to both of you!"

"But before we split, I want to ask a deep question," Hippo inquired, "Why did you revive the Dark Lovers? I understand that you revived Yuuri for me, but why the other three?" Lucia takes a deep breath, and answers sincerely,

"It's because of Gaito and Sara," She said, "As love can strengthen others, it can tear them apart too. Sara has been broken from her love with Mr Mitsuki that she would turn against us. Gaito supported her wishes because he loves her, even if we mermaids as a whole were responsible for sealing him in the first place. Likewise, the Dark Lovers had been his loving companions since childhood, and they would do his bidding. This chain of love has driven them to commit ruinous crimes, but in the end, Sara and Gaito wanted redemption, and despite the dark lovers doing whatever Gaito wanted them to do, they can also seek redemption."

"I wanted to revive Gaito and Sara too, to give them that chance." Kaito continued, "But even after many years of growing up and developing my powers as a Panthalassa, it's still not enough. Probably never. Sure, the Dark Lovers may be sad that I couldn't revive Gaito, their love, but we all can see that they can reform their lives. After all, what better way for the mermaids to see that the Panthalassa and their 'minions' are no longer a threat?"

"I understand," Hippo bowed, "So it's not just connecting with the surface world. Even you want to reach out with your old enemies, with our old enemies… I am truly humbled. Thank you for answering my question,"

"Aww, it's great to see that you are all deeply in touch with each other!" Lucia embraces her two best boys and gives them a deep kiss on the cheek.

"Yes. In that case, I must inform the messengers. Do make sure you rest well!" Hippo saluted and swims off.

"Can I just go to bed?" Mizuko asked, "You can tell me about the plan later,"

"Sure thing," Lucia nodded,

* * *

In her bedchambers, Mizuko stared at the roof of her room, laying ever so calmly on her shell-designed four-post bed. Thinking back to what she had transpired the past few hours, she has an inquisitive feeling boiling in her mind. It was the first time that she had ever ventured to the surface world and seen humans, yet she's always seen them before in pictures and conversations with the other mermaid kingdoms.

"Hey Mizuko, may I come in?" Lucia asked, knocking on the door,

"Okay mummy," Mizuko permitted,

"Thanks," Lucia swam in, lying next to her daughter, "I'm quite tired myself, so Daddy's reading up the plans. From what I've read, all the princesses are meeting up here, then we head off to their base. However, it's protected by something dangerous. The source of protection is far away from their base, but it's located just off Japan. Our human friends will be taking it down."

"Oh, that's nice to know. Guess we can rest together."

"Yeah… Nothing beats a nice lie down."

"Mummy, I'd like to ask something. A deep question like Hippo." Mizuko sat up,

"Oh?" Lucia sat up as well, "What's on your mind?"

"How… How did all of this happen?"

"Your guess is as good as mine sweetie," Lucia responded, "We only got a warning from so many years ago through Aqua Regina, and we were never prepared for the Eldritch Deep to just appear out of nowhere and attack us!"

"Oh, I don't mean that," Mizuko corrected, "How did a lot of things end up like today? How did you and Daddy fall in love when his kind was the worst enemy? And how can you and the other mermaids talk with humans without turning into bubbles? In fact, how is it possible the humans we know can do all of the things we princesses do, but differently?"

"Well, why don't we lie down again and I can tell you?"

"Okay," Mizuko nodded and lies down,

"First, your last question," Lucia stared, also lying down on the bed "Have you read 'The Girl in the Aquamarine Sea'? It's a deep and heart-warming story that twists a little of the original mermaid tale and explores further in the wonderful relationship between a mermaid and a human!"

"Aww mum, as much as I like to learn, you know I don't like to read." Mizuko moaned, "But I do know of the book. Nimue keeps on telling me about it. Wasn't it written by-?"

"Yep! That's the reason why!" Lucia answered, "I'd dare say it's also why this book is popular for both worlds!"

"Okay, I see," Mizuko nodded,

"As for the first two," Lucia holds her daughter's hands, "They are very much connected. When I first met your loving father, I was about six years old. Our eyes met on the sea one night and then a bad storm caused the boat he was on to sink. I couldn't save his parents, but I did save him from dying back then. Though at the same time he also tried his best to save me. That's when I used the pearl you wear right now to keep him alive. I never saw him again until seven years later. But we still remembered each other."

"Aww… that's really sweet,"

"Aside from realising that on my thirteenth birthday that I was the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic, I never knew that he was Panthalassa, let alone the younger twin brother of the one responsible for terrorising the marine world, until later. I believe that's why most of our subjects had a lot of issues when they saw I was in a relationship with him once we returned to the ocean."

"So… why was daddy not like the Panthalassa we read about in history?"

"When Aqua Regina banished the Panthalassa living in the sea at the cost of her physical form, justifiably, Aqua Regina split the two brothers apart because she knew that the combined power between them would be catastrophic. With Gaito remaining in the deep, Kaito floated to the surface. He was found and raised by a human couple, the very same ones who perished in that accident."

"Well, that explains why he's able to pass as human,"

"But from just hanging out together as a couple, and joining forces with us to give the last push to overcome Gaito, Sara, and the Dark Lovers, I will always love him for who he is no matter what. Later on, your mother and her friends discovered that he's not the only good Panthalassa out there,"

"Are you referring to the Amagis?"

"Yes. Michal and I got off to a very rocky start when we first met, especially when Kaito at that time lost his memory. You could say we were bitter rivals competing for his love, but once he remembered me, she was so broken and distraught. Of course, there's her kind and caring older brother Rihito who was just as supportive of her and us in every way. And you know the story of our battle with the Ancients."

"Michal was absorbed by Michel. Rihito realises that he and Michal are Panthalassa and also helped you win the battle against him and the other winged minions. Finally, Michal was reborn as a baby with Rihito promising to take care of her properly. Like the Dark Lovers, she's changed a lot too from what I can tell in her pictures."

"It took time to convince all the kingdoms that the Panthalassa we know are not like the ones from history. Course, we don't know if that's all the Panthalassa – there could be many more out there. But at least, that negative impression is gone, mostly."

"I think that answers my first question," Mizuko responded, "But not for the second. Since Dad is Panthalassa, he's a miraculous exception to our death penalty. How about Auntie Nikora, Ms Meru, Lady Hanon and Rina, and Princess Seira and Caren. Aren't their loved ones human?"

"Love is very fickle. The crush we have on people when we were teenagers… they may not develop or remain when we grow up. Sometimes, we have to let go, mostly for the sake of both lovers. Hanon was one example, she first fell in love with Mr Mitsuki. But his heart was yearning for someone else, the former Princess Sara, and didn't return Hanon's feelings. So I found out myself; if one doesn't truly love another to last till the end of time, then what about the secrets already shared?"

"You'd love someone so much that you'd clue them of your true identity. But if you broke up, and he lets others know on purpose or accident _if _he knows… Would you also turn into bubbles?"

"Thanks to Aqua Regina, we know a lot more of the boundaries…" Lucia closes her eyes, "But anyway, our ideas and feelings of love tend to be quite out of control when we're your age. We may end up spouting things that we'd regret. I guess we had to grow up and mature to fully understand how love can be double-edged,"

"Yeah…" Mizuko nodded,

"But as you can see, the love that Hanon and Nagisa had for each other has persisted to the point where Aqua Regina was convinced that they love each other for life. So thanks to her blessing and guidance, Hanon was able to reveal her identity to him, and the rest of his family. The same goes with Rina, Nikora, Meru, Caren and Seira," Lucia declared,

"No kidding," Mizuko agreed, "I've only heard stories about the former South Atlantic Princess' lover in the past twenty years. It sounds impossible and unrealistic, but it worked."

"And that's why Hanon loves him very much. He's _that _persistent, so much that he makes the impossible reality."

"They need to take a break," Mizuko chuckled,

"Nuh-uh! They aren't the ones who should take all the credit," Lucia pointed out, "As their friends, we've also supported them when they were down! Us mermaid princesses, as well as her own people, encouraged her to never give up. Likewise, Kaito, Hamasaki and the rest of our surface friends did the same for Nagisa."

"I know," Mizuko chuckled again, "The former mermaid princesses always held you in high regard, for how you've helped them through tough times in kingdom, or personal life."

"I know!" Lucia smiled, "Well, it's at the cost of a few things… I've been focused on helping bridge relations between the two worlds, as well as any human-mermaid relationships, so much that…"

Her face turns into a childish pout as she forced tears from her eyes,

"Out of the mermaid princesses that fell in love, I'm dead last to tie the knot with Kaito…"

"Mum," Mizuko places a hand on her face in embarrassment, "It's not a race,"

"A-Anyway, there you have it!" Lucia laughed it off,

"Thank you, mum. For answering…" Mizuko nodded in appreciation,

"I've rested enough dear, I'm going to go check on Daddy now," Lucia got up,

"Wait!" Mizuko stopped, "I just have one more question…"

"Anything for your mind dear," Lucia sat down again,

"You are Aqua Regina's successor right?" Mizuko asked, "So… why are you not wearing her clothes, or wielding her caduceus staff? Not to mention the one who blessed the mermaids and the mermaid princesses was you. So why is the previous Aqua Regina still guiding all of us?"

Hearing that, Lucia froze and her face turns dull,

"Oh no… I didn't mean to bring back bad thoughts…" Mizuko apologised,

"No Mizuko, I should tell you." Lucia turns around, "I became Aqua Regina thirty years ago, but had to give it up later."

"Was it about using your powers to revive the Dark Lovers?"

"Daddy did most of the job there, despite sharing my magic powers too. No sweat off my back,"

"Then what?"

"It was…" Lucia closed her eyes, "It was when Daddy and I used a lot of our powers to purify the pink pearl to revive me. It helped prove that the feud between the mermaids and Panthalassa was over… And it gave birth to you."

"What… no…" Mizuko swam back in horror, "I… I was responsible for making you lose your powers!? To no longer be Aqua Regina!?"

"Calm down Mizuko!" Lucia exclaimed, lightly grasping her hand, "This is not your fault. The choice and responsibility is mine and Father's."

"O-Okay then," Mizuko calmed down,

"How did Madame Taki and Aqua Regina put it? My fate within this pearl was the brightest light of happiness, alongside a deep darkness filled with suffering. The war against Gaito, and then the Ancients. This was the future I had to face, given by the two worlds as one, and I survived it all. But that's when I realised, it was because of the support of everyone through the darkest of times that I was able to become the next Aqua Regina. To lead the future of the world."

"And the first thing you wanted to do was reach for the land," Mizuko guessed,

"After reviving the Dark Lovers, yes," Lucia nodded, "It was because of the surface world and inhabitants that not only I met Kaito, but how he didn't end up like Gaito. As for the mermaid princesses, it became our second home and the chance of finding their own love. It doesn't sound like the world above the waves would bring unhappiness to a mermaid. Does it?"

"No. It's wonderful! And as you said, that's how I came to be!"

"Well, there's my reason. But despite that, it is a very tough goal. Even though our home the sea is much bigger, many humans live on the land. I'm only keeping in touch with those that we know of, which doesn't even come close to a piece of the entire human population. I've… actually never thought of expanding that comfort zone to humans that I've never met. It's already hard as it is alongside governing the seas, and our bubble problem also puts a damper on it too."

"That sounds impossible. I think anyone would crack under that kind of pressure," Mizuko shared, "But didn't you have the other mermaid princesses to back you up as you said?"

"Just Coco and Noel. The other four have found and taken a new form of responsibility over the years besides managing their kingdoms. As I said, I supported them, but because they didn't support me, I became jealous. They were mermaid princesses, they could follow their hearts as I did with Kaito long ago. But I was Aqua Regina, I had to guide the future of the world. I couldn't develop the relationship like they had with Kaito, and not to mention that he was still treated like a monster despite Hippo, Big Sis Nikora, and Madame Taki vouching for his nobility. And as I gave my power to allow my friends to marry the ones they love, it tore me apart! It hurt so much that I fell ill again…"

"And that's when you and daddy had to purify your pearl. To stop you from dying," Mizuko deducted,

"Even when I was upset, word travelled fast around the oceans. The mermaid princesses and our human friends came and started praying for me once more. Daddy took it a step further, he used his growing Panthalassa powers to relight that pearl. The previous Aqua Regina felt what was going on and came here, and gave further instructions to both of us (I was in a spirit form). It involved playing the harp of Aqua Regina… Kaito and I, with everyone's belief in me. That was enough to push me back from the brink and purify the pearl. At the cost of my awakened powers…"

"Oh, mum… I'm so sorry," Mizuko apologised,

"It's okay dear," Lucia held her daughter's hand again, this time with a tighter grip, "Aqua Regina was happy to take the mantle again, but I promised her and everyone that I will what is my duty and hold the future once again after I solve this new darkness in my heart."

"I think that's wonderful!" Mizuko sat up,

"And I think it worked out better. The pearl ended up absorbing a lot of dad's Panthalassa power, and this showed all the mermaids in the North Pacific that he was a loving person. Ten years later, you were born. From there, your dad and I finally got married. Although it was really because I love him a lot, it was also to show the world that even if I'm not Aqua Regina as of now, I still am willing to take on the future!"

"Mum… You are the bravest and strongest mermaid I've ever seen." Mizuko teared up, "I can see why you were chosen to be Aqua Regina's successor,"

"I think that's the heavy stuff out of the way," Lucia smiled, "Now do you know how mermaids are born?"

"Of course!" Mizuko lightened up again and nods,

"Because of that, you rarely see any mermaid calling each other their sister or their mothers. What you, daddy and I have is special; a one-of-a-kind relationship thanks to the Panthalassa power in the pearl."

"Yes," Mizuko nods again, "But,"

"But what?"

"Doesn't Rocio also have this 'one-of-a-kind' relationship?"

"Oh… If you ask me, Rina's even luckier than I am." Lucia felt some hand of embarrassment smack her in the head, "In that case yes. You and Rocio are special – you are the first mermaid princesses to have a mommy and daddy!"

"It explains why Rocio always wears those goggles," Mizuko scoffs,

"Anyway sweetie, you are not to blame for what happened to me," Lucia opened her arms, "In fact, I'm happy because it means you came into the world, and I love you very much. I'm willing to sacrifice things that I have to support you first. The same goes for dad and the other mermaids who've fallen in love."

"I understand mom…" Mizuko tears up again with a smile, and embraces her tightly, "Thank you so much for giving birth to me. I'll support you too. So you can become Aqua Regina again!"

"See?" Lucia lets go, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yeah," Mizuko nodded, "A little joke here and there, I feel a lot better now!"

"Honey? Sweetie?" Kaito rushed in,

"Geez 'honey'!" Lucia snapped, "We're having a mother-daughter time here, can't this wait for later!?"

"I know how important it is but-" Kaito was about to explain until several white tentacles wrapped around his body,

"Oh no…" Lucia placed her hands on her mouth in shock,

"Dad!" Mizuko cried,

"MIZUKO! LUCIAAAAAA!" Kaito yells as he gets torn away from his wife and daughter,

"Okay never mind," Lucia sat up, "This can definitely wait for later!"

"No mummy," Mizuko swam off the bed, "It's already done. Now we've got to save daddy!"

* * *

The two pink mermaids follow the trail of their tentacle-napped husband, all the way to the Fountain of Promise in the North Atlantic Palace. That's when they couldn't believe their eyes. The three Eldritch Deep monsters Kaito encountered were chanting their indecipherable incantations, binding not just their husband and father into an unconscious state, but many other mermaids with different coloured hair and tails and a fat little penguin, in a sphere heavily scribbled with undecipherable words and pictures.

"Everyone!" Lucia yelled at her fellow captive mermaid princesses,

"So glad we've managed to find your palace next," Castro laughed, "It took our Lord and Master so long to reveal its presence to us! Your damned penguin is responsible for that!"

"But it's even a bigger catch that all the mermaid princesses have gathered here!" Cybil continued, "You are the only threat to our Master's ambitions, and once we have captured and devoured you all, not even your human allies can stop us!"

"We of the Eldritch Deep have prepared for this moment," The hermit declared, "We too have been given strength, and trained to master it! This ensorcellment circle has been conjured up by none other than me! It could only bind one, but now my master and I have improved it to capture many. And you shall join them! Cybil! Castro! With me!"

The three beings turn towards the mother and daughter and began chanting again, this time in different dissonant pitches. A green bolt of lightning struck the duo, and they began to experience pain like no other. Something ugly was playing with their minds, instilling fear and insanity. This distorts their instinct from fighting back and rescuing their allies, to giving up and surrendering themselves to despair.

"No…" Mizuko clenches her fists, "I'm not going to give up so easily… what you've done my dad… my mom… Hippo, and all my friends."

She breaks free from the tormenting lightning, and faces the Eldritch Trio with a furious glare,

"Mermaids, Humans, all marine and surface life, and Hippo… They've been with me through thick and thin, taught and loved me as much as they could! Thank you for answering my questions mum… I know exactly what to do!"

"That's right!" A voice out of nowhere encouraged the young mermaid, "Show these ugly creeps the power of Lord Gaito!"

"I will!" Mizuko yelled, and a familiar cross appears on her forehead. The Eldritch Trio drops their jaws. The mermaid before them is truly beyond their belief!

"Let them go!" Mizuko commanded with the symbol unleashing a flash of light.

"Eeargh!" All the three monsters reeled from the mermaid's light, blinded by its stunning intensity.

"Well done!" The unknown voice from before praised, "Now it's Yuuri's turn to play!" The large hall was filled with the rapid yet wonderful sounds of a grand piano. The Eldritch beasts reeled in pain again,

"That music! That voice!" Mizuko gasped,

"I'd say your power is meh…" A condescending voice was added to the mix, "But then again, I should be helping, not criticising,"

A volley of ice shards rains down on the three beasts, poking and jabbing them all around,

"Stuuupid. No one spins around Lord Gaito's family…" A third voice, awkward and a little drunk, giggles, then swap into a menacing tone, "… You'll answer to ME if you did!"

A blur passes through the three beasts, sending them spinning.

"You'll answer to all four of us. The Dark Lovers!" A fourth voice proclaimed, and dragons made out of water came crashing down on them as a finishing blow. That attack was enough to break the sphere and free the mermaids, Kaito and Lucia. As the ensorceled mermaids slowly came to their senses, four women appeared between the three beasts and Mizuko.

"Ms Yuuri! Ms Eriru!" Mizuko exclaimed, "You've come!"

"Of course we have!" Yuuri turned around with a smile, "Everyone here is Yuuri's best friend you know? And of course, there's my dear Hippo too!"

"We are indebted to you and the rest of the mermaid kingdoms," Eriru playfully spun around, changing her personality and eyes to be red "So YOUR enemy, is OUR enemy!"

"Ehemm…" The maroon-haired woman spoke, "Are you forgetting the rest?"

"Of course I haven't! Granny Izuuru, and Granny Maria!"

"Mizuko you brat…" Maria, a woman between young and old, with ice spouting out of the sides of her head, and a muted colour of yellow, bitterly spat, "I get it. I'm reaching that age already. Don't rub it in. Age is just a number after all…"

"Oh…" The captured mermaids began to swim again, "Did… Did we win?" One of them said,

"You're back!" Mizuko yelled, "Quickly, get away from those three monsters!"

The captured mermaids, eight in total, swims to Mizuko's side. One of them managed to pick up Hippo on the way and dragged him to safety while he woke up.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Mizuko looked to her parents, just beginning to get up,

"It's alright," Lucia smiled, "You know what to do. You got this,"

"Here you go you two!" Kaito held out the two lockets, and two of the mermaids took one.

"Thanks, mum… Thanks, dad." Mizuko nodded, "Alright princesses! You ready to do this!?" She proclaimed,

"_**Pink Pearl Voice!"**_

"_**Aqua Pearl Voice!"**_

"_**Green Pearl Voice!"**_

"_**Orange Pearl Voice!"**_

"_**Purple Pearl Voice!"**_

"_**Indigo Pearl Voice!"**_

"_**Yellow Pearl Voice!"**_

The seven mermaids who chanted those words transform into human idols. Their hair and eyes remain unchanged, and the lockets they wear were opened and empty. The pearls within them had transformed into microphones, wielded by none other than the seven; this is their idol form. They stood inside a large orb with a platform to stand on; this is their source of power, the Live Stage.

"Invading my home is unforgivable," Mizuko started. She wore a medium-sized skirt and dress, long boots, and short laced up gloves; in the colour of pink.

"And not to mention attempting to capture us!" Caren, the purple idol and princess of the Antarctic Ocean, added. Her non-skirt dress was short and white, laced with Purple.

"You've torn down nearly half of our kingdoms…" Noel, the indigo idol and princess of the Arctic Ocean stated. Her outfit is similar to Caren's, with an Indigo lace.

"… And threatened the lives of our people…" Coco, the yellow idol and princess of the South Pacific Ocean, continued. She wore something similar to Mizuko, but yellow.

"… We won't let this go unpunished!" Seira, the orange idol and princess of the Indian Ocean, concluded. She wore an orange version of Coco and Mizuko's outfit.

"For our fellow mermaids and the humans living on the surface!" The green idol, who had a pair of swimming goggles wrapped on her head, cheered. Now her outfit was like Coco, Mizuko, and Seira's, and obviously green.

"Perk up your ears, and get ready for us!" The aquamarine idol, one with the shortest hair out of all of the mermaids, responded. She was wearing long gloves, a long dress and 2-inch platform nude heels, all in the colour of aquamarine.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!" The seven idols yelled out, and began singing the most well-known song through all underwater millennia,

_Nanairo no kaze fukarete  
tooi misaki wo mezshita_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sore he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame  
Inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wo koko wo  
Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Argh!" Castro yelled,

"Oww!" Cybil screeched,

"Impossible!" Hermit yelled, "This song… It's the 'Legend of Mermaid'!"

"Aha, so you've done your homework. But you failed the test," One of the mermaids who didn't transform smiled. She was aquamarine in hair and tail colour, with her long hair clipped together with an aquamarine barrette.

"Never underestimate with the students of a Mermaid Princess and her successors!" The second untransformed mermaid exclaimed. She was green in hair and tail colour

"Love Shower Pitch!" The seven idols called out, "How about an encore?"

"Your victory changes nothing!" Hermit growled, "Our master needs us again…"

"Every defeat we suffer, we learn. We grow. We become almighty!" Cybil exclaimed,

"Your end will come soon enough. All of you will perish!" Castro yelled, and with that, the three vanishes from their sights.

* * *

"Why…" The green idol, the North Atlantic princess, grumbled, "Why must our foes vanish before I can take a picture of their dumbstruck faces?"

"I see you like to relish in the embarrassment of others." The aquamarine idol, the South Atlantic princess, sighed.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Mizuko thanked as the live stage disappeared, with the idols reverting into mermaids, "We sent them flying!"

"Would you like a selfie regardless?" The young green mermaid offered, "Let me take off my goggles first,"

"Sure!" Mizuko accepted ecstatically,

"I'm happy to," The young aquamarine mermaid replied calmly. The three young mermaids got together and pulled a cute, funny, or pretty face while facing the phone.

"Are you sure it's safe to do that?" Coco asked,

"Don't worry Princess!" The young green mermaid laughed, "Any photos under the sea are all restricted to the family chat!"

"No matter how much human technology has improved, it can never beat OUR telepathic communication!" Noel laughed,

"That's a fact," Coco winked,

"Hey!" The first non-idol mermaid called out, "Don't you want to say hi to your two best friends?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Come here, everyone!" Lucia gathered, "Let's all go for a group hug! You too, Hippo and Kaito! And you too Dark Lovers!"

"Pass, we're alright." Izuuru raised her hand. Yuuri joined in though.

"Aww…" Lucia embraced the mermaid princesses, "Coco, Noel, Seira…" Then she turned to the two other mermaids, "… Hanon, and Rina."

"It's wonderful to see you, the North Pacific royal family, alive." Rina responded, "And thank you so much for rescuing us Mizuko."

"No worries Lady Rina," Mizuko laughed as the mermaids broke loose,

"Yeah, you are so cool!" Hanon cuddled the little pink mermaid, "You're already ten times better than your mother!"

"I'm right here you know," Lucia coughed,

"In any case, I think we're ready to head out. Are all the princesses and former princesses ready?" Hippo asked,

"Why don't we break the ice for a little?" Noel smiled, "Surely we have something to talk about amidst all this war…"

"Something to talk about!?" Hanon remembered, "Caren! Lucia! Kaito! Mizuko! Are they alright?"

"Those three were terrorising us on the surface, but a certain trio of elder siblings fended them off," Kaito answered,

"Ha ha ha!" Hanon laughed, "They have grown!"

"And Masahiro?" Rina asked,

"He's driving off to get the rest of the 'package'. He means the things required for their side of the plan," Kaito responded,

"Yeah…" Seira sighed, "They've been with you for a long time, haven't they? No wonder why they'll support you with everything they got,"

"It's okay dear," Coco embraced the orange mermaid, "If it was up to Makoto, he'd come and help. But he always keeps in touch with you… does he?"

"Don't worry." Lucia ensures, "If he does come, he'll be able to help us near the end."

"Ah the joys of life," Hanon spoke haughtily, "It's difficult being a princess, wife, and mother at the same time,"

"You're not a princess anymore Hanon," Noel reminded, "And I'm sure you can go see Nagisa and your kids ever since the two of you have lifted your punishment five years ago,"

"But what about poor Nimue?" Hanon hugged the younger Aquamarine mermaid, "Someone's got to guide her as the new Mermaid Princess!"

"True…" Caren nodded, "… But still, are you not worried when you leave your husband with SEVEN children? That's the same number as our oceans!"

"Nimue counts too! We have eight!" Hanon rasped, pulling down one of her eyelids and sticking her tongue out, "Besides, he's the one who insisted on the big family."

"Hey!" Lucia swam forward and started wrestling with Hanon, "Don't shift the blame on him! We all know whose ambition that was!"

"Well, I'm proud of my big royal family anyway!" Hanon continued sticking out her tongue, wrestling back, "After all, he's not my Nagisa if he can't handle them! Can Kaito ever do something like that?"

"Girls, stop." Rina commanded, "You're way past the age to fight like this! You're embarrassing the young ones!"

"Admit it!" The young green mermaid nudged, "I know you'd laugh at something like this!"

"… Do you want to get grounded again, Rocio?" Rina turned around with a glare while sweating all over,

"Hah! Knew it!" Rocio laughed,

"Just put on your goggles, or I'll seriously ground you!"

"Yes, mum," Rocio frowned while blowing some air bubbles into her goggles and sticking it back on her eyes.

"They did want me to give a message," Kaito remembered, "They love you all very much, and that their prayers for victory are with you."

"Dummies!" Hanon pouted, "If they want me to win, they should be here with me! Oh, wait…"

"Thank you Kaito, we'll send the same message back to them." Rina bowed,

"Well, dear?" Lucia turned to face Kaito, "It's time for you to go. You need to return to Pearl Piari and join the other front,"

"Right," Kaito nodded, kissing Lucia,

"We're counting on you dad!" Mizuko swam up and kissed him,

"Good luck to you all," Kaito bowed, "I'll support you, no matter how far we are!"

"Before you go, take my pearl. Dad and the others will need it!" Nimue stopped, handing over her shell locket and pearl.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, "The pearls are your life force, and the plan was for them to give it to you."

"True. But if it wasn't for that training camp and Aqua Regina, we would never have discovered its secret power!" Rocio replied, "In fact, take the North Atlantic Pearl too! You don't mind… do you mum?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, dear," Rina approved with a wonderful smile,

"What did I tell you?" Hanon laughed, "I'm proud of my royal family!"

"Okay then. You got it," Kaito shrugged and accepts the pearls,

"Let me open the dream corridor for you," Seira offered and focused. A tear within the water revealed a vortex of colourful lights, with a long staircase leading to the vortex's core. Kaito nodded at the mermaids one last time, and swam into the corridor, disappearing from space once the corridor closes up.

* * *

The seas rumbled with anticipation and wonder as the ten mermaids, the Dark Lovers, Hippo, and a school of dolphins, sharks, whales, and many other large and small marine creatures made their advance. From the North Pacific Palace, they swam about thirty minutes. It was a small trip, but they noticed that the current day has just ended… Tomorrow has begun!

"Here we are…" Caren pointed up at a thick black giant cyclone with green sparks. "This is where the erratic energy is coming from…"

"I can't see anything through that!" Izuuru protested, "This thing is huge!"

"That's the point," Caren nodded, looking down at a device, "This acts as a hidden shroud, as well as a lethal force field for the Eldritch Deep. No mermaid, Panthalassa, or human could ever survive traversing through it. The energy will destroy our bodies."

"How are you able to detect something like that before seeing it?" Yuuri asked,

"I've been helping out in developing the human's studies and technology." Caren smirked, "Once I've shown them the mermaid ways of how to read things, they've gotten quite creative and used it to uncover lots of other things I didn't even know about!"

"This cloud looks funnny." Eriru laughed,

"What did Caren say?" Maria stopped,

"So… how are we going to get past this?" Rocio asked,

"This is up to our surface partners now," Caren responded, "Although, I've decided to break off some of my forces to support them. Anyone else did the same?"

Rina, Rocio, Lucia and Mizuko raised their hands.

"I left mine in defence in case the Indian Ocean was next to be destroyed after the Southern oceans," Seira explained, "But I'm surprised you didn't, Hanon and Nimue,"

"Well… Take a closer look at what we have," Hanon chuckled,

"I don't see anything strange. All the animals here are from all the oceans we've been governing," Coco noted,

"Wait a minute," Noel paused, "Almost none of the South Atlantic animals are present!"

"Yes," Nimue scratched her head, "Our main army is not with us. They will be with our loved ones,"

"You gave Nagisa your entire army!?" Rina exclaimed, "Are you kidding me!?"

"No, we're not kidding," Hanon shook her head, "He's a key member, we need to have at least someone from our side ready for anything! If anything happens to him, they're doomed and we'll follow suit!"

"With a large army, they're not going to be organized unless someone can communicate with them! Can your family do that?" Mizuko asked looking a bit worried,

"They can!" Nimue responded, "I've been helping them keep in touch with their mermaid heritage, or for the case of dad, teaching new tricks that would make animal trainers despise him!"

"So who's going to command them?" Caren asked, "It can't be your younger siblings,"

"Kigetsu and father can't manage that big an army, and even less so for Arthur. The forces will harass him until he cries…" Nimue scoffed,

"Oh, I remember," Rocio snickered, "The joint training regime. It was hilarious!"

"It's going to be my eldest," Hanon answered, "Though Nimue is a princess by birthright-"

"-My older sister is a princess by nature! She is smart, tact, creative, generous, mature, kind, and you know the rest. If she can't understand their gestures, she has her writing and drawing skills!" Nimue finished.

"Okay, what is this joint training regime all about?" Noel inquired, "Considering that you hid it from the rest of the kingdoms, you must have discovered something big!"

"We'll explain later," Rocio answered, "But first, I think it's a good idea to pray for our human families. They'll need it!"

"I agree. We must send our feelings to them, we must believe that they can do it!" Mizuko responded, and the mermaids agreed. One by one, they bowed their heads and put their hands together in silent prayer.

"_Kaito, just like you and everyone have always believed in me, I know you can do it. We've gone through so many trials, and it's because of that that we're still here, happily married, with our child Mizuko. You and the others… let our voices and feelings reach you! I believe in you! I have faith in all of you!" _Lucia prayed.

**The mermaids and the Panthalassa's development of their personalities are no different from the development of humans. Whilst their innate powers are genetic, their personality and ambition are nurtured and influenced by the environment where they grow up. This played an important part in making amends between species, among other things (Hashimoto, XXXX).**

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed this introductory story and the situation. I know there's plenty of questions or things of interest, which will be answered in future chapters! If you'd like, I may share some of my OCs and their personalities!**

**Coming up: Time to read a story in two-parts! 'The Girl in the Aquamarine Sea,'. The first half will be a tale of how the mermaid started her love life! Though... why is the sea Aquamarine?**


	3. South Atlantic Tale - Part 1

**Chapter 2 – South Atlantic Tale**

**The lifespan of a mermaid is the same as humans, but how they are born differs. Humans are born from the womb of human females at an infantile stage; mermaids are born from the powerful magic within the kingdom's pearl fountain (the seven oceans each have one) and begin life about the age of 3 minimum; with their motor, sensory and language functions developed. Familial bonds in mermaids differ in humans. For one, there is only a mother-daughter relationship between mermaids, as long as the mermaids are born in the same kingdom. The only possibility of a mermaid being blood-related to each other (as well as be from different kingdoms) is when they are born at the exact time; a fraternal twin in human terms.**

**Note: Mermaids are an all-female race. There have been no records of a male mermaid or merman as of now (Hashimoto, XXXX).**

A year before the attack by the Eldritch Deep, a fictional fantasy novel had received a lot of critical acclaim around the world. It was on the international bestsellers list, and various critics and readers of all ages praised it for similar things. Even though the story was heavily inspired by a fairy tale of a mermaid's tragic love, it expands beyond the mermaid's happy ending, such as the new challenges she would have to face. Most describe the main characters like 'a true example of lovers who never give up, working together for their ending.' Unbeknownst to the world above the water, this story had also gathered the popular attention of mermaids. They too found it heartwarming and loving. However, there was a secret only the mermaids and very few humans know behind this fictional fairy tale. This new spin of the Mermaid's tale was called:

* * *

**_The Girl in the Aquamarine Sea_**

* * *

_Prologue  
The Mermaid_

Deep underneath the South Atlantic Ocean, lies an underwater kingdom. While most humans think that deep down below there is nothing but sand, darkness and animals, this kingdom was a source of light, power, and a civilisation teeming with mermaids; those with the upper bodies of a female human, and the lower bodies of a fish's tail.

The kingdom was ruled by a young princess about fourteen years of age. She was not a ruler based on her beauty; she had the same Aqua blue hair, eyes, and tail like most of the mermaids in her kingdom. She was also not a ruler by her personality; she harbours a serious responsibility and cares for her kingdom, but only packed underneath a carefree, flirtatious, worldly and sometimes hypocritical attitude.

No. She was revered to be a ruler by the South Atlantic pearl. Not only is it a symbol of the Kingdom's pride, independence and joy, but it was also the princess' very life force. The pearl is a source of untapped magic power that originates from the Goddess of the Sea. The pearl's power can only be wielded by the mermaid born from it. There are seven of them in total, meaning there are seven underwater kingdoms.

But mermaids were not the only special kind of beings under the sea. There was an ancient underwater race and a very power-hungry one at that. They launched an invasion against The South Atlantic Kingdom without warning and tore every part of it to ruins. The distraught mermaids knew the princess they revere and love should be safe from danger. They sacrificed their lives to guide the princess out of the castle with a parting message to flee to the surface, specifically the easternmost coast in Japan. The young mermaid princess did so but is left with the tremendous guilt of her kingdom's fate; pained that she may be the only survivor.

When a mermaid makes contact with the land, their tails turn into human legs, and the colour of their hair and eyes are toned down. Once they touch water, they transform back to their original selves; this was how mermaids can live among humans. Furthermore, a mermaid princess can harness the power of their pearl through singing, fuelled by their feelings. With this power, they can ward away any kind of evil or reinvigorate those who have been afflicted by it. However, there has been one important rule that all mermaids take to heart – 'Never reveal your true identity to a human'. If a mermaid does, they will turn into bubbles and perish, never to live again.

This was the power and burden of the South Atlantic Mermaid Princess. As she lived on the surface world along with other fellow Mermaid Princesses in hiding, they did not hesitate to protect innocent human lives from the same enemies that destroyed her kingdom. However, it would also change what she assumed to be her future life, as well as her kingdom, forever.

* * *

_Chapter 1  
The Pianist_

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes…"

The young mermaid partook in a festival when she came across a man. This tall man was extremely handsome with dark brown hair, eyes of brown, and a warm and enchanting smile. In an instant, the mermaid fell in love. Ironic, since she warned one of her mermaid friends about the dangers of falling in love with a human. She made a wish to see this man once again which was granted the day after at school.

"Aren't you that girl from the spring festival?"

"Huh!?"

"I will be your music teacher. Nice to meet you,"

"*ba-dump,*"

The more the mermaid learned more about her cute charming teacher, the more her infatuation with him increases. He was kind, mature, refined, neat, polite, soft-spoken, cultured, and so many other impressive things about him. No wonder why the mermaid was in love with him – he was everything she wanted in a man! Every day at school, she'd spend most of her free time listening to his wonderful piano compositions, admiring his free-flowing spirit that plays in harmony with the music's emotion. She told herself time and time again, he was the one for her, even if he was nine years her senior.

"Sensei? Are you going to be performing at this concert?"

Because of how frequent she visits and appreciates his music, the teacher would often invite her to his concerts outside of school. The more she listened, the more drawn she was to him, and the more she actively supported him, standing by his side in his times of joy, illness, and despair.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me…"

She was ever ready to confess her love, but not before he revealed a secret that would set her heart uneasy.

"Do you think Mermaids exist?"

"What!? O-Of course not! Sensei, m-mermaids d-d- what are you talking about!?"

"I met one. It was… a while ago. It was a time where I wanted to stop music for good. This mermaid had given me the courage to never give up and keep going. This composition I wrote is for her."

"What!?"

"Sorry about that. Forget what I just said. Did you need something?"

The pianist shared with his mermaid student that whenever he played the piano, he would think of the one he loves dearly and deeply. But to an even bigger surprise, he confesses that the one he loves was another mermaid, and thus aware of their existence. However, when he learned that the mermaid he loved was a princess, he abandoned her, because he knows that the Princess of any kingdom is responsible for her people and kingdom's safety. But in reality, he still loved her and it broke his heart to do so.

"The girl with the orange hair… I betrayed her… That's why I'm writing this song…"

The aquamarine mermaid was overwhelmed with shock and fear but still constantly encouraged him, along with helping out with his musical piece. A few days later, the composition was now complete and the pianist entered it for the 48th Annual Japanese Classical Music Contest. Even though he was admired as a wonderful pianist, it didn't stop him from feeling the pressure of competition. While receiving ongoing support from the aquamarine mermaid, a woman passed by him, a woman that was all too familiar…

"Was that!?"

"Is something wrong? Don't you need to go to the con-"

"Leave me alone!"

The aquamarine mermaid's eyes widened, horrified of her teacher's sudden outburst. The pianist realised his mistake and calmed down,

"Pardon me for my behaviour, I'm under a lot of stress right now. Can you please… leave me alone for a moment?"

"… Do your best sensei," Was her parting response.

The composition he performed was filled with his feelings. An aura of sorrow, regret, a deep apology to his beloved orange mermaid. Though the song was thoroughly entrancing to the human audience, the feelings within the songs brought the two mermaids to tears.

However, the mermaid he loved no longer was the one he knew…

"Fool… the one you love no longer exists… That's right. I can never forgive you."

The mermaid he loves was another princess that turned on the entire mermaid kingdom and spurred the ancient race to decimate their kingdoms and steal them of their pearls. The motive? Vengeance. All because of his abandonment. Heartbroken, the mermaid's love for him turned into hatred for the entire world, which formed into power which she used to reduce her own country into ruins. That was when she came across the ancient race, whose ruling prince fell in love with her. Because of how broken she is, she strings him and his minions to do her bidding and commands the invasion.

However, the aquamarine mermaid never gave up fighting against her and the ancient race, nor did she give up fighting for her pianist. With a gift of chocolates on Valentine's Day, she presented a bold confession to him.

"You'll have to forget that mermaid from your past and look to the future. I'm sure somewhere in the world there's another mermaid who is prettier and loves you more sensei…"

"The concert… I saw her… the orange mermaid from the Indian Sea… but she's changed… so much…"

"Eh?"

"Please forgive me…" He apologised,

The mermaid's heart was pierced, but she was still unable to deny that _her_ pianist clung on to _his_ mermaid, her enemy. The dark mermaid encountered the pianist once again, attempting to take his life. But the pianist just gave a kind and loving smile. If it would make her happy, then he would offer himself up.

"I won't ask you to forgive me or even to understand… But no matter what, you're the only one in my heart."

Near the end of the battle, the dark mermaid realised her pianist's reasons for the abandonment, to remember the important duties of a mermaid princess which she rejected. To atone for her sins, she joined the mermaids she betrayed to successfully vanquish the ancient race once and for all. However, she knew that the ancient prince loved her very much as his actions had proved, and decided to join him out of love once again. In spirit, she bids farewell to her Pianist, before perishing together with her new lover.

As for the aquamarine princess, she accepted that the pianist still deeply loves his mermaid, even if she was gone. With the war over, the pianist decided to move to Germany to continue his music career though, in reality, he could never let her go. He was, however, well aware of the young mermaid's affectionate love.

"Thank you for everything. I'm in your debt."

"Sensei… you know that I always…"

Before parting at the airport, he gifted her with a composition dedicated to her, as well as an affectionate kiss. Though it had brought her so much pain and tears, the aquamarine mermaid bid farewell to her loved one, wanting him to be happy. But little did she know, that her duet with love was far from over. After losing her chance at love, it was returned by another… a very unbelievable 'another'.

* * *

_Chapter 2  
The Underclassman_

"I told you that I'm not interested in younger guys!"

"Only by two years! You'll never know until you try!"

Right after her teacher's departure, a boy as tall as her forehead approached her with a romantic request out of nowhere. He had short dark blue bushy hair, and his eyes were blue with a heavy tint of grey. What stood out was his baby faced open-mouthed smile, and to the mermaid, this was giant turn-down.

"Besides, I'm going to be leaving soon anyway!" She continued,

"No worries, I can always live with long-distance relationships!"

Goodness, he was ridiculous! Brushing him off, she and her friends watched her beloved music teacher fly away. But as he did, the wind whipped up by the plane blew the sheet of music out of her hands and along with it. This upset the mermaid greatly. Though little did she know that it would be returned the next day…

"Excuse me? You dropped this at the airport yesterday,"

"Huh!? You again!?"

… By none other than that short boy from the airport. Only this time, he was wearing a school uniform with the same school symbol as hers.

"No way. How are you attending junior high school? Aren't you supposed to be in elementary!?"

"Didn't I say I was two years younger? That means I'm one school year below you! You're my upperclassman!"

'Wonderful…' She thought to herself. He was a weird child that she hoped never to see again. But now she's going to see him almost every day! But at least… he's kind…

"I'll return it… if you go out with me!" He grinned,

Or perhaps not…

"Aside from this. You also dropped a few other things… like this charm from your handbag,"

"Wha-!? How is that possible!?"

"Perhaps you need someone to look out for you…"

"It's none of your business! Give it back!"

"Haha!" The boy dodged, not to realise that a nearby green-haired friend of the mermaid snatched it from his hands,

"Give it back!" The boy growled,

"Isn't this originally hers?" She countered,

"Grr…"

"Look, if you like her, you got to stop doing things like that," The friend advised,

With that, the boy blushed furiously, but relaxed and bowed.

"My apologies, what I did was wrong…" He apologised, "BUT! I'm not going to give up on you!"

"Huh," The friend chuckled as the boy runs off, "He's not a bad person,"

"Are you sure?" The mermaid raised a sceptical eyebrow,

The more the mermaid learned more about this childish underclassman, the more her embarrassment with him increases. He was childish, clumsy, nosey, immature, unkempt, conniving, and everything that was the complete opposite of her pianist. He was also always quick to judge. Whenever any guy comes close to the mermaid, he'd get aggressive!

"It sounds wonderful! Thank you so much for playing this for me!" The mermaid thanked a boy,

"Hey!" The underclassman called out from a distance, "Are you the one who gave her that piano piece!?"

"Wha?" The boy stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't toy with me!" The underclassman rushed over and grabs him by the collar,

"Stop your nonsense! He's only here to help me!" The mermaid bellowed, "Besides, the one who gave me that music is our music teacher!"

"O-Oh…" The underclassman relented, "You mean the one that left for Germany?"

"What is wrong with you!?" The mermaid scolded, "Jumping into conclusions like that. This is all in your imagination!"

"Well, you know. I overheard that you weren't able to play the piano, so I went and got this learner book for you," The underclassman meekly responded, gritting his teeth.

"That so huh?"

"Of course!"

"Well… if you think you're that good, why don't you try and play?"

"O-Oh yeah!" The junior got flustered but responded with vigour, "I'll do it!"

But he was absolutely terrible… and her disappointment was unsurprisingly immeasurable. And while she adds 'unreliable' to that already unimpressive list, he goes and takes out his own frustrations on a tree. But nevertheless, the underclassman kept on trying and trying and trying, and constantly gets turned down, or yelled at, which leads to more tree punching. Wherever the mermaid went, he would be there. At school…

"Hi! How's your piano playing going?"

"I only wanted to play the piano so I can fully know sensei's song! Anyway, now that I know what the melody is, I'm not bothering with it anymore!"

Around town…

"Hey! Do you would you like some ice cream?"

"How about no? Please go away."

When with friends or other boys…

"Grr…"

"Do you know how scary, immature, and embarrassing you look, pressing your face to the wall like that?"

At her workplace,

"Oh wow! You look really awesome in a bikini!"

"Don't say that out loud! And also, you're taking too long for eating just one shaved ice!"

Her OTHER workplace,

"I'll keep on drinking till I burst!"

"I get that we're not getting lots of business today, but what you're doing is crazy!"

Even the home she's living in,

"Hi! Would you like to go out with me now?"

"How do you know where I live!?"

"I found out that one of your workplaces is also your home. It's pretty cool that you live in a hotel!"

"I'm really busy today. Why don't you go embarrass yourself somewhere else rather than bother and disappoint me!?"

While sure, there may be times where parts of him were attractive. But compared to the pianist, who was attractive almost all the time, it reduces the mermaid's opinion and patience, especially if he's butting in almost every single minute of her life!

"Heyo! Do you want to go out with me today?"

"Goodness! You're so annoying! I'll tell you time and time again, there is no way I'll ever like or go out with someone like you! Not in a million years! Now go away!"

However, it was one particular day for a celebratory night party known for its spectacular fireworks display. Because of how popular it is, entries were extremely hard to procure, which was disappointing to the mermaid. But, the usual visit by her underclassman at her workplace was a big surprise,

"Hey!" He energetically greeted the mermaid as usual, "If you're free tonight, do you want to go to the celebratory party together? I have tickets!"

"Wait… How did you get them!?"

"I camped out overnight at the ticket office, and got them!"

"You really are crazy!" She retorted,

In truth, even though he did do that, it all sold out the moment it got to him. He obtained them from a friend who was not interested in such a party. Funny enough, this particular friend got caught up in the underclassman's premature judgement, and yet they became friends after the ordeal.

"Anyway, I think going alone to such a wonderful party is no fun. As I said, why don't you go out with me?"

"… Yes. I'd love to." The mermaid accepted with a smirk,

"That's wonderful! I'll pick you up later!" The clueless junior gave a big smile only a child would and happily ran off.

"Wow…" A friend of the mermaid spoke, "I never knew you'd be going on a date!"

"I'm not," The mermaid gave a mocking look and gesture, "He's an immature and undependable kid that is nowhere interesting or special. If he just wants me to accompany him, that's fine by me!"

"Wow… that's really cold of her." Another friend came up once the mermaid was gone,

"What's their deal?" The first friend asks,

"He's been coming to see her almost every single day. Asking to go out together, or to give her gifts." The second friend explains, "It's obvious that he really likes her, and she knows it too!"

"He's a persistent follower, isn't he?"

"Yes. But over time we've seen his antics, he's actually very kind to her! And she's been treating him horribly!" The second friend continued, "Every time he turns tail because of something blunt she said, I feel bad for him!"

"Hmm…" The first friend smiled. "I have an idea!"

The friends of the aquamarine mermaid hatched an operation to bring the two of them closer together. The first step was to make him very attractive. By making him pretend to be good at beach sports, or courageous on any thrill ride. She, as usual, didn't so much as bat an eye. But deep down, she felt a wave of unusual anger when he saw the underclassman getting all blushy and nervous around her friends. As for the boy himself, he had no idea what they were doing but knew that since they were the mermaid's friends, he should get along with them.

Unaware that the operation was going the wrong way, the next step was to make the mermaid jealous. Another friend latched onto his shoulders while he carried her around doing all sorts of romantic things which again, he was not aware of the intention. The mermaid took notice of that, and could not ignore it. She retreated from the scene, full of anger and rage. That's when the friend who was worried about the mermaid's treatment to the boy realised that she did acquire feelings for him from all his attempts.

But as the boy went on the way home to prepare, the tickets he held on were blown away by the wind. Realising that only after he dressed up smartly, he started to panic and cry.

"What am I going to do!?"

Meanwhile, the mermaid also smartly dressed for the occasion, questioning his 'unreliability' when he said he was going to dress up not to embarrass her, as well as offering to escort her like the princess she is. Perhaps she found all of this rather… sweet of him. Then the doorbell rang,

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

The mermaid greeted with a smile, for once. She was about to take a gander at how her 'escort' looked until she found that he was very crestfallen.

"I'm sorry. We can't go to the party tonight,"

"What!?"

This… child. After deciding to go out with him for once, and he stands her up!? She snaps and flies into a rage,

"Of all of the- and to think I dressed up like this!? I can't believe you!"

"I'm… sorry," The boy bowed,

"That's it!" The mermaid stormed out, "I hate you!"

"W-Wait!" The underclassman protested, but she wouldn't stop to hear it. "I… really messed up there,"

Out of all the times, he's been turned down, this one made him look at himself with contempt,

"I'm so pathetic…"

The mermaid's heart was shattered. She really wanted to go to that party, and for him to just cancel it when it was only a few hours away!? And not to mention all the hijinks he did that afternoon!? His persistence was embarrassing enough, but this was the last straw! As she stares into the setting sun above the water's edge, she made a vow with two of her friends as her witness,

"I'm not going to be involved with him anymore!"

"Please," Her friend pleaded, "Please forgive him!"

"You see," The second friend explained, "What happened that afternoon wasn't his intention…"

"Hey!"

Surprised, the mermaid looked below the railings to find the boy, looking very concerned, paddling up to them on a rowboat,

"I want to take you to a great place. That is… if you still want to."

"Forget it! I don't want to listen to your excuses!"

The mermaid lashed out, refusing to look at his face,

"Please! Hear me out! The truth is, I cancelled our date because I lost the tickets on the way here."

"Huh?"

"But when you yelled at me today, I realised you really did want to go to that party. For losing those tickets, and lying to you, I'm really sorry. I guess I deserve your hate and that ongoing disappointment." He lowered his head.

"Oh…"

"But!" His baby-face turns serious, "I still want to go on a date with you, so I won't give up this chance! So please forgive me…"

He faces her eye-to-eye,

"… And go out with me again!"

"I can't believe you... I've said it already, I-"

"What happened that afternoon was just for show," The friend confessed, "The entire point was for you to notice him."

"What!?"

"I promise you…" The boy vowed, "I promise you that I will take you to a better place since we can't go to the party. Please cheer up…"

And then he looked back up with a cheerful smile and a wink,

"… My princess,"

"You idiot! Can you stop saying those sort of lines?"

"Go for it!" The first friend cheered, "Both of you have fun!"

"Let me help you there…"

The second friend responded by pushing the mermaid over the railings, and safely in the boy's arms,

"Hey! That's dangerous, you know that!?" The mermaid harshly responded,

"You need to face your true feelings," The second friend replied, "So do your best!"

As the sun falls over the horizon, and the moon rises up, the young boy paddled with both his arms towards his intended destination. Opposite the boat, the mermaid watched as his efforts of rowing caused him to perspire.

"I'm sorry, we're nearly there. Please wait a little longer,"

"You're sweating a lot,"

"Th-Thanks,"

"Seriously. You're the one who needs taking care of."

"I-I appreciate it. Here we are!"

"Wait…" The mermaid looked to a brightly lit hotel, "Isn't that?"

Sparks begin to shower from the hotel lookout and fireworks flew to the sky, erupting in many colours.

"This was the best place to see the fireworks without going into the venue. Isn't it a perfect view?"

"Yeah!"

Then she sees something intriguing,

"You look all untidy after all that paddling,"

"Oh!"

The boy looked at his crooked bowtie, his unbuttoned dress shirt, his unaligned jacket and felt very embarrassed. But what she didn't mention to him was that it suits him; makes him look cool. In fact, everything that he did after she got in the boat was more than she had expected. There was no doubt that the underclassman was still a child who was extremely unreliable, persistent and annoying! But… like tonight, he's persistent to do his best for her. Even when he messes up, he doesn't give up. He makes do with something else in a short time. Such perseverance is… rare to her. She smiles at him. Maybe getting ice cream with him won't be so bad, or to do the other activities he mentioned! So far everything he offered was new to her, and she'd enjoy that as long as she's with-

"I love you!"

Okay, he's still embarrassing…

* * *

_Chapter 3  
The Decision_

Only half a month has passed since the underclassman entered the aquamarine mermaid's life. They have been getting along very well, especially when she genuinely enjoys the time spent together after seeing him in a new light. However, he had no idea about her true identity and had never learned about the existence of mermaids. Furthermore, the mermaid was caught up in another fight with a new enemy, adding to the difficulties of having a friendship let alone a relationship with a human. Even so, the underclassman's lack of such knowledge was for the better, or so the mermaid thought.

In truth, the second war happening on the surface was the reason why the princess hasn't returned to her kingdom in the South Atlantic Ocean. All of her subjects survived the exodus and found refuge in another kingdom. They have now returned to their kingdom to rebuild it. It was thanks to this war that she got to stay and learn more about the junior, as well as have feelings for him. When the two of them walked back to her home, she received a letter; signed and sent by none other than the pianist, her pianist. After reading it, the mermaid was thrown into disarray, distracting her from her usual activities, including not eating dinner and shutting herself in her room. It turns out she was trying to write a return letter, but with no idea what to write, with no idea how she feels about the situation.

"Just write about how you feel, no need to be so complicated!" Her friend suggests,

"True… But I don't even know my feelings right now…"

"Huh?"

"Why did I fall in love with him (the pianist) back then? And do I find my time with him (the underclassman) a lot more enjoyable?"

The mermaid tears up,

"Ever since I got the letter, I can only think about nothing but my pianist. All the loving memories I have with him come flooding back. A-Am I the one that's going crazy now?"

The underclassman was also there when he saw the letter given to his mermaid. Although he had a serious frown, he didn't show any sign of jealousy or aggression like before. He was just there to see her home and said his farewells without making the situation awkward. Even so, the letter from the mermaid's previous lover gnaws at his mind, and he too could tell by her conflicted and worried face that she still hasn't decided. The next day, the underclassman came with another invitation,

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a ride with me on a new set of wheels,"

"No way… are you serious? At your age?"

"Oh yeah!"

"But you don't even have a licence yet!"

"Oh, whatever! Come and see!"

The underclassman was technically right. They were a new set of wheels, but going by the general public assumption, she was not expecting to see two wheels attached to a long frame sporting two seats, and not even the single presence of a motor. At least that explains why he's not bothered about not having a licence.

"Well, what do you think of my new wheels?"

"It's just a bicycle…"

"Yeah. Tandem bicycle. Cool, right?"

"I don't know… this is another level of embarrassment,"

"Let's ride together!"

It did not go as planned in the boy's head. Straight from the get-go, the boy had to do all the pedalling while the mermaid watches him go.

"Why didn't you tell me that you don't know how to ride a bike in the first place?"

"Because I didn't know I could until I got on one,"

"It's easy to do!"

"This is the first time I've ever got on one,"

"At your age!? How have you lived without riding one?"

"Because there's no need to ride a bike in the sea,"

"Wait, what?"

"N-Nothing!"

The 'solo' bike trip ended up with the underclassman receiving a small cramp, which was something the mermaid wanted to apologise for. But he shrugs it off like it was nothing because he spoke with honesty that the date he planned would be nothing if she didn't smile. A few more hours of cycling and the two of them got lost. Again, it didn't bother the underclassman, since this wasn't his first time getting lost riding to faraway places. He found riding to another town very exciting. To his surprise, the princess shared that same excitement, from swimming to a new kingdom when she was young,

"Another kingdom?"

"Oh. Sorry, never mind!"

But it was also a day where an enemy of the mermaid, a beautiful vampire, decided to execute his plan. Disguised as an illusionist, the monster hypnotised everyone that came to see his show, including the two young teens who stumbled by because it was advertised to 'couples'. Once everyone was in his grasp, he revealed an artefact that tortures any mermaid exposed to its light. The mermaid felt pale once the light was revealed, then fell on all fours, experiencing indescribable agony. However, the cries and painful looks of the mermaid broke the underclassman's trance.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"That… light…"

The underclassman took notice. This illusionist… to make a bright artefact like that float in the air, and for it to bring the mermaid pain… there was something inhuman about it, but he could never leave the one he loves in pain like this!

"Hang in there! I'll help you somehow!"

As a protective instinct overwhelms him, the underclassman approaches the vampire, jumps on his shoulders, uses it to propel himself into the air and shatter the glowing orb with a single punch. With the light gone, the audience bent over asleep, and the pain shackling the mermaid princess was broken. Enraged at the boy's interruption, the vampire kicked the junior in the chest, sending him flying and knocking him out. Fortunately, the mermaid princess was able to regain her strength and sent the vampire fleeing.

The next thing the boy woke up to was the mermaid's smiling face, his head upon her lap. It appears he has been out till dusk had approached. Seeing that everything that happened was gone, he demanded some answers.

"Because you've been pedalling so much, you passed out doing the show,"

"Really? Wow… looks like I was embarrassing… again."

"Not at all. I think what you did was brave. Thank you so much…"

The mermaid smiled as she gave her thanks, but the boy had no idea what went on. And to think that he was criticised for not being understandable, she falls under that same behaviour to him sometimes…

The moon came out when they returned to the beach near their town. And the boy, who spent the entire day cheering her up, decided to ask a heavy question.

"That letter… it's from sensei isn't it?"

"I thought I told you it's not nice to pry into other people's busin-"

"I love you,"

"What?"

"I love you!"

The underclassman grabbed the mermaid, and pulled her close in a warm embrace,

"But deep down, I know you still love sensei. I understand that completely…"

"Huh?"

"Everything that you love about him… talent, patience, kindness, maturity… I don't have even a fraction of that, which is something that you've always told me."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be truly happy. I want you to smile. And if he's what makes you happy, and I'm in the way… then I'm willing to bow out."

The mermaid blinked while the underclassman let go. She could see it. Once again, there was an aura of seriousness from his eyes. The childish air around him? It was almost non-existent.

"You… You would do something like that… for me?"

The boy nodded.

"After all that we've been through!?"

The boy jumped at the mermaid's sudden rebuttal,

"What happened to you? Didn't you always want to impress me? To win my heart? You should tell me to forget about him!"

The boy went silent. This was a surprise. A surprise he never expected. Is that how she really felt? Thankfully, he could still feel the opportunity to explain more. He pulled from his pocket a pair of tickets. This time to a concert… by none other than her pianist.

"He's coming back to Japan for a while… he's become extremely popular. Please be honest with me... If you still love him… I'm really out of your league."

The mermaid burst into tears,

"Yes… I really did love him! But the letter he sent me… I was forced to think about what was important to me… who was important to me… after what happened today and for the past month, it's you. You are the one who's becoming a bigger part in my life…"

The underclassman quickly changed his meek tone,

"I know I'm not an adult. But please, stay with me! I know that someday, I'll grow into someone you can be proud of!"

"And yet you were about to let me go?"

"Sorry… I don't have anything to say in my defence,"

"Then you be honest with me… do you really love me?"

"Yes. I do,"

"Really really love me?"

"I love you!"

"No matter what girl I am?"

She spoke with her heart asking another question. Would he love her, even if she was a mermaid?

"I! Love! You!"

And he rests his head on hers, only to drop out of bashfulness. With another sharp comment of not to get carried away, deep down she felt happy, really happy; because this was the first time that she felt what it was like to be loved in contrast of loving someone. But as she dawned in the warmth of being loved, she remembered that as she was a mermaid princess and one day has to return to her own kingdom once peace returns. It would mean parting with him forever. But despite that, she believes. She wants to believe that she too can fall in love.

Christmas Eve dawns on Japan, and most of the country was covered in snow. For the aquamarine princess, the battle against the new enemy was coming to its end. But on such a day, she wanted to see the junior one more time. They met on a cliff above a church, facing the sea and the ocean. From there the mermaid revealed what the letter had contained. The pianist wrote to her, wishing her good health, studies, but most importantly, to be loved. What threw her into an existential confusion was the request to find the one who would truly love her and only her, with absolute faith that she can.

Alongside returning a ticket for the pianist's concert, she told the underclassman that she has written back to him. She explains that she had always seen the pianist as a beautiful star in the sky that she could only gaze at, unable to reach. But now, she has found someone who would look to the skies beside her. That is the person she would treasure the most. The one she treasures… is the underclassman, her underclassman.

"H-Hey… are you sure it's alright?"

The mermaid pouted at his uncertain remark,

"Geez, you always go weak whenever I mention things like that. Look, half a month since he left, he's already become a famous musician. I'd look like an embarrassment if I didn't have a boyfriend now, would I? But even if it's to show sensei; deep down…"

She smiled brightly, her cheeks red with loving certainty

"… I really like you!"

Her underclassman smiled back, also with that same face,

"By the way, I have one more gift…" He said,

Out from his pocket once more came an aquamarine barrette lined with pearls and the images of seashells. The mermaid was amazed by how beautiful it looks,

"Put it on me!" She demanded,

"Okay!"

But as he did so, the mermaid noticed something else. Something that slipped from her view until this moment. It was only half a month, and this underclassman had grown tall. In fact, she was now as tall as his forehead, as if they had just swapped heights. That's when she realised to herself. He's beginning to grow now, grow into someone that he promised to be for her. After he carefully fitted the accessory, the two gazed deeply into each other's eyes, then their lips touched, and then they kissed. The mermaid vowed to herself, he is the one for her, nobody else. She will always love and cherish him for days to come, even when the time to leave the surface draws near…

* * *

_Chapter 4  
The Parting_

For the rest of the month, the new couple has been doing plenty of things together. For one, the ice cream store was now a regular place to visit.

"You always go for the chocolate mint,"

"And you always go for the vanilla. Do you know how boring that is? Girls would like their boys to have peculiar tastes you know."

"Then I guess you prefer the guys who have traditional tastes."

"Oh shush! You idiot!"

They'd also go shopping for clothes often. Even though fashion wasn't the boy's interest, he stayed happy and enthusiastic for hours seeing his girl smile and laugh when she tries on every latest article. Sometimes he would get roped into it, and he won't mind either.

"Don't I look fabulous?"

She wore the combination of a teal skirt and a blue blouse, along with wearing a turquoise jacket with a gemstone crest where the heart was. A trendy modern look, she enjoys what she sees.

"Alright, I'm coming out soon!"

The boy, on the other hand, dressed smartly. With long black slacks, a white button-up dress shirt, a deep blue vest, and a red bowtie. The princess blushed as he stood tall and adjusted his bowtie. Give him a towel or a tray and he'll become the finest butler! Or maybe… her butler? The thought of him serving her tea or escorting her every day makes her feel really warm inside.

"It does not suit you,"

"Huh? Why?"

"You're my boyfriend! Not my servant!"

"I can be both, my princess…"

"Jeez! You're reaching a new level of embarrassment… and for some reason I like it!"

"So do you think it still suits me?"

"I said no! It doesn't!"

The boy has also learned a lot more about what the mermaid truly thinks whenever she tries to act unimpressed. After all, she always likes to play hard-to-get/impress! Kind of ironic there, making her look like the child. Indeed, the two have never been happier when in love, enjoying each other's company as if tomorrow never comes. But two months later, that tomorrow came and ran her over. It was a letter from the South Atlantic Kingdom, now fully rebuilt. The only thing missing was their princess.

"We're allowed to stay for five more days, then we must go," Her friend, a mermaid princess, instructed.

"But… it's not fair!"

The aquamarine princess was crushed. As she felt before, she knew that she had to return home one day, but she'd never expected to be hurt like this. Falling in love with a human while unable to tell them their secret lest they perish. How was she going to break the news of leaving to her underclassman? To make matters worse, the day she got her letter, her underclassman also planned a date with her this afternoon.

"What can I say? How can I tell him?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew myself. If it were really up to me… I'd want to stay in the human world with the one I love. But… as monarchs, we can't do that,"

"That is true… before I met him (underclassman), I was worried about my kingdom, fearing that after it was turned to ruins, I would be the only surviving mermaid left. I'd be more than happy returning to the sea, but now with him… I feel terrible doing that now! I'd be leaving him forever!"

"I know… we've always been taught to never fall in love with a human or have a human-mermaid relationship, and yet the both of us have done so without any regrets. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why aside from the risk of turning into bubbles. We'd end up breaking our own hearts, as well as theirs."

"I don't know how I can explain it to him… I really need more time to think,"

Once that happened, a message appeared on the aquamarine mermaid's phone. A message from her underclassman.

_'Sorry! Something terrible in my family has come up, so I won't be able to come soon. But don't get mad, I've merely moved our date to tonight! Nothing's changed, at all!'_

"Well aren't I lucky… How about you?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend tomorrow. But… just thinking about it… I can't just leave… I would do anything to continue seeing him, as well as being together,"

"Same…"

For tonight's dinner date, the princess wore exactly what she had during the time her underclassman took her to the fireworks by rowboat. Aqua blue dress, the sling purse, and the blue rose. The only difference is that her hair is now clipped together with the barrette. The underclassman wore the same outfit on that date, a fully black tuxedo. However, he also manages to carry along a bouquet of flowers, and an aqua handkerchief, the same colour as her hair and eyes. This time, he had forgotten nothing! Ah, technology…

"I'm here! Are you ready?"

"You better not have forgotten anything! You know it's not just you!"

"Not this time- I mean not anymore!"

"That's an improvement already!" She giggled,

The dinner place was only but a walk away, known to serve one of the finest seafood at a very reasonable price. The mermaid was impressed to see that her underclassman had acted in a very mature manner, which to be honest, was the first time ever since meeting him.

"Would both of you like cola?" The waiter asked,

The mermaid was about to speak until the underclassman took over,

"No thanks. Just orange juice will do. Is that alright with you dear?"

"It is," The mermaid smiled,

"Very well then,"

Now he's even becoming more considerate and thoughtful, every day he always brings a new surprise. Whether it's improvements to his behaviour or taking her to a new place. Seeing him grow up when she's around is really cool and encouraging. But within that smile, she hid a sad heart. It would be even more painful to break the news to him, after giving that extra time to think.

As for the underclassman, he was happy to see his mermaid relish the dish that he chose specifically for her, perhaps a sigh of relief that she may like it. And to be fair, he was proud of himself that he picked a good place. That being said, he could sense that something was bothering her, and perhaps he may know why…

After the dinner, the two of them walked to the cliff next to the church, the place where the two had formed their relationship.

"Thank you so much for taking me out to the restaurant, the food was really wonderful. I guess it makes up for postponing our afternoon date,"

"Thanks. You know I always try my best,"

"That we can agree on!"

The two looked up to the starry skies.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She spoke,

"Not as beautiful as you,"

"Yes, well. That goes without saying!"

As much as she tried to act prickly at all, deep down she knew that this was the best place to explain what was going to happen. The sad reality that both will have to face. But… as much as she tries to, she can't.

"You know… if there is always something on your mind, you can always tell me," The underclassman encouraged,

"In that case…" The mermaid started, "I want you to look at me now."

As the underclassman did so, he was met with a face streaming with tears. Her face in emotional pain, messing up the mascara on her eyes and foundation on her cheeks. The underclassman went bleak, he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"You're… You're leaving right?" He asked, "Somewhere far away?"

"H-How did you know?" The mermaid cried,

"When we first met, you told me that you wouldn't be staying in Japan. And yet, here you are, three months later, not even budging. I'd normally assumed that you just wanted to get rid of me. But after all our time we've been through, whether we were a couple or not, deep down I know you're an honest person. Brutal and harsh, but honest."

The mermaid winced. That's not something she'd like to hear from her underclassman, even though it's true.

"So when you said you were leaving, I believed it some way or another. But do you also remember what I said? That I can always live with long-distance relationships?"

"Yeah… I remember that too. How annoying you were… I'd be more than happy to have left you back then. But now it pains me to tell you… where I'm going, you can't."

"What do you mean? It's not like you're going to a war-torn country are you?"

"Even worse than that. It's impossible to reach me!" She yelled, "No matter how much you try, we can never see each other again!"

She bursts into tears and got down on her knees, crying out all the pain, all the sadness that she had to speak out. The pain that comes with honesty. Her underclassman looked at her with such sadness. If she was sad, he would be too. But the boy knelt down and gave her a deep hug.

"I remember you asked me this; do you love me? And I said yes, no matter what type of girl you are. So let me return that question to you. Do you love me? Even with my own flaws?"

The mermaid didn't move a muscle, save for her sobbing and tears. After a second later, she too wraps her hands around the underclassman and hugged hard.

"I really do love you. I love you so much! I don't want to leave you! But… I'm needed where I have to go…"

"Whatever your reason, I understand." The boy whispered, "You have responsibilities. We all do. Isn't that what you wanted me to be? A responsible and dependable person?"

"Huh… yes. I did,"

"I promised you that I grow up as someone that you can be proud of. I'm not going to break that, no matter how far we are."

"Please stop! I'm telling you, it's impossible!"

"Is that what you told me when I asked you to go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell that from when we first met (and not to mention my constant eavesdropping), I was repulsive and immature. You were into older men, or at least what they have, which I don't. But… did I ever stop?"

"Of course not… you were so annoying and persistent back when I thought you were just a kid!"

"Well, I don't ever regret doing that, since I ended up becoming your boyfriend. However, that is probably the last time I swear I will do in my life. Because there is no one else that I love more than you."

"Oh…" The mermaid hugged him again,

"As I said, I can deal with long-distance relationships. But when we grow older, and I have things that I can do at that age, I swear I will come and find you. I promise."

The mermaid cupped her hands on his face and kisses him, with her eyes closed. It was ridiculous, unrealistic, and impossible; all his bold claims and promises would never get him this far. But it was true… even what she thought impossible was partially made a reality by him – for her to return his love, to let go of her pianist, to know what it was like to love and be loved as a mermaid, with a guy two years younger! The underclassman did the same. To block out any visual distraction, to feel nothing but her kiss. The two kissed for a minute, unbothered by the shining stars and the crashing waves.

Walking her back home, the underclassman had something else in his mind,

"So when are you going to leave?"

"Five days from now,"

"I'd be happy to clear out whatever I have for those final days,"

"You really have become caring for other people's feelings,"

"Only for you,"

"Sometimes, you've got to lend an ear to your friends and family as well,"

"I'll make sure of that. By the way, I want to request one more thing from you."

"And that is?"

"I said I would come and find you, but… I'd still like to know where you will be going. It's not impossible, but perhaps a location would make things less difficult."

"You really don't have the word 'impossible' in your dictionary. Do you?"

"Even if you live in the far reaches of space, I will come and find you."

"Goodness, you really are persistent. And crazy." The mermaid rolls her eyes, "But… I know your sort of crazy is a good one. One I love about you,"

"Heh heh… You sure?"

"I'm sure. Very well then. I will tell you this and will keep on reminding you until I leave. On the day of my departure, at around noon, I want you to go to our own private spot and look to the sea. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good." The mermaid nodded as they finally reached her home, "Well… thanks for taking me home, and the date."

The junior simply bowed,

"And… thank you for entering my life… for all that you've done." She continued, followed with a kiss,

"The same for you too. Thank you."

"Goodnight…"

The mermaid waved as she entered the hotel and closed the doors. The underclassman stood for a while there, his head bent down, his teeth and fists clenched, and tears streaking down his face.

"Goodnight… my… mermaid… princess."

His reasons for changing the time of the date was a lie. As she always wanted him to be, he came early, ready to surprise her with a trip to the aquarium. Apparently, they've recently implemented a boat ride that is not only filled with aquatic knowledge but even a little thrill ride here and there. He didn't have the stomach for white-knuckle rides, but if it's for his girl, he'll face his fears! And that's when he stumbled onto their conversation. As he listens, all the things he had planned for today was dropped for the sudden realisation of his girlfriend's true identity; a mermaid, and an actual mermaid princess no less! 'Out of her league' is no longer the apt term, more like 'two different worlds'! Why? Why didn't she tell him this? Now it was his turn to have conflicting emotions. A secret like that is a big deal! It would explain lots of things! Did she trust him or not!? What is the point of being in a relationship then!?

He paused. Then thought hard… what really is a mermaid? The only thing he knows is that they were humans with fishtails and thus live in the sea. Perhaps there's something more to it than what he really knows. He can't act rashly this time… he can't blow up… he promised her that he'll care for HER feelings. She was always brutally honest, so if she had to hide a secret like this, there MUST be a reason. With that, he cancelled the aquarium trip and opted for dinner. This will give him all the time he needs to set things straight.

First matter of hand, he rushed to the library, hoping to learn more about mermaids, or at least the stories about them. Despite getting weird looks, he was guided to the particular books he needed the most. From reading about the life and burdens of a mermaid, his heart sank. Sure, it was everything that he needed to know, but it was so tragic that he could not help but feel pain and empathy for any mermaid who has fallen in love; even worse now that he knows they exist. After reading all that he needs, he was convinced he made the right choice not going to the aquarium. With that ride, it would risk revealing her true form.

Coming back home to rest, he reflected upon what he heard from the conversation… her 'kingdom'… 'As monarchs'. If he pieced together her confession of leaving, 'I'm needed where I have to go,' it's no doubt that she is royalty. A queen or a princess… but she's two years older than he is, she's too young to be a queen; so a princess.

Before he went out, he asked his mother to help him with his appearance.

"You know, I'm actually impressed that you want to look smart! Your girlfriend must be important to you if she wants you to change from your usual casual self."

"She is,"

"When are you going to invite her over? I want to know more about the girl who's crazy enough to date you!"

"Mum! Don't say that! Besides, don't you have faith in me?"

"Do you want my honest opinion? Not entirely."

"Grr… you really are like her,"

"Ha! That explains why she's interested in you!"

"Speaking of, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on what it is,"

"Was it 'impossible' to fall in love and marry dad? Weren't you guys 'from different worlds'?"

"Oof, that's a tough one. Yeah, hard no. How about AFTER your date?"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

And at the end of the day, he was convinced that the girl he loves was indeed a mermaid princess. He understood why she had to leave. Any princess would have to support her kingdom by birthright, and if it means supporting and keeping a large number of people, or mermaids, safe and prosperous, she would have to give up her own personal life, no matter how harsh. And if he dared press further onto her secrets of a mermaid, it would mean her life. Not only would her people lose a princess, but he'd lose the one he loves too, and that's the last thing he wants. Heck, when he did a little internet check in the library, there were baseless rumours that mermaids could get drunk on carbonate in soft drinks. Regardless, he took no chances of that happening, so jumping in for orange juice was also a good choice!

And yet… he didn't regret falling in love with her either. He could never forget the time he spent with her. She was meant for him! If anything, he'll support her even beyond his boundary! He was sure that even if she has a kingdom to run, she can still fall in love! It can work… can it?

On one of the remaining five days, the underclassman's mom made a beeline for his bedroom with two glasses of soft drink.

"Thanks for the cola mum. What's up?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the promise I made when you wanted to know about how mummy and daddy met? And people think just because I was raised in an uncivilised area, I don't know a shred about making promises or raising kids."

"Sorry, mom. So yeah… was it impossible for you and dad to get married because of differences?"

"What is this? A prince falling in love with a commoner? Hahaha!" The mom scoffed, "Well, now that I think back upon it, it did go like that."

"How?"

"I met dad when I was in college. He came from a very rich and important family. He also had the looks and intelligence suited for that too. A real charmer let me tell you. All the girls wanted him, including me."

"Never took you to be one for the rich guys,"

"It's not the wealth I'm interested in. It's the positive personality of a 'rich kid'. They're kind, sweet, and supportive. Not like the stereotypical spoiled brat."

"What you described was also stereotypical too,"

"Whatever! That's my type of guy! But most importantly, I know that someone like me, living in the rough underbelly of our country, could never be with a man like him. We'd disagree on many things, and we'd probably have conflicting ambitions. Like I cared about all that! I wanted him and I wanted him bad!"

"So how did you do it?"

"I butt into his life almost every day to impress him, to shower my care for him, maybe act a little naughty and flirty. But the main thing is, I kept! On! Trying! Like what you've been doing with your girlfriend. You spent a lot of your pocket money on things way above your age. Fine dining, that celebratory party; only older men has that sort of interest. Don't tell me she's been chasing after men older than her!"

"Uhh…"

"Oh God, she's like that huh? How old was the last person she dated?"

"It was our former music teacher."

"Wow, she's an absolute riot! Good thing she didn't land him in jail!"

"I think things would have turned a whole lot worse for both of us if that did happen,"

"Anyway, he shot me down many times, but all that persistence paid off and he eventually found me very loving. But when our relationship became official, he said it was going to sting his family. I was like 'Nah forget them', but to him it was important. I had to meet the parents so I could really acknowledge how deep his situation is for loving me. They were some stuck-up bastards, I won't mince my words there. They won't accept me, even if I'd be willing to change and become a lady. That's what dad put me through too; if it means being with him forever, I'll bite my tongue."

"No wonder why neither of you talks about grandma or grandpa,"

"Dad did invite them to meet you, but they never responded. I don't think they'd even care of meeting their grandchild the moment they cut him off the tree and forced him to change his surname. Yes, it's sad, but for those who care more about what someone can bring to the family's wealth rather than who they are, it's an 'acceptable' loss."

"Wow… I never knew they'd be so horrible…"

"Dad decided to change our surname then. A spring of life, free from the restraints of being a wealthy family and starting a clean slate. Sure, there was a lot to adjust to as a middle-class family, but he never gave up. And I made sure he didn't tip over either."

"… Thanks, mum. For sharing with me."

"Anything for you dear. Now tell me… why ask me this? Is it something to do about your girlfriend?"

"Yeah… she's leaving Japan."

"Oh that's incredibly heartbreaking, you'd never see that happen!"

"Would you be mad if I brought her along, and neither you nor dad like her?"

"Hey now, don't ever think that what happened between dad and I will happen to you and her. You don't deserve that kind of treatment, and neither should she. Of course, if I did meet her, then I'd be less worried! What is she like?"

"I borrowed a book from the library. Check my desk."

"That's not a direct answer,"

"You will find out once you look at it,"

Looking over the mom found a book with the picture of a smiling mermaid on its cover, then instantly she got it. His mom took one long swig of her cola and burst into ear-piercing laughter,

"A mermaid!? Seriously!? If they did exist, and you end up dating one of them, I'd be more than happy to give you my blessing!"

The boy looked like he was about to cry. So the mum took another drink and spoke calmly,

"Sorry. I really don't know much about mermaids, much less how to talk to them. But I do know one thing…"

"What?"

"Your annoying persistence has landed you in so much trouble with your school conduct. And not to mention that because of your focus on things other than classwork and homework, your report is never good. That's why I said have a lack of faith in you."

"Sorry, mum…"

"But no matter what, hold on to that persistence for her, no matter how annoying it is to others. If you do, there is no such thing as impossible, not even loving a mermaid. After all, your dear insensitive mom has been there before!"

"I will,"

"But it's going to be a difficult path. You have to work harder than before, come across serious dilemmas, and maybe even sacrifice opportunities along the way. Since your mermaid girlfriend's going to live underwater, you'd better make sure you know where!"

"She'll tell me on the day that she leaves. I have to go to an important place."

"Wonderful! But there's something else important you need to have if you want to work hard. That's faith. Have faith in your girlfriend. Make sure she has faith in you. That you are bound to find her, and nothing will get in your way. Despite what I said, I do have faith in you for your love life, I'll support and pray for your success and safety."

"Thank you again, mom."

"It's because I love you very much, my dear. Now you'd better get out and spend the rest of the time she has left on this land!"

And so the boy and the mermaid went out on as many dates as they could, making each other's company eternally memorable until the day of departure dawns. While he stood at their private meeting point, something clicked into his mind. He remembered the relationship between the mermaid and their teacher. He could admit that the teacher had feelings for her because he was sincerely loved. However, he had to leave her, to pursue his music career. Now, it feels like he was stepping into the mermaid's shoes and her in their teacher's. Is this what it feels like? To love someone and feel sorrow once the one you love leaves you?

No.

This wasn't a one-sided love. Even if it wasn't love at first sight, the mermaid did something that the pianist didn't do, return the love. That's right. She loved him, her underclassman, just as much as he loved her. And because of that, he'll search for her.

_"You came… you came as you promised,"_

A singing voice echoed throughout the area. The voice was mesmerising, and yet it was also familiar…

_"You came… __As you promised your loved one…"_

The underclassman looked around, eager to find the one who was singing.

_"I am further from the place you are seeking… All I can ask of you is listen to my song… if you wish to find the one you love, no matter how impossible it is…"_

"I'm listening!" The boy yelled. He had a really strong feeling… no… he's certain. The singing voice belongs to the mermaid he loves.

_"The South Atlantic Ocean… search for her there… if you truly love her. She will never forget you…"_

And the voice was gone. The underclassman teared up again. He knew eventually this day will come, but more than ever, these were tears of gratitude. With a nod of determination, he walked over to the cliff and hollered out,

"I love you! I will never forget you! I promise, no matter how long it takes, don't forget me! Because I will find you! I have faith in you! This isn't goodbye forever. We will meet again!"

And far away from the coast, a mermaid with long aqua blue hair and tail smiled. She can hear his voice loud and clear. She pulled out a beautiful antique box that originated from her kingdom. As she opened it, inside nestled the aquamarine barrette gifted to her by the boy on the cliffs; the boy she loves dearly. A tear streamed down from her eye.

"Thank you… for never giving up on me. I have faith in you too. Yes, even if this is goodbye… I love you, with the bottom of my heart. Surely we will meet again…"

And as she closed the box, she dived down to the depths below on her way back to her beloved kingdom. There was a strong possibility that she will never have the time to visit him let alone meet with him. But with the memories spent with him, his gift, and his parting words, there is a glimmer of hope amidst the sadness. No matter the distance, time, or situation, she believes they will meet again.

_*TO BE CONTINUED*_

* * *

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! So yeah, after reading this, I'm sure you can tell that this is a retelling of something familiar... but if you're wondering why... that's what's coming up:**

**In part 2 of _The Girl in the Aquamarine Sea_... spoiler alert! They're going to meet again! The question is how, and what happens? Not to mention, it may reveal the secret behind this book to all...**


	4. South Atlantic Tale - Part 2

**Hello everyone! Eucalyptus Paper Here! First off, I want to say that it has been tough, writing the second part. When it was near completion, I found out I was writing too much! So I decided to break it up into three parts. Thank you for waiting, and I'm happy for any reviews and comments you've dropped. Now with that being said, let's continue!**

* * *

_Chapter 5  
The Search and Responsibility_

Years have passed, and the mermaid princess turned twenty-one. She was graced with many motivating messages and celebratory cheers for a long life that would lead her to happiness and a prosperous ruling. The mermaid smiled, as she loves all her subjects for supporting her, as well as grateful that everyone was able to live in peace once again. However, she felt that deep inside, something was missing…

That's right, she never told her beloved underclassman about her birthday. If he knew, he would have done something extraordinary alongside his loving birthday gift to her!

"Princess! I've got something from our messengers!" A light-blue mermaid about eighteen years of age with medium length hair tapped her princess' shoulder.

"Is it?" The princess turned around with a shining hope,

"It is!" She smiled back, "Forgive me, but a week ago with your letter to him, I decided to scribble down your birthday. Now check it out! He's sent three letters!"

"No way!"

"I've placed them in your study. Once this birthday ceremony is over, why don't we go look at them together?"

"I like that idea!"

Once the formalities were over, the two mermaids swam to the study. On her long and beautiful coral desk, three letters lay in the middle, surrounded by plenty of papers and books regarding issues, suggestions and reports. She looked at the letters, written in ink used by humans, and with penmanship all too familiar.

"At first, I thought it was weird that he would number the letters, but I think it's for you to read it in order!" The handler explained,

"Just how much did he write to me!? Then again… it just shows that he cares a lot!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? I mean, I'm excited too, Your Highness!"

The first letter sent from her long-distance boyfriend had a parcel attached to it…

_My Princess…_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I must say, I need to thank your friend for giving me your birth date. That's probably the one thing I should have asked you before you went. Though I asked of you to see this letter first, I honestly wrote this last. In this parcel contains a wonderful gift that was crafted specifically just for you, I'll explain it on my revised second letter. Once again, happy birthday and I hope you're ready to hear what will be in the other two letters._

_Love  
Your Persistent Boyfriend_

"Aww…" The handler pouted, "He should have signed off with Prince!"

"I would vomit if he did that,"

The princess took hold of the parcel and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a seashell that had an aquamarine colour, with yellow lights that seem to glow. It was truly a spectacle to believe such art would exist.

"It's beautiful!" The princess exclaimed,

"It is! Who knew humans could do something like that?"

"Well, they are always full of surprises. It's wonderful and yet, it pales in comparison to that gift…"

"The aquamarine barrette right? You know… you should wear it. I think the council and the rest of our people would like the look!"

"But what if they realise that this wonderful hair accessory is from a human? They would freak out!"

"Only because we've been told that would bring misfortune to girl and country. But you and I both know that's not the case right? If you ask me, I'd say it changed you for the better after leaving the land. Maybe it's because of him that you're being less of a jerk."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"As your handler, the council and I hear whispers around the reef. By all means, everyone respects you, but some think you're less than ideal when you were just a teenager. You frown upon some things mermaids do; while you're just as guilty at the same time. That changed once you returned. Public opinion is on the rise for you,"

"That so? Alright then… why don't we continue with the second letter?"

_Dear Princess_

_Today has marked seven long years. I still can't get over that your friend was kind enough to be able to send these letters to you. How have you been? I imagine by your concern about returning home ever since we were teenagers, it must be hard work whatever you're doing. Either way, I promise you that I have been doing the same if I ever want to see you again. I made sure to put 110% to pick what I slacked in Junior High School and have managed to graduate from High School with flying colours. Sure, it may have been painful not going out of the house often and focus on your studies until you understand the concept and application completely. That being said, I really put an effort on my science classes, especially biology, and this will come to importance on my third letter. But aside from that, I am beginning to also take up a sport, mostly related to swimming. Do you think diving would suit me? Regardless, the next letter will be important so I won't end the letter here._

_To be continued_

_P.S. I hope you liked that seashell! The design is actually based off a painting made by a famous artist. I chose this because it's about a starry night, something that you always love looking at._

"Well isn't that nice? Getting used to the water, that shows he really cares everything about you! Wait… does he know you're a mermaid? Since he's calling you princess and all…"

"He doesn't. It's his nickname for me. I just went with it, without telling him that it hits truer than he thinks."

"Then what about swimming?"

"I told him that his 'loved one' will be in the South Atlantic."

"Ah, right. I dunno about you, but he's definitely making an effort to see you again. What did he write in the third letter? My heart demands to know!"

"Why are so more ecstatic than I am?" The princess snapped, "If you plan to take him, you and I are going to have a hard discussion."

"Y-You got it all wrong, Your Highness! I wouldn't dare take your human! The former North Pacific Mermaid Princess told me; love can only be found when someone has eyes for you and vice versa!"

"Good. Then let's continue,"

_Dear Princess_

_Here is the most important thing I have mentioned: I am leaving Japan. That means I won't be able to send letters to you through your friend. A maritime university official from England came to my high school to do interviews regarding scholarship grants, and I was invited and selected. I'm working hard on a part-time job to learn English and get enough funds to make that trip. On the bright side, I want to let you know that it draws me ever closer to where you told me to find you. The United Kingdom is situated right next to the Northern Atlantic Ocean. I hope I can find a way to get letters from you there…_

_I have stated this many times, and I will say it again. I love you deeply. My growing age and life have never gone a day without thinking of you. And my search for you goes ever forward. Granted, I will miss my mom and dad since they've been supporting me too, but as birds would have to leave the nest one day, I will leave towards you. I hope that when I see you, you would remember me too. But remember, all I ask is that with these letters, it would motivate you to do what you do with all your heart._

_With everlasting love  
Your Faithful Underclassman,_

Once they finished, the two mermaids were speechless. To think he'd really go that far…

"It's possible… he can really do it…" The Princess vocalised,

"Isn't that wonderful! Aww… if I could find someone who'd be like that in my life…"

"I must relay a message to the North Atlantic Kingdom, tell them about finding his whereabouts!"

"Leave it to me, Princess!"

"I'll do it. Only the North Atlantic Princess knows my reasons for doing so!"

And thanks to the heads up, the underclassman was able to resume contact with his beloved mermaid princess. It was only a year later that a bigger surprise came.

* * *

The mermaid princess was in a meeting with her South Atlantic High Council. The group was made up of five members, including the Princess. Even though the aquamarine princess is the one who sorts everything, her trusty council members were able to manage the complicated issues and present it to her in an understandable manner.

The first councilwoman, with navy blue hair, took the position of overseeing the mermaids and their all-around welfare, announcing royal messages and decrees, looking for issues and even doing some negotiating.

Then there was the turquoise mermaid in charge of the kingdom's economy and finances. She'd look at various resources that the kingdom has, whether food or wealth and alongside the other two mermaids, would solve issues related to such matters, as well as looking for trades with other kingdoms.

The young mermaid from before looked up to her very much. She encountered her princess on land during the first war against the ancient underwater race; hoping that she'd help be reunited with her mother, who not only deeply took care of her but also the princess. That being said, she was rather disgusted at the fact that the mermaids had fallen in love with the humans when told not to. Once the aquamarine princess returned, she was appointed by the princess to be her trusted retainer and handler. From there, she supported the Princess in almost a lot of ways, including learning about her love story with the pianist and the underclassman. Aside from being her handler, the young mermaid was also the overseer for the creatures of the sea, such as handling messages and talks with other nations, as well as managing their armies.

And finally, the Teal coloured mermaid, by far the oldest of the council. She was known to be sleepy but wise and observant, and an observer over the education and faith of the people.

"What is in the report for this month?" The Princess inquired,

"Well Princess, it seems that the overall balance within the people is well ordered. Sure, there are a few troubling issues here and there, but thanks to your advice, they've been tidied up only a few days after they came out," The welfare councilwoman explained,

"I also must say, the kingdom's people also deeply appreciate that you have been leading the prayers to our Goddess, as well as volunteering to teach the young mermaids every so now and then. Forgive me but I find this truly astounding, especially when you were rather… worldly when you were younger," The wise councilwoman continued.

"Yes, I get that a lot," The princess nodded,

"I must ask… did hiding in the surface world change you like this?"

"Y-Yes! You see, when the mermaid princesses had to live together, we've learned to get along, further understand our responsibilities."

"That's wonderful, and yet…"

"By all means, speak your mind," The princess encouraged,

"Thank you, our Highness. You see, despite the warnings that we've given regarding the inhabitants of the surface world, I feel like even you and the princesses had their assistance to fight against our former enemies."

"That's ridiculous!" The welfare councilwoman stood up, "Regardless of whether humans are a danger thanks to our life-risking rule, they are unable to stand up against both of them!"

"True. But would you not consider them trying their best? After all, they were caught in the middle of our battle. Even humans understand the importance of defending their own country with their lives if need be."

"You have a point," The mermaid sat down, "My apologies for that remark,"

When the words 'trying their best' was spoken, the Princess thought of her dear soulmate, and started smiling and dreaming,

"I do have one concern regarding what you brought up," The economy councilwoman responded, "When I went to check on our animal messengers this morning regarding our trade summaries between us and the North Atlantic, there was a normal letter from them that was addressed to you, your highness."

The princess and her retainer froze,

"I will not pry into personal matters, but I find it odd to see the North Atlantic use an unknown type of ink to write this letter. Do you know who is contacting you?"

"It's… a…" The Princess started, but the retainer butted in,

"It's true. To blend in, the princesses had to take part in various human establishments such as their education system and workforce. You should know one of them,"

"I do," The turquoise mermaid nodded, "A hotel located in Japan, next to the North Pacific. In that case, human interaction is unavoidable."

"So are we to assume that the sender is… a human?" The wise mermaid inquired,

Uh-oh. The princess swallowed hard. However, the councilwoman laughed in response,

"Your highness, don't ever think you're in trouble! I mean, I'm sure there is a valid reason why! But you will need to explain it to us, or our two councilwomen here would imagine the worst,"

"Hey!" The navy blue and turquoise mermaid snapped,

"Y-Yes… the sender is a human boy… man now. As much as it is risky, we did indeed receive support from the humans back then. Financially and emotionally." The Princess admitted,

"Does he know you're a mermaid?" The navy blue mermaid asked,

"Not at all! I made sure of that!"

"In that case… I'd like to learn more about him… what is he to you?" Spoke the turquoise mermaid,

"Uhh… we have other matters to discuss," The Princess refused, "Some other time perhaps?"

"Very well…"

* * *

After the meeting, the princess and her retainer hurried off with the letter while the three council members stayed behind, wondering about the mysterious letter towards their princess.

"Let me make myself clear. I don't think all humans are bad… but surely keeping in touch with them would raise dangerous red flags for our highness." The economy councilwoman started,

"You know what the fortune teller in the North Pacific Kingdom said! A mermaid's life with a human would bring nothing but misfortune!" The welfare councilwoman protested,

"Ah but… haven't you heard that even the former Princess of the North Pacific has a human lover as well?" The wise mermaid inquired,

"Well yes but no. It turns out he is a royal member of our enemies, raised by the humans."

"And because of that, he grew to become a defender of the mermaid princesses by his own will."

"What wisdom are you trying to share here?" The turquoise mermaid rasped,

"We are rightfully afraid of humans due to the rule we are all bound by; Let a human know our identity, and we literally become part of the sea… but knowing their role in those past two battles… what would we do if the rule between mermaids and humans would not exist?"

The two councilmembers pondered, then the turquoise mermaid spoke,

"If that was the case… I'd honestly explore the surface myself! Maybe even talk with humans instead of swimming away!"

"I remember the story about the ancient mermaid who guided a human to safety at the cost of revealing her identity, only to be spared…" The navy blue one shared, "Personally, I would like to stay out of human affairs, but I wouldn't want them to perish in our sea if I could help it. Should we be free of that rule, I'd help them at their most vulnerable."

The wise mermaid sighed, "Our Goddess has spoken about her willingness to reach out to the surface world, to make contact with the humans. If it's her, I believe that such a thing could be possible. In fact… I believe that is what our own princess is trying to do in support of that goal."

* * *

"Phew! Thanks for the save," The princess sighed when they retreated to a quiet hallway,

"Your Highness, I think you should come out with the truth that this human is more than just an ally. He's someone you love,"

"If I mention that, they're going to get all afraid and defensive, then forbid me from going to the surface. Honestly, I can understand why…"

"But Your Highness! What if you told them that he's the reason you're showing your people that you really do care for them? That you're taking your duties seriously?"

"I really don't think it's the right time…"

"Then if you want my advice, be prepared for when that time happens." The retainer responded, "Now read the letter!"

_Dear Princess_

_It has only been a year since I told you about leaving Japan for England, and during my studies and hobbies, it has given me a wonderful opportunity. A month from now, I will be embarking on an overseas trip to Cape Town, South Africa for a special expedition. It is to explore, examine and record the life teeming in the South Atlantic Ocean. The sea is important in the world we live in, and we want to see how we can protect or at least restore anything that has been damaged by us humans. Yes, I do believe that this is an important topic for us, but I too have a personal reason of importance as well. Will it be possible that I will find you there as you promised? If by the chance we can meet again, I must tell you the impossible story of how I got here. I'd love to hear from you about this before I leave. My heart yearns to see you with each passing day._

_Eternally yours  
Your Beloved_

"He's no longer using that underclassman moniker anymore!" The princess exclaimed, "But… am I sure I'm reading this correctly? He's really going to make it?"

"South Africa… Cape Town…" The retainer pulled out a map… "My goodness! It's right next to our ocean! Then again… many surface countries border our ocean. But the city he mentions is right next to it! Judging by the distance… It will only take less than a ten-minute trip!"

"All those seven years, never forgetting about him…" The princess wept up with joy, "And he's finally coming!"

* * *

And as the Princess counted down the days for her beloved to come with a joyful smile, which in turn really boosted the morale of her people. All were wondering how their dear Princess would be over the moon, though a peaceful and prosperous kingdom would be a reason to be overjoyed. When a month had passed, the Princess sent her retainer and a messenger jellyfish to scout the surface, seeking the human described by her. This proved to be a very difficult task. The city in question is undeniably massive!

"We're going to need some more clues…" The retainer spoke to the jellyfish after an hour-long search, "Finding a single human is like finding a seashell in an anemone! We'll never be able to find the Princess' loved one!"

"Pardon me?" A voice came from behind them,

"Gah!" The retainer gasped.

"I was curious where the princess had sent you off to," The wise teal mermaid smiled, "So, the human who sent that letter to the princess is her loved one? That's very heart-warming!"

"L-Look, whatever you do, don't tell the others about this!" The retainer pleaded, "As she said, she's being very careful about it!"

"And I trust her words. But surely she could have also mentioned this!" The wise mermaid laughed, "Love is felt by all kinds of life. Our own mermaids, our beloved sea creatures, and even the humans!"

"You seem awfully calm about this,"

"The more you learn about the rule between us and the humans, the easier it would be to go around it. I've learned enough not to be afraid anymore, though I can't say much for our other two councilmembers."

"If you ask for my own thoughts, I still think it's scary for her to risk her life just to meet with someone she loves, though she has never been so happy doing it."

"Well, that explains why she's always so overjoyed for the past month. Tell me… when did Her Highness first meet this human?"

"When she and the other princesses fled to the surface,"

Now it was the Teal mermaid's turn to be blown away,

"Seven years they've been apart! And born in a place far away from the South Atlantic Ocean! For him to remember and come here… he must love her dearly too!"

"Yeah… he really does!"

"Then that settles it! Can you tell me what our princess' human looks like?"

"Huh? You want to help?"

"The people need to know the reason behind the princess' joy, and for us to assure them that it is not life-threatening. Perhaps we should let the other councilmembers know. Only then will they be able to understand the situation."

"Alright then, I trust you…" The handler nodded, "The human consists of dark blue hair and blue eyes, and not to mention fair skin."

"… Blue hair? Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"A human's hair colour is either black, brown, blonde, red, or grey. I've never heard of a human with blue hair before…"

"It's what the Princess says…"

"I see. If what she remembers is true, it would make our search all the easier!"

* * *

A few days later, the retainer burst into the throne room where the Princess was. She was busy teaching a group of mermaid children about the castle and the kingdom around it. The retainer quickly whispered something in her highness' ear and the princess perked up,

"Really? I knew you could do it! In that case, I shall set a time."

And the princess returned to her lecture, though her students became curious of what their princess was talking about. The retainer swam towards the meeting room, where the other three councilwomen are. She looked at the three and nodded.

"Did you tell her we helped?" The turquoise councilwoman asked,

"I think it would worry her,"

"I'm extremely worried!" The navy blue councilwoman began ventilating, "If our princess slips her tongue, our entire kingdom is going to fall into depression!"

"If you ask me, the biggest chance of that would have been seven years ago, a year after her coming of age. Her Highness is an adult now. We should have faith in her," The wise councilwoman replied,

"Still, I'd like to know more about why our princess has fallen in love with this particular human. We all do." The turquoise councilwoman continued,

"Her Highness told me her tales. I'll tell them myself!" The handler volunteered.

* * *

In the South Peninsula of Cape Town, the mermaid surfaced on a nearby beach and walked upon the sandy surfaces with her legs and feet. It had been a long time since she came to the surface. For her clothing, she wore a long aqua blue sundress, a sunhat decorated with an aqua blue band, and a pair of summer sandals and shades, the perfect look of a tourist. But most importantly, she makes sure a lot of her hair was visible to everyone, especially the barrette that held it together.

The mermaid made her search in the residential area overlooking the ocean. There were many hotels and apartments strewn along the entrance to the beach, with only a few restaurants and recreational stores. A residential bay for tourists isn't the best place for a university research group to set up camp, and yet her handler and the jellyfish said that this was the place he would be staying at. Then she starts to panic as she picks up her pace around the town. What if she was already too late? Perhaps it was only just for a few days that he's staying here? What if it was just a short trip and he's already gone!? Could it be that all this was for nothing? Her body felt like it was going to collapse until a finger from behind tapped her shoulder.

"You look rather lost. Can I help you?" A man offered,

"Y-Yes! You see, there's someone I know who's visiting here and I need to-" She stopped talking the moment she turned to face the speaker.

"Is that so? To be fair I'm new here myself. I'm on an overseas university field trip but I can help you find who you're looking for…"

"… There's no need to anymore… I have found him." The princess lowered her head,

"Huh?" The man looked around, "There's no one else but… me…"

"Who else could it be!?" The princess took off her hat and shades, revealing the tears trickling down upon her smiling face. The man's jaws dropped as he saw the combination of the woman's eyes, hair, and the barrette clipped upon it.

"I-Is that you, my princess?" The man gasped, "You really came to see me!"

"I should be saying that you idiot!" The Princess jumped into her underclassman's arms and kissed him, "You're the one who went through so much just to see me!"

"And I don't regret it!"

Her junior had grown taller than before, about seven feet tall. More than that, his upper torso grew larger, though not ripped. The biceps and on his arms are small but visible, as is his quadriceps and back leg muscles, no doubt it was from swimming and diving. But despite that, his choice of wearing a casual T-shirt and beach shorts, his scruffy longer hair, but…

"I can see you've grown, but you still have that childish aura. How?"

"It's the eyes and face, isn't it?" He chuckled, "I did have facial hair growing on my chin but I shaved it off because I didn't like it."

"Ah well… It just tells me that you're still that same guy I love back then, and I wouldn't change that at all!"

"So… would you like a walk around the beach? Just the two of us?"

"I'd love that but… I just wanted to see you first, I've got something important to do after this…"

"But-"

The mermaid placed a finger on his lips,

"It's okay, we can do something together for next few days if you're available…"

"Of course! Your job! I understand completely. In that case, I'll let you know what I'll do. It's lucky that you found me here for today. Early morning and in the afternoon, I'd be off up north to do the usual studies and trip. I come back at around six in the evening, and the team doesn't always have to eat dinner together. I live just over there, and you can drop letters in the mailbox too."

"That's very sweet of you… I'm so glad to see you again…"

"Me too. I have a big story to tell as I mentioned. In that case, I love you. Take care!"

"I love you too my dear…"

* * *

After a farewell kiss, the mermaid jumped back into the ocean. Words cannot describe how she felt seeing her wonderful love again after seven years. She did a few loops, happily danced around, and she was about to sing on her way back until some familiar mermaids intercepted her on the way. The moment she realised who they were, her joy turned into fear.

"My," The wise councilwoman chuckled, "The two of you are really attached. I'm surprised that you wanted to leave early instead of spending more time,"

"Wait… you saw everything!?" The princess exclaimed,

"And we also heard about the reasons behind it," The turquoise councilwoman answered, "If you ask me, I think you are the luckiest mermaid to meet a human AND avoid the misfortune that comes with it."

"I… I was eventually going to tell you but… I really just didn't know how!" The princess explained, "If I do tell you, I'll have to tell everyone!"

"We'll be with you, Your Highness!" The retainer vowed, "Well, except one… our mermaid welfare member is still shocked about your secret meeting,"

"No… that's not it…" The navy blue mermaid shook her head, her chest rapidly pulsing in and out,

"It's okay," The princess assured, "I told you that I would not let my tongue slip. I'm still alive, see?"

"No… it's not that. I'm more worried about… forgive me for what I am about to say, Your Highness,"

The councilwoman took in a deep breath, and blurted out,

"I'm just envious! How were you able to get a human that handsome!?"

All the mermaids gasped,

"Now that came out of nowhere!" The handler spoke, "What happened to you!?"

"Well… the only time I've explored the surface world was during my coming of age… but whenever I see any presence of humans, I'd swim away. Having to brave the surface on two feet… I feel like I have truly missed out on a lot!" The councilwoman pressed her fingers together with a cat-like smile, "Also, the shade of his hair is similar to mine… that's pretty rare."

"Be careful there dear," The wise mermaid turned serious, "If you let your feelings string you along like that, then you will fall into misfortune. As for you princess, you are right. We will have to tell the people about this, and if you fear that it will strike worry and confusion… well, we said we're with you."

"We just can't announce this to everyone…" The turquoise mermaid guessed, "I don't think they'll be prepared for such a message,"

"I have an idea…" The welfare councilwoman spoke, "How about just through word of mouth? That way it can get the people thinking. That way they can start talking, to which we can provide the answer at the end!"

Back on the surface, the blue-haired underclassman looked towards the ocean, pondering about his mermaid. As such, he had to feign ignorance to ensure that she wouldn't panic over all this.

"But still… she'll have to tell her people. She can't hide this forever if she wants to carry out her mermaid duties… and I'll support her with that, no matter what."

Even if he found his mermaid, his search wasn't over. He had learned more about mermaids ever since, especially from someone who they revere. There was another thing that he had to tell the princess, and it wasn't just the tiny black box inside his pocket.

* * *

_Chapter 6_  
_The Journey and Vow_

"Our Princess fell in love as she was hiding on the surface? With a human!?"

"Wh-What? But that means she could die!"

"Or maybe… will she abandon us for him if it's possible!? How selfish… and cruel!"

"That can't happen. She would never abandon us at a chance to be with someone who could kill her!"

"I heard he still doesn't know about her being a mermaid,"

"Jeez! Is he that dense!?"

"From what I heard, he's just a commoner like us… not a prince or a Prime Minister's son. Unlike the one that the former North Pacific Princess loves!"

"Keep it down! These are just rumours! It may not be true!"

As planned, rumours start spreading about the Princess in love with a human, and most of the popular areas to talk are abuzz with it. In fact, a few brave souls decided to follow her whenever they spot her swimming to the surface. Some went alone, others in groups. Regardless, those who did saw the blue-haired human for himself, getting all cosy and bashful with the princess, and vice versa.

"Goodness! He's extremely tall!"

"Oh wow… not going to lie, I'm jealous."

"It's scary for her to face death like this and yet she doesn't look afraid… more like she's happy being with him!"

"This is preposterous! How can she do such a thing!? Do we mean nothing to her!?"

"Please Goddess… may you protect our princess from her demise…"

The mermaids who braved the surface to watch their respected ruler returned with all sorts of information and observations of what they saw. Secretly, the welfare councilwoman listened to the general consensus. The reactions were mixed, but they all agreed on one thing. They were afraid. Afraid that their princess may turn into bubbles if she continues meeting him, and thus have the idea to speak up when possible and change her mind. The handler listened from the shadows, and the issues and opinion boxes were piled up for the welfare councilwoman. Indeed, this reaction was to be expected… who knows what could happen?

* * *

As for the Princess herself, she was able to clear her schedule to finally settle a dinner with her underclassman at yet another seafood restaurant, treated out by none other than him.

"So, I imagine you've got quite the story from coming here!" The princess smiled,

"The best place to begin would be at England…"

Touching down on a winter's night, the graduated student drearily walked out of the brightly lit airport. The first thing he felt? The weather is colder than in Japan! Anyway, he hobbled along the way to the airport's taxi stop to get to his next destination.

"Where ya off to guv?"

If he thought learning English was tough, accents were a complete nightmare to him. Regardless, the best he could do is rely on how general public transport is in the world. Same procedure, you just tell them where you're going, and they'll take you there. Although it took an hour to where he needs to be, the fare wasn't so bad. The dorm itself was rather cosy too. It's rare to see an actual fireplace in the common room! Anyway, without troubling any other student, he found his dorm room and began unpacking until a blonde man with light-blue eyes knocked on his door.

_"Are you the student from Japan?"_

The underclassman jumped. This guy, about twenty-four years old, looks absolutely foreign, is speaking perfect Japanese to him!

_"My father is Japanese,"_ the student explained, _"I grew up learning the language through him."_

Though only five years older, the man introduced himself as a PhD student in glaciology. After exchanging names and greetings, the underclassman responded with what he's going to do. He's studying marine biology and engineering alongside oceanography. He claimed that he was very much interested in the underwater world, hoping to explore it someday, but the PhD student said it was something else… as if he was aware of the underclassman's true goals. But shrugging it off, the PhD student offers to look out for him whenever possible, and he has been close friends ever since. As for what the first year has brought him, it was a crazy one!

Thanks to the nature of his university, he was able to attend a professional diving school, and he was involved in the university's sailing club. With it, he was able to get a proper diving licence and learn so much about marine engineering having to learn the ins and outs of yachts and sails. Of course, he was also honest of his mistakes and accidents within them. When diving, he'd sometimes forget to change his breathing apparatus, occasionally lose a flipper, or become a nibbling magnet for small and big fish alike. As for sailing, he was first taken aback by how fast the wind could push a yacht that he got scared and seasick. Then there many times where he gets tangled in the sailing lines, hoisted off the ground, and falling into the drink; either from tripping and sliding when the boat heels or leans over, or getting launched by the yacht's moving boom. The mermaid laughed at his story of blunders while genuinely enjoying them at the same time.

* * *

"But I just kept on trying, and sooner or later, I can do both!"

In fact, his impressive improvement landed him a spot on the sailing team, and he participated in an annual yacht race in Australia (they didn't win… but they did finish)!

"I know I've been talking too much… do you want to share what you've been through?"

"Oh no! Please continue!"

"Alright… in that case… I should confess to something… I love you. I really do. But going through life without you… it's really hard keeping that in mind growing up. I'm really sorry…" He bowed his head,

The princess looked sad. She understands too and yet for him, it really stung.

"It wasn't so easy for me either… to remember that you love me,"

"And to think I've been given this chance. I truly feel like I've been guided to see you again… and yet if it wasn't for our time together, I would never have gotten so."

"What do you mean?"

"It all started like this…"

* * *

During his studies, he bumped into someone he'd least expect: The Pianist. Over some coffee, the two men shared about how they've been, goals they have for the future, and other general topics that are spoken when meeting acquaintances. The pianist was on tour around Europe, and the underclassman recently started university. That was when the pianist asked a perturbing question.

"How is she?"

The underclassman swallowed hard. Even after all these years, the pianist still remembers the young girl who loved her. But getting angry or pissed off was no longer in his nature, and calmly answered after he put down his cup.

"She left Japan after we started dating for a few months. We've been apart for about… seven to eight years."

The pianist closed his eyes and smiled. The underclassman wished he knew what he was thinking. Was the pianist happy that she left him? Or is he happy that she's found someone else other than him as mentioned in his letter long ago?

"Seven years… just as long as me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I too had someone I love… someone very special." The pianist asked, "May I share it?"

"Sure,"

"But first a question… do you believe in mermaids?"

"Mermaids? Yeah, I do. Why do you ask? Wait… was your first love a mermaid?"

The pianist nodded and told his story, leaving the underclassman surprised. Who knew that the pianist had fallen in love with a mermaid too? The pianist recalled the same story as he did to the mermaid princess, about almost giving up on music, to motivating him to keep on trying. How he decided not to turn up at an important meeting, which was what caused her to be unrecognisable when he met her after that. He found out that she was in love with someone else, and with an accident, perished with him. He left Japan because he wanted to turn over a new leaf, but even then, the memory of his mistakes still haunt him to his very day.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be… it was my fault that she had perished. Had I just followed my own heart and feelings, she would still be alive… and we would be together."

"I hope this is not painful or insensitive of me to ask you… have you tried moving on?"

"Even after this long, I still haven't made that decision… but what I do know is that I can't change the past. Which is a good thing that I bumped into you today, the one who truly loves _her_."

"I understand why she (aquamarine mermaid) likes you a lot… all her interests lie perfectly in you. But I promised her that maybe one day I could be talented too, like you."

"Really?" The Pianist chuckled, "I'm flattered. In that case, may I suggest something?"

"Sure,"

"Don't become me, or at least make that fatal mistake I did. Otherwise, you'll both end up unhappy, chasing after ghosts. Tell me, do you still love her? Even if you are miles apart?"

"I do. I keep in touch with her. In fact, everything that I did for the rest of my junior and high school, as well as what I'm studying right now… is all to find her."

"Are you saying that you don't have any sort of your own passions and ambitions?"

"I was warned that I had to give up opportunities, but I couldn't think of anything else but her. So yes, perhaps I don't. On the other hand, I've come to enjoy the things I've been doing a lot; I can make do with that."

"Good," The pianist nodded in approval, "I think you are truly the best for her, more so than me. I can see it now."

"Sensei, I… don't know what to say."

"No need to call me sensei anymore. You're a grown-up already."

"Thanks for treating me. It's wonderful to see you," The underclassman shook hands, but the pianist tightened his grip with a stern look,

"Don't abandon her, no matter what. Or else…"

"Never,"

The second deep event was his roommate's graduation ceremony. Since he completed his doctorate _magna cum laude _(with great honour), he was allowed to make a speech. He first talked about how his parents and high school teachers commended him for his intelligence and quick adaptation in any competition.

"Smart, Genius, even Prodigy. That's what I've been described as. At least, if they could get past my clumsiness."

Then he became a bit humble and honest as he mentioned that it was fear of the future that drove him to study glaciology, in hopes of combatting and reversing looming crises like climate change and the melting of icecaps.

"I wanted to save the world… and I always thought of it to be a simple job… but… I tell myself. Was I saving the world? Or just my own hide?"

The third topic hit the underclassman hard. The graduate talked about a time that he had to travel to Antarctica in order to uncover why it was melting so fast. He'd work overtime and alone, desperately needing to know more. That's when he met a girl about his age, who came from another research team, eager to know the same.

"Alright… you know where this is going…" He joked,

Aside from relying on her to pick up for his clumsiness, it allowed him to see an entirely new perspective on glaciology. When he asked her a question regarding an incredibly large iceberg she was examining, she answered with a name – The Guardian of the Antarctic; one that towers over the pole. The audience laughed at such a name, but he continued to say that he found it fascinating, rather than question its name. After that encounter, she came often to his research camp, willing to help with any measurements, eager to listen and take notes on discoveries. She'd also share her own discoveries, and it was there did he realise that she had a deep knowledge of the Antarctic as if she's lived there her whole life. A few more days of study, they discovered a strange machine responsible for melting the glacier. Once they fixed that, the case was closed. However, this would also be the last time he would see her again.

"It's weird to admit this but I found her motivation fuelled by something… wonderful."

Meeting her has given him an important epiphany. The reason for her passion for uncovering the iceberg's melting is because she found a deep love for the ice cap and the many forms of life that live here. Once he truly understood this motivation, he had no more doubts about why he was determined to become a glaciologist. Sure, it also means that he had to acknowledge and consider those who live on the icy nation too, which is where the difficulty came in. Other than that, it was because of her did he realise what all his work had been for, and he wants to thank her for showing that, for getting him here today. Listening to it all, the underclassman understood what drove his PhD buddy's achievements and performance; It was love, the same drive he should have.

* * *

"Those two events. It spurred me to remember you… and how important you are to me."

"Poor sensei… he still hasn't gotten over it."

"If you see him again, would you encourage him to move on?"

"I would. Even if I've already known that you're the one who truly loves me, I'm sure there will be another for him, just as his former lover did."

"Yeah, I think so too. Speaking of, I'm surprised that his love was a mermaid."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have this gutsy logical feeling that the girl my roommate mentioned in his speech is also one too."

"Huh?" The princess raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"I find it hard for anyone to stay let alone love the Antarctic… but if it's a mermaid then that would be possible since there's an ocean beneath it. I'm also impressed by how they can survive cold waters,"

"What about you? Do you believe in mermaids?"

"I told sensei. With every bone in my body, I really do. His deep conversation over coffee isn't something I can call false. And my roommate, well... who in their right minds would lie in their graduation speech?"

The mermaid looked concerned, as usual, but a little hopeful.

"And then there was her…" He continued.

"Her?"

"She's probably the one I owe… not only did she help remind me of you, but she also allowed me to find you."

* * *

As a celebration, the newly graduated doctor invited the underclassman and a few other mates to a live soccer match an hour's drive away from the university. It was the first time the underclassman has been to a sports event, and he was swept away by the massive cheering and energy of the crowd that he couldn't help but join in, cheering for the team with the royal blue colours. After such an extraordinary match, the group stopped at a nearby pub to have dinner and a drink before riding the long way back.

"Ugh! I can't believe men! Some nerve they've got! To just break up with me like that!?"

The underclassman turned around at this sudden outburst. He saw a lady with blond hair and hazel eyes, ranting rather loudly in English about her opinion of men to her friends he assumed. It also drew the other customers in tavern too, with most of the men and some woman feeling a little awkward about the lady's discussion. By all means, it drew a lot of attention, but the lady didn't seem to care… that is until she spotted the underclassman.

"Hey, what are you looking at? You've got a problem!?"

"Nothing," The underclassman was startled, but politely responded in English and turned around to finish off his lemon lime bitters.

"It better be nothing, you judgemental xenophobic foreigner!"

"What did you just say about-" one of his mates began to speak,

"Forget it," The underclassman gripped his mate's hand, "We start anything, it causes more trouble for everyone. Besides, we're done drinking. We can leave,"

"… Fair enough bruv," The mate nodded.

"Thank you, for the drink." The underclassman responded to the bartender, who nodded humbly.

Leaving the outspoken lady to her own screeches and jeering, the Underclassman and his mates safely drove back home, probably hoping that it would be the last time they see that lady. Two days later, the underclassman wandered off into a shopping street near his dorm and bought himself a story on British medieval legend, as well as a superhero comic for his leisure reading. He stumbled across a small rally protest outside his university encouraging the acceptance of different races, cultures and nationalities. The underclassman smiled at the fact that not everyone in England is inherently racist, but then he saw the same blond lady from that pub among their ranks.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?" He spoke in English,

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm part of the-" The moment she turned around to see the underclassman staring menacingly at her, her mouth and her body froze in.

"I believe there is a word to describe you right now… hypocrite?" The underclassman continued,

"L-L-Look, I was drunk and had a shitty day-"

"Being intoxicated only makes you more honest, which is unnecessary. My mother went through that experience, and thus gave me this pearl of wisdom."

"H-How do you know all these words, terms and idioms!?" The lady spoke frustrated,

"I rest my case. Now, I suggest you don't partake in this rally any further. For your own safety."

"Don't tell me what to do, you judgmental racist-"

"Now listen and listen well," The underclassman glared and growled, "Are you seriously going to risk your credibility just to get even with me? It's not worth it. People will hound you for life."

"…" The lady looked straight into the underclassman's threatening eyes and instantly fainted.

"Oh dear…" The underclassman gulped, "Is there a doctor? Someone call emergency! Someone fainted!"

* * *

"Wha!?" The lady woke up,

"Oh hey! You're awake!" The underclassman smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Nothing painful… where am I?"

"Your dorm room. The other rally people recognised you and gave me the directions. Who knew you'd be going to the same University as me?"

"It's my dad… he's a professor of marine biology here."

"I see. Have some water,"

"Thanks,"

The lady took a long gulp and looked around her dorm. Everything seems normal so far… and for him to- wait.

"Did… did you carry me all the way back here?"

"Yes,"

"I see…"

"Sorry for scaring you to death. Hope this makes up for it. I got to go to a lecture now. Take care!"

"Wait!" The lady called out,

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry,"

"… What?"

"I'm sorry. For calling you xenophobic and judgemental."

The underclassman turned around and smiled,

"Apology accepted! Welp, have a good day!"

"But I mean what I said! I really had a shitty time back then! I just got dumped..."

"I really can't stay here much longer. But if you do want someone to listen to your woes seriously… then here…" Noticing a small whiteboard on the lady's desk, he scribbled down a set of numbers and his name, "Call me if you have any problems with the opposite gender. I'm willing to lend an ear if I'm available."

"Oh… thanks."

"You know what?" The underclassman turned around before he left, "I don't think you're a bad person. That's my judgement of you."

* * *

And that was how the lady and the underclassman quickly became close friends. The more the underclassman learned about the lady, the more he understood her situation and history. This lady was a student in her second year, studying environmental sciences related to the seas and oceans. While she already mentioned that her dad was a professor here, she rarely talks about him. Rather, she's currently putting her studies under the priority of finding a life partner, someone that she could share with. For her it was abysmal… each male she has been with did not last for an entire month. As for the number of times she had broken up… it was embarrassing to say.

"We were all fine for a week or two, then all of a sudden he broke up with me without rhyme or reason! I mean what the hell!?"

"Were you able to see him after?"

"No! Nothing! He just won't tell me! He even blocked me on social media! And just when I thought I found Mr Perfect…"

The underclassman thought hard. This is tricky to decide who was in the wrong here. But… he knew he had to support her.

"Okay, what he did was absolutely wrong. To keep you in the dark like that. He should be honest. That way both of you can call it even. I take it you have tried moving on?"

"Yeah… I keep telling myself that break-up after break-up."

The underclassman winced. The lady caught his look and scoffs,

"I know… I'm pretty pathetic,"

"I understand. I've been there before. Being pathetic I mean…"

"Huh?"

"When I was a teenager, I had a crush on a girl… but to her, I was the opposite of her Mr Perfect. Everything I did, it was an embarrassment to me and her in front of everyone. Justifiably, she'd blow up on me because she didn't deserve it."

"Goodness… I can absolutely relate to her reactions. It's what I feel like right now, wanting to yell at him…"

"Forget about him. He's not worth it. Have you ever started looking for love at an age I did?"

"I went to an all-girls school, and dad made sure that I was perfectly prepared for my final exams. Very little chance of socialising. I just started date hunting last year once I'm at University. But I'd never know how much men can be such assholes."

"You're right," The underclassman nodded, "But like I said before, we'll always get embarrassed when in a relationship, even if we're socially awkward or social butterflies. But it's important to learn from it. Take my example from the girl I liked."

"How did you learn?"

So the underclassman told his story about his and the mermaid's rocky meeting. About how every time he comes to impress her, he ended up making a fool of himself or her, detailing how aware he is. However, what he did mention is that he never gave up. He talked about the time when he asked to go out with her to a fireworks party, lost the invitation, copped her wrath, but made up for it.

"Wow… you really are an idiot."

"I know,"

"But how you made up for it is impressive. First I've ever heard of a guy do that."

"Thanks… may I continue?"

The underclassman then mentioned that the mermaid also loved another person, but had left the country. She still had thought of him, even when hanging out with the underclassman. So he addressed that situation and explained the revelation. Finally, he finished on how he and the mermaid became a couple.

"I'd never have thought that someone annoying like you would end up getting the girl! That's a quirky love story!"

"All personal love stories are different, but if you want a moral of this story, it's not to look out for Mr Perfect. It's to look out for Mr True."

"And that's… how does it work?"

"Mr True has flaws, unlike Mr Perfect. He may not be rich, he may not be mature. But no matter what, he will be someone who never gives up on you, tries his best for you, and will change and improve for you. Even if you both of you fight, or are far away, he'll make up. If he really loves you, then he'll try his best to be your Mr Perfect. Of course, it goes both ways. You'll eventually have to find your own footing."

"I… see…"

"However, she left Japan a two and a half months after we started dating. And once I finished high school, I moved here for studies."

"Do… Do you still keep in touch with her?"

"I do… though… it's been seven years since."

The lady looked at the underclassman's sorrowful face. He can tell, he still likes his teenage love. That's when something hit her.

"Thanks for talking with me, I'm glad to share my love life. I hope it can help you." The underclassman bowed, "Got to go now,"

"Before you go. Did she tell you where she's going?"

"The South Atlantic Ocean,"

"What?"

"At least, somewhere nearby."

"Hmm…"

* * *

And that's when he realised that sharing his feelings with someone would hit back tenfold. It was one particular night where he received an email from. A dinner invitation from the lady herself. Dressed in smart casual - A chequered pattern of light blue stripes and white squared tie, with an aqua-blue dress shirt, it was a restaurant known for its high quality (and thus high-priced) cuisine. The underclassman was gobsmacked in all of his five senses as he looked upon his rib-eye steak. The fine sizzling on his ears, the balanced combination of hard and soft upon his knife and fork, a vexing smell to his nose, an intricate pattern of brown and red to the eyes. And the taste? Soft, savoury, and mind-blowing to the taste buds. What an utter delight! A one-of-a-kind meal!

"This is really delicious. How did you afford all this?" The underclassman asks,

"As I said, benefits from being in the same university where your father works! All that saved money goes into more precious events!"

"Precious events… you know, this sort of fine dining is like a luxury with families, or going out with someone you love."

"Yeah…" The woman darted her eyes away, "About that…"

The underclassman halted, then put down his fork.

"Are you?"

"Listen… this is going to sound ridiculous, and perhaps insensitive in way… but I'll regret it if I don't tell you."

"I'm all ears,"

"I've come to realise how important your words are… I've been doing lots of reflecting too. Why I couldn't be able to understand romantic relationships, let alone be in one. I always thought it would be something wrong with my partner, but perhaps it really could be me."

She faces the underclassman eye-to-eye,

"I finally know what to do now. I'm going put boyfriend hunting on hold. I need to set my own self straight, like my studies, before I can find Mr Perfect… no… Mr True. But… I would never have figured it out had I not talked about it with you. I would still be stuck in a bar, cursing my own misfortune and others who broke up with me."

She took a deep breath and spoke softly,

"But I want to let you know… deep in my heart… I really like you, thanks to all that you've shared. But… I know that she is still in your mind and heart. Even so, this the only way I can express my true feelings."

The underclassman stood up, went over to her, and gave her a tight hug.

"This is a lot for a simple thank you. But it really does show… you are a wonderful woman. All those guys that broke up with you? They made a fatal mistake doing so."

"You're too modest." The lady smiled, crying a little, "You said a relationship has to go both ways…"

"I did, did I? In that case, I do have one more pearl of wisdom to give…"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I said that I never gave up on her? Well... even if I've embarrassed her one too many times, she still forgave me. What I'm trying to say is, if any of those guys ever come back to you. Why don't you give them a second chance? You can choose to do that, or bury them once and for all. I won't tell you what's right or wrong. That's up for you to decide."

"That's a very bold thing to say…"

"But whatever the case, I have faith that there is a Mr True for you. You will find him, and he will find you."

_"… Thank you. Thank you very much,"_ She responded in Japanese,

"Hey… you never told me you spoke Japanese,"

"Just to say 'thank you'. You've done so much for me, especially when I misjudged in the beginning. Never met a forgiving heart like you. That's one reason why I really like you,"

"I hope you won't think badly of me, for not returning your feelings."

"Not at all… but my way of saying thanks isn't over…" The lady continued, "I've discussed things with dad and he's wanting to meet you. You'll receive an email tomorrow. If you really love her, you better not mess this up,"

"Mess up what?" He tilted his head,

* * *

"Her father planned the trip to South Africa. Even though this trip was for second-years and above, she recommended me under the grounds in that I perfectly fit the bill. For that, I was granted special approval to go."

"Jeez! You had me worried there! It sounded like she would have taken you!"

"No love triangles. Admittedly, there are some things she has over you, but she's not that kind of person to take away another's love. Anyway, she met me and the team at the airport and told me 'Go, find the one you love'. What else can I do but give her a kiss on her forehead? I owe her greatly. I wish she could have come too. I'd love to introduce her to you."

"That's exactly how sensei said goodbye to me…"

"Oh. Sorry… for bad memories."

"No need to apologise. As for her… I guess I owe her too, for allowing you to see me again. You really are faithful, 'Mr True'!"

"Thank you, my Princess. Anyway, I know she'll find someone better than me. The next person that stands her up, I'll set him straight."

"She really deserves her Mr True. I'll support her too!"

* * *

After the dinner, the princess returned to her kingdom with a light-hearted but determined face, calling her council to meet.

"I am ready," The Princess announced, "To tell the people about my love,"

"Well that was quick," The welfare councilwoman blinked in disbelief, "I take it something happened well during your dinner?"

"He shared his story searching for me, and I am moved like no other woman as before. He has grown into such a dependable and reliable man. I am confident in him like I am with all of you."

"You mean you doubted us beforehand?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" The wise councilwoman laughed, "But in any case, it does make us feel confident in you when you take courage."

"I'll need your help everyone," The Princess instructed, "To show the people he means no harm to our rule."

"Leave it to me." The welfare councilwoman volunteered, "I'll sum up the current issues the mermaids have regarding you and the human."

"I'll be sure to send a message about the royal address today." The handler added, "When are you thinking about telling everyone?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Let me help with the message carrying," The trade councilwoman supported,

"Thank you, everyone. I know you can do this!" The Princess encouraged as her three mermaids swam off.

"Your Highness, are you sure you are ready for this?" The wise councilwoman asked, staying behind

"I am, is there something wrong?"

"I feel a little bit… uneasy about all this."

"You're not the only one. I do too,"

"My concern is not about whether you can convince our people. It's about convincing yourself."

"Me?"

"Remember Your Highness. We are mermaids. He is a human… that enough is a concern."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"This should be something that should be obvious. It's clear he loves you and thus made so many sacrifices to his own self. Would you do the same for him?"

It hit her.

"He still doesn't know I'm a mermaid princess…"

"Exactly… and if I recall correctly, he won't be staying where he is forever either. He'll have to leave, setting the two of you apart…"

"No…"

Her limbs and tail turns cold, her body is struck with anxiety,

"NO!" She shrieked and zoomed off,

"Your Highness!"

* * *

The aquamarine mermaid princess cried and cried, hiding in a kelp forest a good distance behind the castle. She had forgotten the most important thing. He had shown his trust and love for her. How can she do that back to him without dying? And to make matters worse, she needs to work fast… or he'll be gone!

"What have I done?"

In her mind, she sees her beloved kingdom and her subjects on one side, waving and smiling at her, beckoning to come. Her beloved underclassman was standing on the other side, reaching out a hand with a joyful and affectionate demeanour. It's obvious, she can't live without one or the other, and yet her greatest fear has come; having to choose a side.

"It's hard isn't it?"

The princess turned around. Her hander and the rest of the council appeared behind her.

"Perhaps I should have made myself clear before. I'm sorry about that." The wise mermaid apologised, "I know exactly what you're thinking right now. What is the right choice for you? Your kingdom? Or him?"

"But if I-"

"Your highness, some of the people may not be happy if you chose him over the kingdom, but it's still your choice. We'll abide by it." The trade councilwoman spoke,

"I can't leave any of you behind… it's because of all of you, and him, that I'm able to see my shortcomings at a young age…"

"Your Highness…" The wise mermaid continued, "It's an honour to hear that all of us are a blessing to you. But in a situation like this, sometimes we are forced to choose one side."

"I know…"

"If you don't want to make the speech we can do it in your stead tomorrow. You have all the time to choose. But no matter what. We, the council will support your decision." The welfare mermaid promised,

"Thanks…"

"If you want my wisdom, you do have a choice. If you choose to stay here, then things will carry out as normal… you'll have all the mermaids of our kingdom helping you, and you can still send messages to him. As for whether you'll see each other again or even if he manages to know your true identity ... it would be hard with the responsibility of your castle, and no doubt will it harm your love."

"And how am I supposed to go with him?"

"Live as a human,"

"What!?" Everyone bellowed,

"You can always turn the council into a regency if you wish, or at least find someone you are confident in to run the kingdom. That way, you won't have to worry about your duties as a princess and live the rest of your life with him on land. Of course, you can also visit us from time to time, though I wish I could say that the people would be happy to see you come."

"Right… thanks for not being blunt. I understand what you mean... I'm sorry for fleeing again…"

"I pray that no matter what our Goddess knows, that it will be a path where you will be happy with your choices." The wise mermaid lowered her head, "Now, why don't we go back?"

"Yes…"

* * *

As night fell, and everyone had turned in. A stunning presence entered a bedroom, waking up the slumbering one.

**_"Your time is running out."_**

"Ugh…"

**_"Are you sure you are ready?"_**

"Oh… come on…"

**_"What is holding you back?"_**

"… How can I reveal the truth?"

**_"All this time… you have been wishing for it… It is now or never…"_**

"It's not going to be just the two of us…"

**_"You are right… still. It is up to you… you need to act… how about tomorrow?"_**

"… Yes."

**_"Then may you rest upon your decision. Remember. You must be ready to confess your love. For when you do, your future will be intertwined with many…"_**

"Wait! Before you go… I want to say… thank you."

**_"Good Luck…"_**

* * *

Early in the morning, a corked cola bottle sank beneath the waters and was carried away by the current. It was caught by the eye of a pink jellyfish with a yellow halo around her head. It was frustratingly common that garbage like this was thrown into the ocean, but this bottle had something very intriguing. As the animal floated closer, she saw what it is and got excited. It's a letter to her Princess! Eager, she pushes the bottle with her head and made her way to the South Atlantic Kingdom.

"Princess!" The handler yelled, bursting into the bedchambers.

"Oh… what is it?" The princess grumbled,

"Oh… bad dreams?"

"Nightmare… someone kept talking in my dreams…"

"Well… your jellyfish has found a bottle with a letter address to you. I think it's him."

"Oh!" The princess shot out of bed, "Did you read it?"

"I thought… maybe you want to,"

"We've been doing this together for long… you can read it together with me."

"Right," She pulled out the note,

_Dear Princess_

_After seven years, I must thank God above that I'm able to see you again. I am grateful, even if it's only for a few days._

_However, I must apologise… there is something that I need to tell you, and I have kept it for so long that my days close to you are numbered. Who knows if I can ever get another chance…_

_Tonight, I want you to meet me at the beach at 11 pm. And I will tell you how I truly feel._

_With eternal love  
Your unreliable underclassman_

_P.S. You need to let your friends know, everything will be alright._

"Wait…" The princess blinked, "How I truly feel? Is this?"

"I know exactly what this is!" The handler yelled, "He's going to… he's going to ask you to marry him!"

"No… No…" The princess began to hyperventilate,

"Your Highness…"

"I know this is supposed to be a wonderful moment… but…"

"Makes it even harder to choose huh?"

"I don't blame him for not caring for my feelings this time… I never told him about us, about my kingdom."

"Your Highness!" The wise mermaid swam in,

"What now?"

"Early this morning, I was leading a small prayer for your choices with some of the people at the fountain when it started to glow. Our goddess showed us a vision of you on the beach at night with your love,"

"What?"

"You walked into the water in front of his eyes. That's it."

The princess was speechless.

"But… does that mean, I'm willing to d-die? How… why?"

"That's what we want to know," The other two council members swam in, "We didn't make the speech today, because what happened there is now the talk of the kingdom,"

"Everyone's all scared now… they don't want you to go to the surface anymore… that includes us."

"No… Goddess please no!" The Princess clutched her head, crying once more.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got a letter from him…" The handler spoke, passing the letter to the two. "That vision… might be today…"

"No… how dare he… how could he!?" The welfare councilwoman gritted her teeth, crumpling the letter, "Does he truly know what his partner is going through!?"

"Don't!" The wise mermaid stopped, "Something is intriguing,"

"And what could it ever be in this letter of obvious proposal!? Combined with this vision out of nowhere… is it not obvious what's going to happen!?"

"No!" The handler spoke up, "I know what you're talking about… the postscript,"

"What?"

"The note at the end. Can you read it out?" She gestured to the tradesmermaid,

"S-Sure… You need to let your friends know, everything will be alright."

"Everything… will be alright." The wise mermaid repeated, "Oh dear,"

"So… what does your wisdom have to say?"

"Your Highness, can you lend me your ears?"

The Princess stopped making any sound, though she still kept on sniffing and sobbing.

"His last message may be a hint that he knows her secret. Or should I say our secret."

"But how?" The Princess sneezed, "I never told him anything or clued him in when we were teenagers."

"Could it be possible he overheard?"

"… Actually. He could have. He has a bad habit of eavesdropping…" She stopped sobbing and snivelling,

"I think you should go see him tonight," The economy mermaid suggested.

"Excuse me?" The welfare mermaid gasped.

"Now you're the last person I would imagine to suggest that!" The wise mermaid looked surprised,

"Two things… I don't want you to repeat history… like what happened to the previous mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean."

"No…" The council gasped,

"Her human love didn't show up to an important rendezvous. It hurt her so much that it warped her into forsaking her duties and destroying her own kingdom, as well as ordering the ancient race to destroy ours… please Your Highness… don't go down that path… you'll cause all your beloved subjects, as well as your lover, to despair."

That's right… how could the Princess have forgotten?

"You're right," The princess dried her eyes "I completely forgot about that… I'm so sorry everyone."

"You have to cry when you have to cry, Your Highness. Perhaps there is more to the vision we were given…" The wise mermaid assured.

"What's your second thing?" The handler asked,

"A personal note. In my own years of turning my hobby of collecting and trading coral trinkets into a job that benefits nations; I learnt that it's easy to maintain trade relations but extremely hard to make one. When you don't have the certainty of what your trade partner really wants, it's scary. But, that's what all these messages and first business ventures are for right? You'll never know what they truly want until you meet them. It may scare you, it may surprise you. But you'll never know until you see him."

Everyone looked at their turquoise mermaid, their hearts struck as if they were thoroughly moved.

"Would you like to swap positions?" The wise mermaid joked,

"Pass,"

"Thank you so much for sharing…" The princess sniffed and gave a small smile, "I now know what to do…"

"And that is?" The rest of the council spoke in unison,

"I will see him tonight. I want to know for myself what he really wants,"

"B-But what about the people?" The welfare mermaid protested,

"Remember… All of you are dear to me. So if everyone wants to know what I will be doing…"

She turned around and gave a courageous nod,

"I shall extend the invitation for all to come."

* * *

Deep in the night, in a bar looking out to the shore, the Underclassman downs another cup of water with fear and anxiety. Why wouldn't he be? The mermaid princess' people barely know him, and a majority would not approve of this proposal, given the rule. He'd thought of encouraging the princess to run away but… that's not what she wants, or him either. He looked towards the beach. Only one person was traversing the sand… a woman with aqua blue hair. There she was… with one more prayer, he got up and descended the stairs to the beach.

The aquamarine mermaid has so much on her mind. For one, discovering the mystery behind this vision was her duty as a princess. However, once she asked everyone to come with, they were completely surprised. For them to be asked to find the truth with her? Maybe their princess has trust in them after all! Those who changed their minds out of fear grew confident, and those who were against the princess and the human from the beginning agreed to come along. The mermaids situated themselves along and below the cliffs, eager to listen in to their princess and the human. The princess looked to the shops above. There was only one person sitting outside a bar… a man who has deep blue hair, reflected by the streetlights. There he was… with one more prayer, she bided her heart and mind as he walked down those stairs.

"Hi…" The underclassman spoke, "You came,"

"I did… although… it's hard to explain it to you… but coming here was painful…"

"You don't have to. I hope that what I tell you will bring you peace and relief. Well, you and your friends."

"My love, it's only the two of us… why should you include my friends?"

"Because I know how important your friends are… and how much you cannot tell me... because of our differences."

"What? What is this all about? Are you… are you going to-"

"I promise you! It will change what you and your friends think of me!" The underclassman pleaded

"S-Sorry… forgive my premature judgement…"

"There are two things I need to address, so let's start with the first one…"

He pulls out his phone and scrolled through some recording files.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been preparing for this ever since I set foot here. I sought help from the pianist at a nearby church I go to. I asked him to help me record and practice this."

"Practice what?"

"A song. I will sing one verse, you sing the next, and then we sing together for the rest. You love music, yes?"

"I do but… what are you going to sing?"

"A song that you would least expect someone like me to sing. I also hope this makes up for my shoddy piano playing all those years ago…"

He finally found the recording file, labelled _Heartbeat _~_Perfect Harmony_~, and pressed play. The phone plays a muffled but loud piano, playing a melody in a minor scale and in a moderate tempo. The song, despite the emotions it brings for a minor scale, had a melody that sounded hopeful, persevering, and never to give up. The princess took a step back, overwhelmed with surprise and fear. The South Atlantic Mermaids watching from afar gasped too.

"This song! How do you know this song!?" She demanded,

"I will tell you after we finish,"

The mermaid began to shift back towards the creeping tide, but her underclassman grasped her arm.

"Please don't!" The underclassman exclaimed, "You are my cherished, and I'll prove it by singing deep within my heart!" With a deep breath, he started:

**_Arashi no umi utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete no kono mune ni_**

The mermaid was taken aback again. She has never heard her underclassman sing. Though it was a little off-key, he replicated the melody perfectly. This song was familiar to her, but how he was singing it, as well as the piano itself, was slower and less peppy than she was used to. Regardless, she was able to adapt and sang the next verse.

**_Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_**

Her voice was warm and beautiful. That was what he thought the moment she opened her mouth. Come to think of it, there was no mistake. This is a more mature voice of that singer seven years ago; the day when he and the princess parted. He reaches out, his palm open.

_Do you trust me?_ His face said. The princess looked back. For some reason, the fear and reluctance began to ebb away as she nodded and grasped his hand, her fearful face now turned into a smile. The underclassman smiled back and joined their voices in unison.

**_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, Ima koso_**

Before they could sing the chorus, the music paused, the waves froze, and time came to a standstill. Only the princess, the underclassman, and the kingdom spectators were the only ones that could move. Hidden behind the aquamarine princess' shirt, the aqua pearl flew out and hovered above them. For seven years of peace, it was dormant. Now the pearl rises again, ready to shine. The pearl released a bright aqua blue light, illuminating the beach, the waves, the sky, the moon, motes of aquamarine lights descended like snow, landing on the two lovers and burying itself into their skin.

"I can feel something!" The Princess claimed,

"I can too," The underclassman replied nonchalantly. "I think it's obvious what it is…"

"My beloved…" The princess giggled, "Never mind… let's continue."

The music resumed where it left off, as did the waves. No longer afraid. No longer concerned. The two sang the chorus, the aqua pearl shining above them, the lights flowing into their bodies, and their hearts filled with joy.

**_Hageshii kodou afuredesu ai no MERODII  
Takanaku kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HARMONII_**

The piano continued playing after their singing, then ended the score with a chord. When it was over, the pearl ceased shining, slowly floated back into the princess' possession, and the atmosphere went back to normal.

"I'm sorry, my princess." The underclassman apologised as he let go of her hand, "For feigning ignorance. The truth is, I learnt of your true identity on the day you told me that you had to leave. I overheard you when I was going to pick you up that afternoon. I didn't want to approach you about this because-"

"You fool." The princess gave a loving pat on his cheek "I understand your reasons for doing so. I forgive you."

"Now, as for how I was able to learn and sing this song…"

**_"It was from me,"_**

A bright light burst into existence. Within that light was a young maiden whose ethereal beauty knows no bounds. Her blond hair was extremely long, reaching not just all the way to the ground but with ample length to spare. She wore a long sleeveless dress, tear-shaped earrings, a silver crown, and wielded a winged staff. This woman approached the two, with a warm and welcoming smile.

"No way…"

"I don't believe it!"

"It's our gracious goddess!" Spoke the mermaids,

**_"Ever since you parted, he has lived his life paving a way towards you. When he touched down near the ocean, I began to communicate with him in his dreams to discover the truth of his feelings. He has always been thinking of you. Even when he's distracted, or perhaps when his personal adversities and opportunities come his way, he has never stopped loving you. I ask you… do you love him back?"_**

"Even if I didn't return his love firsthand, I have come to see what he truly is underneath his flaws. I chose to carry out my duties as a Mermaid Princess, but it would be a lie if I didn't say that he means so much to me. Even if we may be different, and even if choosing to live with him may mean my life, I love him with all my heart." The Princess responded truthfully and wholeheartedly. "... As I know he does for me."

**_"I see. However, that will change."_**

"Huh?" The princess, underclassman, and all the South Atlantic Mermaids tilted their head,

**_"To everyone who witnessed the duet of your Princess and her human love, come forth and heed me; for what I am going to reveal will be bewildering. Before this meeting, I have granted the human the power to convey his feelings and memories into song. On its own, it is a wonderful voice to complement any tune. Alongside the voice of a mermaid, it opens the floodgates to tremendous power. With their love and song in harmony, the princess and the pearl have given him the most wonderful blessing. From this day forth, no mermaid shall turn into bubbles if they reveal their true identity to him or his family, before and after."_**

"Hang on…" The underclassman halted, "After?"

The goddess smiled coyly,

**_"His future is now intertwined with the princess, as well as all of you. I wish you all the best…"_**

And with that, both the Goddess of the Sea and the light surrounding her faded away, leaving no trace of her steps (or hair) in the sand. The mermaids who watched from a distance began to swim forward, nearly stopping behind the tide that separates water and land. The underclassman noticed their gathering, still amazed that there is an entire mermaid population, and bowed to them.

"I am glad that we're able to finally meet. I know I'm not exactly a prince, and it's already awkward enough as it is being human. But… I know how important she is to you, and I promise that I will never take her away from her duties… if anything, I will support and love her with all my heart, just as much as you do. And in any case, I swear I will cherish her each day, and I will maintain noble conduct for all. So perhaps you may accept me one day…"

"He certainly acts like a prince… so much butter-ups."

"At least he understands!"

"I might have misjudged him… he really is a good guy!" The mermaids spoke again,

"Hey!" The turquoise councilwoman yelled, "What's your second thing?"

"Eh? Oh… right," The underclassman jumped and turned to the princess.

"My beloved princess. No… mermaid princess. Ever since we had first met when we were young, I was uncultured, reckless and crazy about you. However, I learned from you how important it is to really cherish that affection and to grow up into someone that you can truly rely on. Even though I screwed up many times, you have the kind and forgiving heart to accept me. After seven long years, I… I truly wish to see you again. Not for a mere few days, but for the future to come. I know I may achieve the impossible, but even I admit that it was rough. So my dear Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean…"

Facing her, the underclassman got on one knee and pulled out the black box from his pocket. Inside was an aquamarine stone upon a silver ring.

"I love you… will you marry me?"

The mermaids gasped with surprise. The princess did the same. For two full minutes, the mermaid princess had her hands to her mouth, and her pupils extremely dilated. The only sounds were the wind and the tides. And then she finally spoke, but a sense of bitterness in her voice.

"I see… so that's how it is…"

"Your Highness!?" The underclassman exclaimed, blown away by the princess' negative tone,

"Your Highness? Dummy, that's 'my princess' to you." She spat,

"O-Ohh…" The underclassman sighed with relief, hearing that corrective tone,

"Don't worry…" The princess smiled cheekily, facing the underclassman, "I'm just a little bitter with myself. How am I ever going to top your brazen actions?"

"Uh… isn't that sort of envy a bit child-like of you?"

"We'll always be children at heart, it's who we are. Ah! I got it! Listen up, I've got two things to say."

The underclassman nodded in acknowledgement,

"First… even if you figured it out already, I still want to reveal who I really am on my own."

Never keeping her gaze off her underclassman, she walked towards the water. When it got up to her knees, the same aqua blue light from before enveloped her entire body, from her hair to her toes. With a popping sound, the aqua blue light burst like a bubble, revealing a mermaid in all its glory.

"I am the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Kingdom, and holder of the aquamarine pearl as you saw. This is my true form." She announced with a smile,

The underclassman dropped his jaw. Words cannot describe how beautiful she was. Her aquamarine tail glistened in the moon, reflecting in his eyes. Her clothes have been replaced with a clam-shell bra, the same colour as her tail. In fact, the colour of her eyes turned aqua blue; as did the colour of her hair. Furthermore, her hair grew extremely long and wavy. And not to mention, she wore a lot more accessories than her human form. Two small star barrettes on her hair, a bracelet around her left arm below the shoulder, and two pearl bracelets on her tail and her wrists.

"W-Wow…"

"Seriously? Wow? That's all you can say?" The princess raised an eyebrow,

"I-I mean,"

"I'm just kidding," The princess laughed politely, "Now come. I need you to be in front of me in order to tell you my second item."

"Err…" The underclassman looked at his long trousers.

"You have no one but yourself to blame for your choice of clothes," The princess sighed, "I'm not going to wait for you to roll them up, and don't you dare take them off either. Get over here."

Without a word, the underclassman unstrapped his sandals and hurried into the water. His legs were tall enough to stand, and his body was tall enough for his head and half his upper torso to be above water. For sure, wet long trousers are extremely tight and uncomfortable, but he can manage.

"So?"

Without warning, the mermaid hastily, but delicately grabbed the human's head and brought his lips onto hers. It was a kiss most tender, most adorable, but importantly, a kiss with a message.

"I love you too." She announced, "My beloved juni- no, my husband-to-be. Yes, I will."

The mermaids around them jumped and cheered. Since this morning, they were worried about this relationship ever coming to fruition. After seeing what has befallen the human by their princess and Goddess, that crushing worry has been lifted. Now, the majority were elated, some even cried with tears of joy, that their princess is truly happy.

"I promise to you, that I will keep your identity and the existence of the mermaid kingdoms a secret." The underclassman replied,

"Your vow acknowledged," The wise teal councilwoman chuckled, "Truly, this is a miracle for our kingdom!"

"Now that that's out of the way…" The Turquoise councilwoman chuckled, "When's the wedding?"

"Seriously, I have no idea why you are into this now…" The welfare navy blue councilwoman grumbled, "And keep in mind that even if our human is no longer a death trap, she still has to choose,"

"In due time. In due time." The wise councilwoman assured, "I'm sure she'll figure something out…"

* * *

A month later back in Japan, there was a large gathering happening in the church overlooking the sea. Everyone was dressed neatly and smartly as the church bell swung back and forth, ringing to symbolise a special day. It only took a little dust-up on the inside for the church to regain its magnificent interior appearance. Everyone inside was happily communicating with each other on how they met the wonderful pair that was going to be wedded today, some unaware that not everyone in the room is human… but it mattered not. All the people that helped the two lovers on their quest to be together were able to make it. A majority of the South Atlantic mermaids, four of the mermaid princesses of other kingdoms and the many other allies the aquamarine princess made along the way. On the underclassman's side, there was his parents, his own school friends, his two closest friends from England, and the pianist from South Africa. Their former music teacher made it, even as part of the small wedding band. The underclassman nervously stood in front of the altar. He was dressed in an aqua blue groom suit, with a blue cornflower on its lapel. To his side was his best man who had orange-like hair, and a bespectacled groomsman with green hair.

"You look perfect," He complimented,

"Really? Great! She would never settle for anything less." The underclassman laughed,

"Who? Your bride or your mom?" The groomsman asked,

"Both…" He replied while shuddering,

"Please rise for the procession," Said the officiant, a young blond adult who was wearing a sailor's hat and traditional priest-like robes.

As the wedding band plays the processional march, the flower girls waddled down, throwing petals in the air, and at the congregation for giggles. A single bridesmaid walked down the aisle next, the North Atlantic mermaid princess, followed by the maid of honour, the ever-devoted handler. Finally, escorted by the wise mermaid, the aquamarine Princess walked down the aisle. She was wearing the traditional wedding dress in aqua blue, carrying a bouquet of the same colour. Unlike normal, the princess was in her true appearance, excepting the tail. New to her outfit was a silver circlet on her head. Everyone stood up at her presence and the underclassman could do nothing but smile and blush as his beautiful princess approached his side. The officiant gave his usual speech addressing the couple, followed with the 'I do's' and whatnot. Traditional, but holy. And then it came to the vows, to which there was a small twist at the end.

"… No matter how far, whether land or sea, we will forever stay connected, my faithful pledge to thee."

The congregation of mermaids and humans alike gave a chuckle to hear such rhyme for the final vow but in a good way. Then the ring exchange took place, and finally, the declaration of husband and wife.

"Now kiss the bride!" The officiant hollered, and everyone cheered and clapped.

"So…" The mermaid whispered to her human husband after the kiss, "Your mom taught me a lot about things before and after marriage. I'd like you to help me carry it out."

"Oh, this is not going to end well…"

"Hey!" The mermaid pouted, "What's wrong with that?"

"Two things. First, that 'innocent' smile on your face tells me that you're looking for something naughty. Secondly, nothing ever goes well when my mum is involved…"

"Ah, no wonder she and I get along really well…" She deviously grinned,

"Oh God… and Goddess!"

***TO BE CONTINUED***

* * *

**Coming Up: The tale of the Mermaid Princess is about to twist once again. The love she found has room to grow, and tie her very life and the underwater kingdom into knots... will it be good? Will it be bad?**** The story's third and final act! Between two worlds, the aquamarine waters spring forth from the well of life!**


	5. South Atlantic Tale - Finale

**A reminder that the characters of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch are owned by Michiko Yokote and Pink Hanamori. I only just own the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
_The Child of Two Worlds_

"I'm pregnant," The princess announced, with the most innocent smile on her face.

"WHAT!?" The South Atlantic Kingdom erupted,

It was only a month after her marriage, and the princess had yet another surprise that threw her people into fear once again. Once they learned the meaning behind the word, they calmed down, but reluctantly accepted that in this state, she'll have to live on the surface for a while. The underclassman was still in the middle of his university degree, so he left his dormitory and rented a small house for the princess and him (thankfully, the kingdom was able to cover the costs). Nine months later after feeling the bulge, belly kicking, pain, mood swings, and sickness, the princess gave birth to a baby girl.

* * *

"Waaa! Waaa!" The baby cried and cried,

"She looks a bit ugly… though all newborns are like that…" The underclassman observed, "But uh… do you think she'll turn when she touches water?"

"I was thinking that myself," The wise councilwoman grumbled, "Here's my answer. Mermaids are born from pearls, while humans are born from the womb inside an adult human. Even if Her Highness is a mermaid, she gave birth the human way. Because of that, I am sure that the child will be human."

And she was right. For her first bath, the baby's legs remained unchanged when they touched water. The princess felt disappointed, though she hid it from the others. Despite this, she made a vow:

"I promise that I will love you no matter what. Mermaid or human, you are my daughter. And I will raise you to become a wonderful woman like me…"

"Waa!" The baby wailed again,

* * *

Even if she was human, her growth had sparked a large topic of discussion in the South Atlantic Kingdom. The mermaid's human daughter had the same hair and eye colour as their princess - aqua blue. Even the wise mermaid had to admit that she did not expect a human to have the traits of a mermaid. The princess didn't stop there. By the time her new husband had just finished his degree, they had two more children. The second child was a boy who had dark blue hair like his father, the third was another boy who had aqua blue hair like his mother; another shock to the mermaid community for a male to inherit a few traits of their own. Not only that, but the children also showed an aptitude for swimming and other water-related activities far beyond that of any human their age.

"If they keep training, they could… no… can compete at an Olympic level!" A swim teacher mentioned to the parents.

"Haha!" The daughter splashed around while treading water.

For the princess, she gave them a few clues of her secret through books and tales of mermaids told in the marine world. Once she revealed her true form during one bath time, they were swept off their feet. They could recognise their mother's voice and scent, but couldn't fathom why she could change between legs and a fishtail!

"Maa…mmf!" The first son clapped his chomps on the slippery tail,

"Hey! No biting!" The princess yanked him off,

"Hee hee!" The little toddler giggled and laughed.

"Baahh…" The second son gave a face of disgust, looking at his older brother.

* * *

The princess was overjoyed, taking care of the children, but she was still not satisfied. She loved all three of them, But what she wanted was something else… something better. That's when her wise councilwoman picked up what was going on, and had the entire council intervene.

"Your highness, you need to stop," The handler stated,

"Stop what?" The princess grouchily looked up after completing some paperwork,

"You know very much well what." The wise mermaid spoke, "Four years have passed, and you have three children. You're trying to find an heir, aren't you?"

"Why should I stop?" The princess prompted, completely being upfront.

"It's futile,"

"You don't know that,"

"Your Highness," The wise mermaid looked stern, "Mermaids are born from the kingdom's pearl fountain, and humans are born from the womb of another human; you've been giving birth to your children as a human. I have accepted that your human children do share some of our blood and powers, but that alone does not warrant them fit to be princess or prince. Let the monarchies of different beings stay that way. Integrating them will raise issues to the ones we already have."

"Grr…"

"Oh and uh, some of our people can't seem to let go of the fact that you are actively spending time with a human, or marrying him in the first place. Their voices are getting louder." The welfare mermaid added,

"Why I ought to-!"

"Calm down Your Highness. It's not just about you and the kingdom, it's about your husband and the kids you bore together. He hasn't got a source of income yet, and he told me that he wants to support you and the kids without relying on our kingdom's finances. Knowing him, he'll support you no matter how hard it is; so it's in his nature not to object to your choices." The economy councilwoman reminded,

"Argh, fine!" The princess gave in, "I'll stop it! I was having second thoughts about it anyway…"

"Your Highness, may I be blunt?" The handler spoke,

"Speak,"

"Raising a child for the sake of an heir isn't loving, you know that? Mom was there because she genuinely loved me as someone for who I am. Didn't you say that to your daughter? That you would love her no matter how different you are?"

"…"

"Also, you don't have full control over your children either. From experience, there are many things I do or say that my mom won't agree on. Don't expect your three children to be that way."

"You're right…" The princess calmed down, "I'm being selfish again… I'm sorry for being disgraceful."

"Forgiven," The wise mermaid responded, "It's more important you understand how precious life is."

* * *

The princess' human family stayed for another year in England, then they moved back to Japan while saying goodbye to all the friends he had made. There were plenty of jobs that required his skills and knowledge from his degree and hobbies, but they were mostly part-time jobs. It was never a full-time permanent job that he could live with till retirement. On the other hand, he could take care of his family a lot more now. As for the princess, she returned to her usual duty schedule as usual, but the intention of getting an heir was long forgotten, at least to her.

"Mummy?" The young girl, now at an age of six, and just started school. "May I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"You're a mermaid princess. Right?"

"Of the South Atlantic Ocean, yes. And I told you why you can't tell anyone else but dad and your brothers. Right?"

"Mmm-hmm. But I also want to ask… will I be Princess in the future? Since I'm next in line for the throne?"

The Princess hesitated,

"What if I told you no?"

"Huh!? Why!?"

"It's because you're not a mermaid. You're a human with mermaid traits."

"But I was born from you! And I can almost swim as fast as one!"

"I guess I never told you how the mermaid kingdoms work. The throne isn't passed down by family blood… it's passed down by this." She held out the shell locket, revealing the aquamarine pearl tear.

"A pearl?"

"This pearl is the pride and symbol of the South Atlantic Kingdom, and a source of tremendous power. A princess has to protect her subjects with this pearl. The birth of a mermaid is complicated, so I'll just say that if a mermaid is born from this pearl, she is chosen as the princess of the kingdom, which is me in the present. It also acts as a heart of mine. If anything happens to this pearl, if I lose it, or if it breaks. Then… you know what grim fate awaits me."

"So there's no queen? No grandma?" The girl asked,

"Sadly, no. I do have a mother figure, who also happens to be one of your auntie's actual mother!"

"So how and when does the pearl choose a new princess?"

"A kingdom's pearl would give birth to a mermaid princess if the previous one… perished."

"What!? So that means there won't be another princess until the day you die!? That's horrible!"

"It's okay, sweetie." The princess smiled, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Though, I'd like to pass the throne to the next princess alive. That way, I can continue shopping for clothes and live with you, daddy and your brothers for the rest of my life!"

"Aww, I love you mum. Okay then, I understand."

But that night, the young girl went not too far from her house for some fresh air. But as she faced the sea, she made a vow and devised a plan. She would not take no for an answer and is indifferent of the justifications. If she becomes Princess, just imagine what she could do! She'd be rich, she can order people around, and she'd get to go to so many places!

"Even if I'm not a mermaid, and even if I'm not chosen by the Aquamarine pearl, I vow to become the princess of mom's kingdom!"

* * *

The daughter began working hard in primary school with its every parameter and expectations. She listened in class, she scored extremely well in tests, and she was extremely mindful about others and received the admiration and crush from many of her classmates. She wasn't satisfied; if she wants to be a princess, she's got to fit the image! Luckily, she knows a few people who can help with that.

"You want the aunties to help tutor you?"

"I feel like I'm lagging in my studies…"

"… What?"

"I've been trying my best, but the school report says it's not enough."

"My dear, are you pulling my tail? There has been nothing but positive comments from the school in both your grades and your conduct! And not to mention that dad received plenty of flowers and chocolates from your friends. You've become quite the popular person. Surprised you haven't been bullied."

"Oh, I do. Some of the teachers think that I'm sort of delinquent because my hair isn't naturally black, and kids bully me for that too. I told them that our hair colour is natural, but they don't care. As if they're going to get me down."

"Hah! You tell them!"

"So… can I?"

"Well… I'm not sure all the aunties can do it, but I'll still suggest the idea to them,"

"Really? Yay!" The daughter cheered,

* * *

Much to her surprise, the wise teal mermaid, councilwoman for faith and education, was happy to take on the tutorship of the young girl. That being said, she suspected that something was afoot.

"So, what are you wanting to study? There are many things I know of, but I was never told what specifics."

"I'd like to learn a lot about what mum has to do!" The girl answered innocently,

"Oh? You mean you'd like to learn how to be a princess?"

"… Yes?"

"I feared as such. I'm sure your mom has told you this, but human monarchies do not run like ours. You can't be a mermaid princess; even if you share some of our traits."

"I know…" The girl hung her head in defeat, "I have to wield the pearl."

"I take it that you don't want to learn anything else? Sounds like coming here was a waste of time, considering your near-perfect records at your school."

"I have a reason," The girl looked up, a serious look.

"And that is?"

"Mum also told me about how mermaids pass down the throne. She told me about the time when a mermaid princess of another kingdom was born because her predecessor died. Is that true?"

The teal mermaid went silent, then nodded.

"The Indian Ocean Princess. I was there when the ordeal happened. But that's a story for another time."

"I don't want mum to keep on ruling the kingdom until she dies. I don't want to see mom coming to see me, dad and my brothers every weekend, or with any other important school activities!"

"Oh my…" The wise mermaid blinked, "That's very noble of you."

"I love mom a lot. I want her to live a life where she can be happy. If she can retire and spend the rest of her life with dad and my brothers, I'll take her place, even if I'm a human!"

She kneeled on the ground and bowed so low her head touches the floor,

"I promise! I will do my best to listen and learn! I will aim to surpass the expectations of all mermaids!"

"Wow, you sound like your father there."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"You truly do have a noble heart… sure. I think you carry a lot of promise!"

"Thank you!" The child lifted her head with the happiest and victorious joy, "I promise not to let you down!"

"Good. But I should warn you. The ins and outs of the princess have a lot of deep topics. Can you take it?"

"I will!"

"Wonderful. Your mother and I will organise a time every week for you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm honoured!" The girl bowed.

But as she was looking down, she hid a sly grin. Looks like the councilwoman bought the story! Admittedly, part of her reasoning was true. She doesn't want her mother to perish down the road. She does love her very much! So the girl began to be tutored every Wednesday, learning about the ins and outs of what her mother has to face.

* * *

"Some mermaid kingdoms differ on how they run. A council like ours, a parliament, maybe the princess takes on everything alone. Sometimes, we even have different political systems."

"How long do you work?"

"Almost every day."

"What about the holidays?"

"Very little. And not to mention, the people you lead will have a negative opinion of you as they may see you as negligent."

"But wouldn't mom, you and the aunties get bored?"

"It depends. Paperwork is dull, but when there is a sudden issue or concern that involves problem-solving, it's pressuring but exciting."

The more she learned about being a princess, the more she hesitated on becoming one. It was difficult, demanding, and the topics left her heavy-hearted. School seemed like child's play compared to this! And mom started all this at the age of thirteen!?

"Tough, isn't it? Being a princess is not as easy as the human fairy-tales state it to be."

"No. I'm sure I can do it!"

"Good. Then for your homework, I'd like you to solve a dispute with this scenario I wrote up. If you need further guidance, I suggest you study the politics of the surface. They're a bit similar to ours."

"Shouldn't be that hard."

"Imagine you're the leader of a country, and your economy is slowly on the decline due to a lack of electrical power. Two parties approach with solutions. One involves using the wind to generate power. It's environmentally friendly but very unreliable as the weather is never consistent. The other is a coal plant that provides consistent and abundant energy, however, the environment will suffer from its operation. Now, you have complete control of your funds, say about 10 billion. I want you to delegate those funds, a million each, to each party, and give a reason."

"Yep! This is easy!"

* * *

"Huh!? What do you mean 0 out of 10!?"

"Your reasoning and distribution of resources are unreasonable and prejudiced."

"What!? But those people don't deserve the funds because if they build their coal plant, they'll end up destroying the environment!"

"But would your nation be able to run with limited power? Can you risk being environmentally friendly when your nation is on the edge of losing income?"

"But…"

"Important rule for anyone in power: Issues like these cannot be solved simply. You need to make sure you consider everything. That may also include splitting funds, even if may lead to the land's deterioration,"

"Then we won't have a land to live in!"

"Then you need to make that clear in your reasons. You can also mention that for the parties to deserve those funds, there are some conditions you have to make. Be creative."

"Oh…"

"I want you to try again. This time, think as a neutral party. Not by what you've been taught."

* * *

"Well now, this is rather reasonable. Your creative demands to find ways to reduce environmental damage and resource delegation is achievable and your compromises are acceptable, impressive. I think I can give you a… 7 out of 10 this time…"

"Seriously!?" The princess moaned, her eyes circled with black, "All that study and work, and I'm nowhere near perfect!"

"It is extremely difficult to do so. If you are creative enough to get 10 out of 10, you might as well be the head of your country already!"

"Oh God… now I've got school homework to do…"

"Tell you what, let's do something easy. I want you to look up a current issue that's happening on land. We shall discuss it."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Oh dear… is something wrong?"

"I feel so depressed… reading all this."

"What topic did you pick?"

"Climate change and Global Warming…"

The wise mermaid blinked for a moment,

"Ah. THAT issue. True, it is bad for humanity… but to be honest, it would benefit us a lot!"

"Huh!? Why's that!? Oh, wait… of course! Our land becomes yours!"

"Forgive me for what I am about to say… we won't have to live in hiding if there are no humans left to discover our existence! Also, plenty of mermaids are curious about human trinkets and resources. Obtaining them will be easy since most of them float on water!"

"Oh God, why!?"

"You know what, I never should have said that… forgive me."

* * *

After eight lessons or so, the girl took a long exasperating look in the mirror.

"This… wasn't worth it," she convinced herself.

Everything that she knew about being a princess was a lie. It was a chore, it was painful, and it was so difficult compared to just living as a normal girl. Perhaps now would be a good idea to back out.

Wait…

If she did that, auntie would get suspicious! She'd question her motive that she was doing this for the princess. If she tells auntie the truth, she'll be grounded for life! What to do, what to do!?

"Alright, break time is over. Back to your studies!"

She took a deep breath. Her thoughts turn to the princess, her mother. It was true. She did love her very much. She had second thoughts about this entire thing because she felt guilty and bad for lying to the two of them just to be a princess. But if it was for mum as she told auntie… she doesn't feel so bad at all! After a quick prayer, she made another vow.

"I got into this mess on my own self, and I regret it. Now I want to fix it. I'll continue learning on how to be a princess… but this time I'm doing it for mom!"

"Are you done yet?"

"Coming!"

"Wonderful." The wise mermaid replied, eavesdropping with a smile.

* * *

But the private lesson between the councilwoman and the daughter had turned into a rumour in the kingdom. With a bad twist of fate, the sighting of the Teal mermaid heading to the surface every Wednesday was taken by certain mermaids who were opposed to their princess' marriage.

"Should we let other council members know?"

"Good idea… what is going on that?"

"It better not be with that… human."

So that concern was sent,

"Your Highness? There is a small question from the people regarding the activities of the Councilwoman of education. They saw her swimming away every Wednesday." Spoke the welfare mermaid,

"Oh, that's right. She's tutoring Her Highness' Little Highness every Wednesday." The handler answered,

"Little Highness?" The welfare mermaid chuckled, "Love the nickname but uh… would you ever think Her Highness would pass on the throne to a human?"

"She actually asked me about it, and I said no." The princess answered, "That being said, she never told me what she wanted to learn… no matter, let's answer them back."

When those mermaid groups got their answer, they were enraged. Just what was the councilwoman teaching the Princess' human daughter? Many theories came up as to why, but the one that definitely stood out the most and vouched for was…

"She's going to give the throne to her daughter instead of the next pearl princess!"

And that theory (with no evidential support) began to purposefully spread through the streets of the kingdom until everyone was convinced that such a traitorous act would happen. The next Wednesday to come forth…

"Your Highness! There's an uproar outside the castle!"

"What!? What about?"

"Treason and betrayal. Leaving the kingdom's feature to the surface world."

"That's ridiculous! I've done nothing of the sort and will never!"

"I think I know why…" The wise councilwoman swam forward, "The mermaid in charge of education and faith is teaching not just any human, but the princess' daughter. What greater form of betrayal or heresy? Given how the human monarchy works…"

"I see. In that case, all you need to do is tell them what you've been teaching her." The princess calmed down,

"Your Highness. By her request, I'm teaching her the very thing our people are afraid might happen; to be a Princess."

"No way!" The princess and the council blurted together.

"But why!? And after I told her not to pursue it further!" The princess bellowed,

"Children are smarter than we think. If there's something they want, and they know it's within their reach, they'd do it." The wise mermaid responded with a yawn.

"Oh no… I can't believe Little Highness would do something like that!" The handler gasped,

"She doesn't know how badly the kingdom would react to having a human princess. That being said, my tutelage has been giving the Little Highness second thoughts of becoming a princess."

"Phew…" The princess and the council sighed,

"But she's got a nobler intention in mind,"

"What!?"

"Your Highness, I don't think we've ever lived long enough to see the next mermaid princess come to be. You've never seen the previous mermaid princess before. Neither did we. She's wanting to help succeed so you can retire and live the rest of your life in peace, and doing the things you love."

The Princess froze for a few seconds, then yelped,

"Why is she so sweet!?"

"I can't tell if you're angry or joyful," The handler sighed,

"In that case, let's quash this rumour for good!" The princess continued, "Let's go out there right now and tell the truth!"

"Hmm… I'm not sure they'll believe us even if I say so…" The wise mermaid dreaded,

"But what else can we do?" The handler asked,

"I know our last resort…" The wise mermaid answered, "If this turns ugly, someone needs to let the family know. In-person if I might add. Your daughter will know what to do."

"I'll do it!" The handler volunteered, "I can get there quickly!"

"I'll come with," The economy councilwoman added, "You'll need support. Is that alright, Your Highness?"

"You have my permission. May the Goddess grant you a swift and safe journey!"

* * *

On the surface, the eldest daughter was sitting on the beach, looking at the horizon. Her tutor was late, and there was no message from the marine creatures regarding why. Her dad, the underclassman, was waiting with her.

"Knowing her, she's never this late." She deduced, "Either she has a reason, or something is stopping her…"

Stopping her? It could be possible. From those lessons, she's learned that as Princess, she has to rule over her kingdom, which means listening and considering the people's feelings. She's never met her mother's subjects before, and neither have they met her. You know… just maybe…

"Daddy? Do mum's mermaids dislike me?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"I was just thinking well… do you know what I'm learning with auntie?"

"No. I take it you want to tell me?"

"Yes. I've been hiding it from mum and her."

The daughter told him all the events that set her own course into motion. The talk with mum, the reasons behind her exceptional grades, asking the council to help her be tutored, and her lie which she told the wise mermaid, and that she regretted it.

"Well…" The underclassdad took a deep breath, "I get that you guys did not want to involve me, being mermaid business and all. If you want this to stop, you need to let mum and auntie know your regrets and apologise for it; I'd say you'll probably get scolded, maybe grounded. However, I do have a stern message regarding your actions."

"You're going to scold me too?"

"A short talk. Human or Mermaid, royal or commoner. Being dishonest will make anyone lose faith in you. Yes, it may be humiliating to admit your crimes, but if you prefer saving your own hide and ambitions then… you could lose someone that matters a lot to you. I promised mum that I would grow into someone that she could rely on but also make her happy. I remember the time I lied to her when we were just acquainted and she was so mad and upset at the same time that it hurt seeing her like this, so I made up for it. As a princess, it'd also be a good idea to strive for that, though it is difficult to make others happy. Especially if it's a kingdom that's deep in the sea."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"Get to know the mermaids of South Atlantic Kingdom, not just mum or the council. The best way to change whether they like you or not is to show them who you are. Do you know that mum and the council's been taking pictures of you? They're showing it to the kingdom. But at around six years old, I think you should step in and introduce yourself in the flesh…"

"But isn't that—"

"Impossible? Not if you try. Sure, we can't breathe underwater, and the water pressure will crush us from going any lower. But bit by bit we can close the gap. After all, mermaids can do things humans can't; so you have a better chance of having a go with these things."

"Why is that?"

"Remember sweetie, there is a mermaid in you. You can swim far better than the average human, and I have faith that there's more to you. I believe and know so…"

He pulled his daughter into a tight hug,

"Alright, scolding over. Can you tell the truth to auntie once she comes to the surface? I'll stand by you."

"… I will dad. Thanks,"

"Good. Also, I should let you know something too. Sometimes these lies can lead to problems in the future, so be wary."

"Okay, dad!"

And just as they were about to get up and brainstorm ways on how to approach this talk, two familiar women emerged from the water.

"Aunties!" The daughter greeted,

"Council." The underclassman bowed, "Rare of you to come. Something wrong?"

"Thank goodness that you're here on the beach. Her Highness and the rest of the council is dealing with an agitated population." The turquoise mermaid reported,

"Huh!? What for?" The daughter gasped,

"They're under the belief that the princess is grooming you to be the next-in-line, Little Highness. At first, we thought it was ridiculous. But then our wise one said that she was teaching you just that. Is that true?"

The father and daughter looked at each other uneasily.

"But… did she tell you why I asked her to teach me?"

"So your mum can live for the rest of her life peacefully. It's sweet, but I DOUBT that would happen. Not even a mermaid would do that."

"Whatever the reason," The handler interjected, "The old granny said that you can fix it. But she never mentioned how."

"Is mum going to be alright?" The daughter asks,

"She's a strong woman, but… I don't know how long her patience and sanity would take. I fear that it would be something worse."

The daughter lowered her head, beginning to sniff and sob.

"This is all my fault…" She sobbed,

"I know how…" The underclassman spoke up, "How about you write them a letter?"

Immediately, the daughter rushed out of the beach and onto the roads.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

"To write a letter!" The daughter yelled back. "Wait here!"

After five minutes, the daughter rushed back down with a message in a bottle. Her face had dried up, though it was still red.

"Take this to mum. Make sure she reads it out loud to the mermaids." The daughter instructed, "It's a letter of apology for causing this large-scale misunderstanding and to confirm that what I said to auntie was true."

"You mean that wasn't a lie?" The turquoise mermaid coughed,

"Not anymore…" The daughter shook her head, "Auntie- I mean the councilwoman had taught me that the life of a princess is no easy one; such a task would hurt mum so much. I want to help her with that now. You and mum took care of me ever since I was born. It's not why I call you aunties… no?"

Something struck the two mermaid's hearts, and they felt rather mushy inside.

"I'll take your word for it then. You aim to purify the waters; that's the best judgement. We're going to head back now. You know how far the Atlantic Ocean is from here."

"Safe swim you two… I pray for your safety," The daughter spoke,

"You have the benevolence of a mermaid, and your dad's persistence and improvisation to make up. Take care." The handler noted,

The father and daughter waved goodbye to their closest family friends diving back under the sea. Once they were gone, the two hunched over together and began to pray. The young girl tightened her grip on her dad's hand, tears coming out once again.

* * *

"What is with all of you!?" The Princess yelled at her people, "Do you truly take me for a traitor!? Ever since I was born, I have been thinking about all of you! And as long as I'm still here, I'm still the Princess! I'm not going to hand it over to a human! Besides, they have done no harm to me or the kingdom! If they did, I would have broken ties with them already!"

"As if! All you've been doing is showing photos and images of your daughter growing up! You've changed!"

"And don't think we believe your human daughter is capable of such kindness and love! Humans are fickle… one day they trust you, they backstab you the next!"

"It's true… ever since fleeing to the surface after your coming of age… you've brought nothing but unhappiness to all of us!"

"All of you need to calm down now!" The wise mermaid bellowed, "I am hiding nothing but the truth. Yes, I have been teaching her about being a princess, but I told her that becoming a princess here is impossible for us, as well as for her."

"Then why continue to teach her!?" A mermaid retorted,

"So normal folk like her can understand the pain and responsibilities of a princess. So many people have the misguided idea that royal people are lazy, rich, and can do whatever they want because of their status. That is not true, we all know that. That is what I am teaching her."

But the cries of the people got even louder, and the princess was slowly getting convinced that the people are accusing her out of prejudice, and her faith began to waver and turn dark.

"So this is how it is… was your support for my happiness just air and bubbles? I had continued upholding my duty for all of you after marrying my soulmate and displaying my children! Will you be satisfied if I kick them out of your lives? Do you think things will be better for the kingdom without them?"

Somewhere in the crowd, the princess has heard a collective group of 'yes'. Hearing that, the ocean floor started to rumble, and a fearsome current began to pass through.

"It is clear… all of you… on the surface, you're supportive. But deep down, you harbour deep resentment for my actions!"

"Everyone stop!" The welfare mermaid warned, "Otherwise you're going to-"

"Cease your fighting!" A powerful voice roared through the water. Everyone stopped, including the princess' ground-shaking fury, and watched the trade councilwoman and the handler swim above their heads.

"We have an important letter that concerns all of you; from the eldest human daughter of Her Highness." The handler announced, showing the bottle, and swam down to the princess' side, "And she says you should read it."

The princess glared at her handler, then snatched the bottle from her hands and pulled out the letter. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Dear Mother, and Mother's people…

I am writing this to you regarding the issue that all of you are worried about. The first thing that I need to say is-"

_"I'm sorry."_

Light from the aqua blue pearl shot up towards the surface and expanded outwards and downwards, enveloping every single mermaid in a large dome that blocked out everything outside its borders. Feeling this light, the princess started to calm down, as did everyone else.

_"I'm sorry,"_

Near the pearl was a young human child standing on the ocean floor. The princess couldn't believe her eyes; it was her daughter, weeping in her direction.

_"What my mo- the princess and the council say is true. The councilwoman of education is indeed tutoring me to become a princess. However, that decision was not made by either of them. It was mine and mine alone…"_

"Sweetie… how did you-"

_"I…" _The daughter sobbed, _"Before I asked her to teach me, I learned about the history of the mermaid kingdoms, of how a new mermaid princess takes over the previous. I… I don't want such a fate to happen to the princess, she is my mother! I want her to live the rest of her life happy, loved by all of her people, and her family! I want to make her happy, just as she, and the council, did for me! So I planned that in order to do so, I'd strive to become the next princess for the kingdom. If it means making my mom happy, I was willing to shoulder any hate or difficulty that comes forth. I realise now that it was a mistake."_

She sniffed and sobbed,

_"I never considered your feelings, and for you to act like this… I have stepped out of line. If there is anyone you should blame for this misunderstanding, it's me. I promise that I will never think about something like this again, but don't bring pain to mum or the council. They did what loving parents and families would do. And mom? I'm sorry for keeping this from you… please forgive me… I promise to be open and honest from now on…"_

With one last great cry, the daughter dried her eyes, and spoke,

_"I love you mum. And I pray that this letter can show this. Love, Your daughter."_

Finishing the letter, the princess approached her daughter. She tried to place a hand on her child's cheeks, but it went through her. The daughter faded away, as did the pearl's aqua blue dome.

"What was that?"

"Her Highness wasn't singing…" The mermaids whispered,

"Your Highness!" A mermaid called out, "I'm sorry. For harbouring hatred against your human family. They truly love you, as you do with them."

"So sorry. For twisting this truth…"

"I'm sorry for not having faith in you…"

One by one, all the mermaids began apologising for starting or joining this cause. Whether they were misinformed or starting the protest. Most of them even had tears in their eyes.

"Everyone… you're all sorry?" The princess looked up,

"But how?" The welfare mermaid asked, "I mean, I saw exactly what happened, and yet I feel so warm inside... I don't feel angry at all."

**_"It is that of the South Atlantic Pearl."_**

The Goddess of the Sea appeared before them in her full splendour.

"Dear Goddess!"

"Oh Goddess, please forgive us for harming our princess!"

**_"What you have just witnessed is the power of the South Atlantic Pearl used in a new way."_**

"But Goddess, how can that work?" The wise mermaid asked, "The only way for mermaids to do that is sing."

**_"Yes, and that hasn't changed. This is because the one who used the pearl was not your princess. It was the one who wrote this letter."_**

Everyone gasped, and the Goddess giggled.

_"**Your daughter… and your two sons… though their lives are not tied to the pearl, they resonate with it. Should their feelings and memories be developed and strengthened, they can use the pearl's power as you could. How they do it needs to be discovered. Once they do, they will forever know, and I am more than willing to help you guide them."**_

"The Little Highnesses can use the pearl? I've never heard of that before!" The handler exclaimed,

**_"They are a part of you, princess. Their distinct halves work in harmony."_**

* * *

"Mum! You've come back!" The daughter cried out when the princess entered her room,

"You look rather troubled. And I know why." The princess held her daughter's hands.

"I'm really sorry mum, for causing all this…" The girl lowered her head,

"I know. Normally, I should be really mad that you threw my entire kingdom into chaos. But I am very thankful that you patched it up. Your letter convinced everyone."

"Wait… everyone?"

"I should personally say sorry to you. When you were born, I had harboured feelings of disappointment and selfishness. In truth, I wanted my child to be a mermaid so I could pass on the throne and spend the rest of my life with dad."

"You mean if I was a mermaid, you'd actually make me a princess?"

"Yes. But that blinded me from the importance and beauty of you and your brothers."

"We're just humans with mermaid traits. You and auntie said so."

"We were biased then. Admittedly I think it was because you were born from me, but you showed us that your mermaid half is of equal significance as your human half."

"How?"

"When I read your letter out loud, the pearl's light shone. As I mentioned, it changed an entire kingdom's opinion about you and my matrimony with a human. To do that is impossible. But…"

The princess pulled out the shell locket and pressed it on her daughter's palm.

"You had this on your side. You have demonstrated that you can use the pearl differently compared to us mermaid princesses, perhaps your human half is responsible for that. Remember; this pearl is the South Atlantic Kingdom's pride, joy, and protection. If you can use it, then the mermaids see you worthy as a ruler. Sure, it may take some time to get used to, but that power is what all mermaids are tied to. They will learn to respect and love you as they did for me."

"So I got that ability from you?"

"From a human perspective, perhaps. But for us, it is more than just an inheritance. That was what the Goddess declared. As I told you, only mermaid princesses can use the pearl. No other mermaid can do so."

"My goodness… I never knew I could be this powerful…"

"All those lessons of being a princess or someone in power was never in vain," The princess smiled, "So I ask you this. The South Atlantic Kingdom has recognised your ability to wield the pearl. Would you like to succeed me and become the next princess of the South Atlantic Kingdom?"

"Mum…" The princess' daughter teared up, "I… I don't deserve it."

"Huh? What do you mean? Except for being human, you tick every important box now!"

"I lied about wanting to take over for you. I wanted to be Princess because it was something I dreamed to be, and I had such an opportunity to make it a reality. If anyone was selfish, it would be me."

The Princess's smile turned into a frown. She took a deep breath but smiled again.

"But you changed your mind along the way, did you?"

"Huh?"

"The power of the pearl allows the mermaid princesses to use our singing voices to have a physical, mental, or spiritual effect on others. But our voices and singing, it comes from our heart, memories and feelings. Such power is wholly honest, love or hate. The pearl will be ineffective if your feelings are conflicted, perhaps even turn chaotic. Something must have happened for you to have a change of heart."

"… It was the lessons with auntie. She taught me the struggle of being a princess, and that it is serious business. I had second feelings and I felt uneasy after every lesson. But I told myself I couldn't back out of this and tried to make this lie into something true. I want it to make it something I believe in."

"She told me she had suspected you having selfish intentions, but agreed to teach because she wanted you to understand the reality of my position. And it worked! She is certainly a clever one. I told you those lessons weren't for nothing!"

"Well, it doesn't change the fact I have done more harm than good to the kingdom. Furthermore, I understand now that your people will feel secure if it was one of their own leading them."

"I see. But it also doesn't change the fact you sought to repair it. The moment I was born from that pearl, my destiny was to be the princess. I didn't have a choice, and there were many times where I have unintentionally done harm to my people. I felt guilty for the times I've led them into danger caused by my own carelessness or absence of my presence, and there were times that I wanted to give up because of it. But because I didn't have a choice, I was able to learn how to be brave and overcame my fear; and that my people still had faith in me in times of danger. I was able to regain their support through learning my mistakes and trying again. The same can happen to you dear; there is always redemption."

"Mom… Mother." The daughter grabbed and hugged the princess.

"You will be punished for being dishonest and for being selfish." The princess spoke in a stern voice, "Not only will you be grounded for two months, but your lessons with auntie are doubled and made mandatory. She and I will make sure you fully learn what it means to be a princess. Clear?"

"Yes mother," The daughter smiled,

"Good. Now give me another hug."

"I love you, mom… And I promise I won't lie anymore, or cause something like this." The daughter cried,

"I love you too. Learning from one's guilt and mistakes is what makes a wonderful woman." The princess calmly responded, tears falling down her eyes.

* * *

"Well? Did you guys make up?" The underclassman asked,

"We did. I think she's cut from your cloth." The princess responded, closing the door to the daughter's bedroom.

"That's wonderful to hear. To be honest, I haven't been supporting you as I have these past years as your husband and their father. When this came to mind, I was scared that I couldn't do anything for either of you. Sorry, that was unlike me."

"Your words and your presence support me more than you claim, dear. And I also want to say sorry to you,"

"For what?"

"For putting your life through hell by forcing you to raise children without getting a source of income. Just for the sake of an heir."

"It's okay now. I've got a couple of jobs to sustain us, and our daughter can be recognised as one now!"

"True. But after this ordeal, I learned something important. To have children is for the two of us, not for the kingdom. I'm sure you had those feelings."

"Thank you for telling me that. But even then, I'd support you either way as with our kids. I love you wholeheartedly, despite your flaws."

"I know dear. And on that note, I want to have more."

"Huh?"

"But this time, there are no naughty strings or intentions attached. It's for you, me, and our current children. For our family."

"You wanted more children in the first place!?" The underclassman jumped, then gave a thumbs up, "Just… wow… but you know what? Children are hard to raise, but it gives me joy doing so. I'll do my best for all of you!"

"I am more than happy that you're in my life," The princess smiled,

"And yours in mine, my princess." The underclassman smiled back. Then the two came together for a much-deserved kiss, for a crisis has been averted._  
_

* * *

_Chapter 8  
The Call to Duty and Punishment_

Six years have passed, and the aquamarine princess and underclassman's number of children had doubled. It was still chaotic, make no mistake, but the couple had things under control. Financially, and mentally.

"Don't bite your brother's arm!"

"Don't chew the table…"

"Stop! Don't eat the jellyfish!"

The fatherly underclassman chased after their fifth and sixth child; a dark blue-haired girl and an aqua blue-haired boy respectively.

"Honestly… remember to chew with your mouth closed. Also, don't talk so much and don't stuff food in your mouth all at once!" The motherly princess sighed, wiping her fourth child's face (who also had dark blue hair). "Seriously, taking care of dad is bad enough. Now I have to deal with all of your manners, clothes, rooms, and meals!"

"Are you kidding me?" The second-eldest stood up with a groan, "Look at my school uniform. All neat and tidy by myself, thanks to your constant nagging!"

"Oh really? There's a large clump of dust on your tie! Don't move, I'm coming over!"

"Crap! Sorry, mum… hee hee…" The son apologised while feeling at ease at his mother's close presence.

"Blech! You're disgusting, brother." The third-eldest grumbled,

The underclassman had begun his career as a professional diver during those six years. For underwater work, he was hired on by various media companies for underwater filming and photography for various documentaries. He had helped out in the aquarium as a cleaner or for more interactive events. But for a long-lasting job, he joined the Coast Guard.

"I hate to have to go back to school again, but I know you guys can handle things a lot better without me around!" The underclassman laughed before leaving on his first day to the academy, "And once I graduate, I'm going to take the Diving Course and specialise in rescue! Granted, you know I've done a lot of diving back in England, but I still got to show them!"

"I'd be very worried beloved. You're going to learn how to fight and use weapons! God and Goddess know you'll cause an accident!" The princess spoke,

"And I thought you'd want me to grow up a reliable and dependable person. Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of myself. I promise you."

"Somehow I don't feel easy hearing those words from you…"

"I'll always try to keep in touch okay?" The underclassman added, "Make sure you do it too!"

"Bye-bye!" The fourth child waved at her departing dad.

And once he graduated through it all, he was invited to join the team that he desired – An elite search and rescue team that operates around the nation and sometimes even international operations too.

"Ha!" The Princess would boast to her fellow mermaid princesses, "He may be nothing back when we were kids... Not a surfer, boxer, millionaire, or glaciologist! But now look at him! Dedicated to saving lives!"

The eldest daughter had also changed at an alarming rate. Ever since the incident, the princess learned to use her pearl power and voice to bequeath her daughter a bright special bubble that allows her to breathe underwater.

"Impressed?" The princess beamed, "The Live Stage has more than just the ability for us to sing in our idol forms! And it'll prevent water shooting up your nose."

"That's amazing, mother!" The eldest daughter did a loop in the water with the shining bubble on her head, "So this is what a mermaid princess idol can do!"

Her 'punishment' lessons advanced significantly. It involved fieldwork and community service in the mermaid kingdom! She was able to withstand high water pressure after many more swimming observations and can maintain her balance against opposing currents. That being said, she was still incredibly slow compared to mermaids so the princess and the councilwoman had to pull her along. Good thing she can also withstand swimming at a high speed.

"Presenting Her Highness and her human daughter!" The welfare councilwoman announced on their arrival,

"H-H-Hello there! Good afternoon!" The girl nervously waved and nodded at every mermaid she passed by.

"So that's Her Highness' daughter…"

"I heard she's being punished by coming here… that's crazy, even for a human!"

"She's grown taller than before… is it me or does she look identical to Her Highness?"

Given her initial reputation, the people were a little condescending to the daughter, maybe a little mocking too.

_"Hurry up! Couriers don't take that long around here!" _A passer-by called to her using telepathy,

_"Well, what can she do? Humans were always the snails in the sea!" _Another mermaid mockingly laughed,

_"Oh, I shall match your speed one day. Just as I'm able to speak the same way you do to the ocean animals!"_

"What?" The two mermaids spoke with their mouths. They looked at the daughter, who returned the mocking smile as she swam off.

The daughter nurtured and developed her mermaid senses further with every lesson. As mentioned with her enhanced core stability in swimming and resistance to water pressure, the inner voice was her favourite to learn. Mermaids use telepathic-like communication to speak and receive the language of every aquatic animal. To communicate with humans, sea animals had to rely on gestures and mimicking, but not for this girl. Marine telepathy was a legitimate superpower, and the daughter enjoyed being a superheroine!

_"A human that can speak to us like the mermaids. What a discovery!" _A whale messenger from the North Atlantic exclaimed,

_"That's because I'm the child of a mermaid and a human." _The daughter politely answered, _"Though yes. Such a kind is a rare discovery,"_

_"Indeed. I am truly blessed to live in a time where I am surrounded by special and joyous events."_

_"Intriguing! Care to share?"_

_"My princess had also married a human and gave birth to children!"_

_"The North Atlantic Princess has human children?"_

_"A son and a daughter. I believe they are about four to five years old currently."_

_"That's really interesting… Ah! Sorry, I'm supposed to be giving you the message for your princess."_

_"Take your time, child of the South Atlantic Princess."_

_"You know who I am?"_

_"As you said, a mermaid-human is rare. Furthermore, you are a near-identical image of the princess you serve."_

Her time here became less of a punishment and changed into a boon and honour. The more the daughter was present in the kingdom, the more she began to be respected and treated well. But the mermaids were very much interested whenever the mother and daughter were together in the study with the pearl at hand.

"I want you to write something based on how you feel," The princess instructed,

"Like a diary entry?" The daughter replied,

"How about a poem or small prose?" The wise mermaid suggested, "The mermaids use their voices as their power, but it was easily channelled through singing. For writing, try an excerpt that's captivating or honest."

"Alright then," The daughter scribbled down some words, "How about this? I'll read it out loud."

_"The young girl never felt so wonderful. With the waters heeding her command, and her spirit as mighty as the Hippocampus, she whips up a spiralling current, eager to take on the world."_

The pearl began to shine as she read, and it stirred the waters to such a propelling force around the daughter that it almost blew the mermaids and the castle furniture off the ground.

"Almost similar to how you wrote it, amazing. Only a pearl princess could show such power," The wise mermaid applauded,

"I am so proud of you my dear!" The Princess grabbed the daughter and spun her around, "I know you'll be the perfect princess!"

"Woah! Mum! Stop! The bubble could pop!" The daughter yelped,

The kingdom's people also relied on her skill and knowledge to the point that they started beginning to consider her like royalty. When the daughter turned thirteen, gone was the kid-like behaviour and in came the most mature, kind-spoken girl that princesses from certain fairy tales would act like. Her birthday was celebrated like any other; a house party with friends and family. But her mother had a much bigger surprise planned after that.

"Wake up!" The eldest daughter tipped a glass of water onto her younger brother's face.

"Everything is spinning…" The second-eldest moaned, slumped upon the lounge chair.

"How is this possible?" The third-eldest examined the glass his brother drank,

"Hey everyone?" The underclassman entered the lounge, "We've got a visitor!"

"Greetings!" An orange-haired lady dressed in regal clothes followed from behind, "I am the Pearl Princess of the Indian Ocean."

"Mermaid!" The fifth toddler pointed,

"It's rude to point…" The eldest daughter warned,

"It's alright," The Indian Ocean princess bowed, "Happy birthday. Your mum has planned something special for you… if you follow me outside, I'll be able to take you there."

"But… isn't her darn kingdom… far awayaway?" The second-eldest moaned,

"I have a special ride for that," She chuckled,

"Whuh?" He muttered,

"Nothing! Just find something nice to wear!"

The orange mermaid's 'special ride' whisked the family all the way to the South Atlantic Kingdom but not before everyone had the special air bubble around their heads. The underclassman had to be enveloped by the bubble entirely, as his body can't survive the water pressure (and the three younger siblings just in case!). This was the first time for the underclassman and the second to sixth children to visit the kingdom and the palace. But for the young daughter…

"Wow! The palace… no… the entire Kingdom is completely decorated! There are flags strewn everywhere, so many bright lights, and everyone's wearing such amazing dresses! Is there a festival happening here?" She inquired,

"Yes. This is the Coming of Age Ceremony. It's a traditional ceremony held for every mermaid princess when they turn thirteen." The orange princess answered,

"But my mother is way past that age. Unless there's a new princess born that I was unaware about—"

"Is this ceremony for her?" The underclassman interrupted, placing a shoulder on his eldest daughter.

"Wait, WHAT!?" The daughter squawked,

"That is correct!" The Indian Ocean Princess smiled,

"But I'm not a mermaid; let alone a mermaid princess!"

"Her Highness, the council, and the people unanimously agreed to prepare one for you for all you've done as one who's born from a mermaid princess." The welfare mermaid swam up. "You've started coming here at what… after your incident? That means for seven years you've been coming and helping us. You've more than just atoned for your misunderstanding, we're slowly beginning to feel like you're one of us, even if you don't have a tail. I guess it's also thanks to Her Highness' discipline that you're becoming a mature princess. Even more than herself."

"Don't tell her that," The underclassman warned while giggling at that remark.

"Now with that out of the way, your mother requires you Little Highness. Is it alright for the rest of you to continue without her?"

"Fine by me. I know what's going on anyway," The underclassman chuckled,

"Where am I going?" The daughter asked, getting tugged.

"To get fitted! The princess must be dressed the best out of everyone! Adorned with the finest of garments!" The welfare mermaid smiled,

"Meaning the only thing I'm going to wear on my upper body is a bra? In front of everyone?"

"Eh heh, you're really observant aren't you?"

"I'll get over it…" The daughter sighed, "But if any of my family members decide to wolf whistle, they're going to get a smack on the head!"

"That can be arranged!"

"Good."

"And after that, you're going to our Fountain of Promise alone. You'll meet the Goddess in person, and you'll also get a special gift…"

"What gift?"

"A gift that you greatly care about… maybe love?"

"Uhh…" The daughter's face turned red.

* * *

Alone in the halls of the South Atlantic Palace's Fountain of Promise, the daughter grumbled at the sight of her 'amazing' outfit. Her lower dress covering the entirety of her legs was long and beautiful, matching the colour of her hair and eyes. The sparkling band on her left wrist and the bracelets wrung around her arms are a nice touch too. And her hair? Decorated with yellow star hairclips, exactly like her mothers', topped off with the shell locket and pearl around her neck – it was a blessing. But to wear an aqua blue, tartan-patterned, bra without anything to cover over was extremely embarrassing. It was like wearing an unfinished dress – purposely made by a tailor who's sick in their mind.

**_"Still not used to the mermaid's culture?"_**

"That voice… the Sea Goddess for the Mermaids!"

**_"It's wonderful to finally meet you, child of two worlds." _**The goddess smiled as she sat on the fountain's edge.

"S-Same here…" The daughter chuckled, "Meeting someone like you."

**_"I can tell that there are many questions that stir in your mind. Feel free to ask me,"_**

"Really? In that case, I have three things… how did this come to be? What sparked all of the current mermaid princesses to love a human?"

**_"It's a very long tale. Throughout history, there has been plenty of mermaids who have fallen in love with humans. But it all started when the most recent North Pacific Princess fell in love with a human when she was six years old. Though over time, we eventually learned of his true lineage, an ancient underwater family that threatened the peace of the waters. Even so, he faced his own flesh and blood to protect the one he loves. Such an act of love proved to instil the courage to the other mermaids and mermaid princesses to keep on holding to that love, even if their lovers were human."_**

"I understand…" The daughter responded, "Then my second question relates to my mother. Her future… will it be a happy and peaceful one?"

**"_Are you intending to ask in hopes that I can change it into a happy and peaceful one?"_**

"Can you?"

**_"I can, but only in support. Though I can see the many futures of mermaids, the world determines their path. I know of the South Atlantic Princess' love for one human, then your father, and then to you. She truly wants to spend time with those she loves, but would never be at ease if her kingdom suffers for it. Her future will still be mired in uncertainty and mistakes. As much as I will support her out of love, do not forget that you can too."_**

"I see… Then for my third and final question… even if I desired not to, does fate have it out for me to be the princess of my mother's kingdom?"

**_"I can only know the futures of each and every mermaid. Humans, I cannot; for they are not of a mermaid's kind. But as you are a child of two worlds, I can. Are you sure you want to know?"_**

"Yes. I've prepared myself whether it's yes or no."

**_"Then my answer to you is the latter. For the South Atlantic Kingdom, the next line of mermaid princesses will continue as it always has been. That goes with the same for all the mermaid kingdoms…"_**

"… I see." The daughter lowered her head, "Honestly? I think that's the best path,"

**_ "If that is what you believe, then it will be so. However, what you truly desire is still at large. You still want to be in the Kingdom's service. Especially for your mother."_**

The daughter looked up, a little teary-eyed.

**_"Remember, the future of the kingdom is intertwined with your family. I shall tell you of what's to come."_**

She stood up and floated towards the giant pearl,

**_"Do you know the purpose of this fountain?"_**

The daughter nodded,

**_"Very soon, a new generation of mermaids are about to be born… and among them is the next princess…"_**

The daughter gasped, a candle of joy lit up in her heart.

"So mum now has a successor, and she can still be alive!"

**_"However, I'm sure you and I know your mother's love for the kingdom. She would vow to stay at the princess' side and nurture her till her coming of age. Only once the new princess can properly rule the kingdom will she accept that her own rule is over. She can spend the rest of her life with her family when she knows the kingdom she was born from is in good hands."_**

"Oh… you're right."

**_"That being said, your desire to be with the kingdom doesn't end with your mother's release. In fact, your desired future is already your present. You will be important to the new princess' growth, as are all the other mermaids younger than you. I can sense an imminent threat. Although it may be years away, this threat is unfathomable and hard to comprehend. Will you be prepared for such a fight?"_**

"Absolutely," The daughter nodded,

**_"Then I ask you to suggest a name for the new princess."_**

"Eh? I can do that!?"

**_"Even before children are born, whether human or mermaid, they can hear things that go around them…"_**

"Alright then, I've decided…"

**_"That fast already?"_**

"I think it is a fitting name for her, given that we're an underwater kingdom."

**_"Then let it be known."_**

"Come close to the fountain," The daughter asked.

Once the two got together, the daughter whispered the name in the Goddess' ear and in the giant pearl's midst.

**_"That is a wonderful name. We shall see if it is to be." _**The Goddess nodded warmly.

"Thank you so very much for allowing me to speak with you, Goddess of the Sea." The girl returned to her normal voice.

**_"Remember… __ as long as you have the pearl, __you can always communicate with me if you so pray or desire to. Half-human, half-mermaid. You are capable of many things that both worlds cannot even fathom to imagine. Remember that."_**

"I will."

**_"I shall depart now… your gift will be coming through the doors soon. May the two of you enjoy your time together."_**

"No way… you're my present!?" The daughter furiously blushed at her 'present' as the Sea Goddess disappeared from view.

* * *

The young daughter had to admit that the entire experience of the ceremony was just too good. The food was amazing, there were so many new people that she met, mermaid as well as some humans who had fallen in love with them (even their children!) And of course, only two people made the dreaded 'wolf whistle' – her two brothers. Their lumps on their head made sure that such embarrassing behaviour that disrespects their older sister will not go unpunished.

"Well? Did you like it?" The princess asked,

"Did I ever!" The daughter exclaimed, "I'd better write a speech to everyone to say how thankful I am. Although the pearl may make getting my message across much easier!"

"Ooh! Speaking of pearls… what did our Sea Goddess talk to you about?"

"As long as I have the pearl, your pearl, I mean- the South Atlantic Pearl, I can speak with her at any time when the need arises."

"Okay then, anything… interesting?"

"Hmm… she didn't say anything about not telling you, so I'll give you this secret. Sooner than you think, there'll be a new mermaid princess for the Ocean."

The Princess reeled slowly,

"Is this true?"

"I know she's not lying. She's been with you ever since you were young."

"Well with that confidence, I don't think you'd be lying."

"But there's something I want to ask. What will happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure the pearl would be passed on to the new princess but wasn't this pearl a part of your life force?"

"Hmm… now that you think about it, I see what you mean."

"The Goddess never talked about you passing when the new mermaid will be born, so I'm confident to say that you'll still be alive after the passing. But that means you won't be a princess anymore."

"And pray tell, what is wrong about that?" The princess smiled,

"Eh?"

"I'll miss being a princess. All the times that I ruled, and all the times that I was able to sing like an idol. It's awesome. But once I met the pianist, and then dad… I learned that there is more to living life than being a princess and a protector of the peaceful and innocent. I can truly experience what it is like, living in that kind of peace."

"So you do have something you'll look forward to."

"I do!" The princess made a cuter smile, "And you know exactly who it is… or who they are."

"Oh, mother… I love you." The daughter responded, kissing her mum on the cheek.

"I do too." The mother kissed her daughter back on the cheek. "But despite what I said, I'll make this my last call to duty."

"Hmm… you're going to raise the new princess to be a loving ruler?"

"My! Since when was I so predictable?"

"Since always! I'm your daughter, remember?" The daughter winked,

"Oh, you!" The princess winked back, "And I thought you were the most mature lady… turns out there's still that cheeky light in you!"

"Don't worry mum. You'll have my support too. We'll both work hard to raise her, as a family."

* * *

And exactly a month later, the Fountain of Promise began to shine like no other. The council, some of the people, the princess and her daughter all watched as the children slowly came into view, sleeping upon the waters upon the clam. When they awoke, their spirit-like body fully became flesh and swam out, eager to see what was going on. Some swam all around the halls, joyful at their first cry of life. Others patiently looked at themselves, their tails, then at the bigger-looking mermaids around them. Some even took a long look at the odd one out, who seemed to have two identical tails dangling from the sides of their body.

"Are you a mermaid?" One of them asked,

"Why do you have two skinny tails? And why are they the same colour as your upper body?"

"B-Because I'm not a mermaid. I'm a human," The daughter chuckled, "I live on the surface instead of the sea. Normally, I can't breathe down here, but never mind me… why don't you meet the princess?" She gestured to her mother.

"Welcome into the world, little mermaids." The Princess smiled, "There is so much for you to see here."

"Wow," The daughter watched the little ones swim around carefree, "They look to be about five or six years old already, and they can speak and swim. Mermaids are born so fast!"

"Your Highness, one of the children is still in the fountain." The welfare mermaid informed, "She seems to be breathing, but her form is incomplete. Plus she's also sleeping."

"Do you think it's her?" The daughter asked after shrugging off the curious mermaids. She told the council beforehand about the future too.

"There's only one way to find out," The wise mermaid answered, "And that's to bring the pearl forward. Your Highness?"

"It's with the Little Highness." The princess responded while controlling the little mermaids.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" The economy mermaid requested,

* * *

The faint mermaid residing in the fountain was aqua blue, just like the princess. However, she wore no hair accessories, and her hair was short, perhaps with a little fringe. The daughter swam forward and pulled out the pearl from its shell locket and held it forward to the slumbering mermaid. As it got closer, the pearl started to glow. This, in turn, causes the young mermaid's eyes to flutter open.

_"Uhh… who turned on the lights?" _The young mermaid yawned,

"Well… I'm not sure how lighting works underwater…"

_"Wait…" _The young mermaid looked at the daughter,_ "Who in the world are you? You're not like me or the others I see…"_

"It's a long story… but what you should know is that I'm here to deliver this to you!"

_"This… I can feel lots of power from it." _The mermaid spoke to herself,

"This pearl is the pride and joy of the mermaid kingdom. And uh… this should help you get up!"

_"Who in the world are you? Or what in the world are you?"_ The sleeping mermaid spoke again, this time using telepathy.

_"I am human. The being that lives above the water." _The daughter responded likewise.

_"And yet you can speak as I can…"_

_"We can discuss it later. Right now, you need to take this pearl so you can be able to attain a living body instead of a spirit-like form."_ She offered the pearl.

_"Hmm…"_

_"You're doing a good job sweetie. Keep it up." _The princess spoke, creating a telepathic link to the daughter only.

_"Are you sure you'll be alright with this mother? I feel like her life force will replace yours inside this pearl. And with your life force gone, it could mean..."_

_"I've asked the Goddess what it will entail. This is a first-time experience, but there shouldn't be anything to worry about. I'll feel a little faint, maybe unconscious, but I won't die. But after the passing of the power, I will no longer be able to use the pearl unless granted by the one who will wield the pearl. And you know how the chain of passing titles go with."_

_"We'll be at her side, Little Highness. You won't have to worry about a thing." _The welfare mermaid responded,

_"Oddest of humans…" _The mermaid spoke out loud, _"I can't reach the pearl. Can you place it into my hands?"_

"Sure… Good luck young mermaid." The daughter lowered her head and pressed it onto the spirit's ghostly hands, "Your destiny starts now."

A white light blinded everyone the moment the pearl touched the mermaid's delicately un-creased hand. As the light died down. The council and the daughter saw their now former princess slumped on the palace floor.

"Mother!" The daughter swam over, "Is she alright!?"

"She's fine…" The wise mermaid assured, "I can still hear her heartbeat."

"Ah, I don't feel so tired anymore now." A soft but audible voice came from the fountain.

Standing up straight was the young mermaid, aquamarine in colour, and the pearl resting in her hands. She slowly swam over to the group and noticed the unconscious mermaid.

"Urrgh…" The former princess woke up, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"It has, Your Highness." The handler smiled, "But I'm glad to see that you can recover."

"Your Highness?" The young mermaid asked, "Are you a princess?"

"I'm amazed that you can pick up so quickly. I think you and I are going to get along very well!" The wise mermaid smiled,

"I… I see. You're the princess… and the pearl I'm holding is the pride and joy of the mermaid kingdom… I believe this pearl belongs to you."

"Ah, thanks." The aquamarine mermaid accepted, "Well? Don't you want to join the other girls?"

"Okay then…" The young mermaid reluctantly nodded and swam off.

"You're not going to tell her that she's destined to be the next mermaid princess?" The daughter asked, "Or tell her that the pearl is yours?"

"At an older age. As of now, raising her as a normal mermaid is for the best. To get acquainted and familiar with the peace. It will help her understand what she has to protect at an older age. Of course, it's up to me to see it through."

"Don't you mean us?" The daughter corrected, gesturing to the council and herself.

"Oh... okay." The former aquamarine princess rolled her eyes.

* * *

The eldest daughter took some pictures of the young mermaid for the human family to see. Of course, the aquamarine mother was able to share this joy in person over dinner with her family on the weekend.

"So she's going to be the future princess huh. Her hair is incredibly short like the handler's!" The underclassman laughed,

"It's still scary how princesses start off at such a young age." The second-eldest added,

"More like how they are born at around four years old!" The third-eldest laughed, "Kind of unfair to us humans no?"

"Humans are humans, and mermaids are mermaids." The daughter responded, "And if it helps, humans actually live a few years longer thanks to being born at about one year old!"

"But does that mean you'll be spending a lot more time out at sea?" The second-eldest asked, "I understand why. Raising a princess well is just as important as raising us. I'm just concerned, is all."

"I'm afraid so. So I may even only visit you guys once a week or twice a month if it gets serious. I hope all of you won't hold it against me." The motherly mermaid responded,

"I forgive you!" The third-youngest laughed,

"It's okay!" The second-youngest added,

"Okay, mama…" The youngest repeated,

"Ah well, enough about what's happening with me… let's talk about your achievements dear! You got promoted to Coast Guard Officer! Isn't that wonderful?" The aquamarine mermaid congratulated,

"No big deal, just 3rd Class. Although it means I have to be a bit stricter than usual. So if any of you are naughty around me, be careful…" He growled,

"Dad, please. Being scolded at and grounded by mum is enough." The second-eldest protested.

* * *

Around a week or so, raising the princess became a lot more stressful than she thought. The young princess tended to sleep a lot in one-to-one tutoring sessions.

"So, can you tell me the animals that you see around our kingdom?"

"…zzz…" The young mermaid's head rested upon the table.

"Hey, little highness-to-be… WAKE UP!"

"Hm? I beg your pardon… can you repeat your question?"

"The mermaids around our kingdom. Do you know what they are?"

"Humpback Whale, Manatee, Spotted Eagle Ray, Bluefin Tuna… mmm… Tuna… Umm! Turtles, and maybe a few sharks."

"Impressive! You can remember a lot!"

"But out of all the animals, and compared to the other mermaid kingdoms. Why have we chosen our messengers to be tiny jellyfish?"

"…" The princess gave a blank frown. "Is there a problem with them? They are extremely clever you know. My own one can float underwater AND in the air! And she was able to detect and search for all South Atlantic Mermaids when they scattered!"

"N-No! I don't mean it as an offence… and yes, I can see that…"

Then there was the time where the young princess first tried her hand at singing. The former princess could sing and hum well without her pearl, but for the new young princess…

"Ahhhhhhh… Ahhhh!" The young princess smiled as she belted out a horrific and dissonant chord. "Waaah!"

"You're tone deaf!" The aquamarine mother screeched.

Even worse, the more stressful she got, the more she longed for being with her family. Happily cleaning up her innocent children's mess, while educating them was a wonderful co-operation with her husband. But this? She went around this alone! Everyone in the council had their own jobs to do, her husband is out on duty every day, so her eldest daughter had to be the replacement mother for the three younger kids, so she could no longer take her along for the extra help and support.

"Your Highness, you know I can help you if you're having trouble." The handler reminded, "Even I know how important it is to raise the new princess."

"I appreciate it… but I can do this by myself!" She chuckled, "By the way, how is my dear husband and children doing?"

"I've been keeping in contact with them." The wise mermaid reported, "They've given me the latest mobile phone, as they call it."

"Good… Good! I won't have to worry about them getting into trouble…"

"Your Highness, I must warn you. Throughout the month, you've been solely responsible for her health and studies on your own! I mean, I know I'm doing my part by writing her material for you, but surely I can be a substitute teacher for you once in a while! Even your daughter can help. Being a tutor to the young children will help her own studies at school and here, and she'd get comfortable around humans too! If you let her know, she'd be willing to help you!"

"If this is my last line of duty, I might as well give this my all!"

"I still don't see how it justifies you doing this on your own... I mean right now, I've cleaned up most of the issues. At least you can allow me to teach for next week!"

"... Okay! Sure thing!" The mermaid agreed after some thought. "But if you get a little heated up from tutoring her, let me know! I'm happy to take over!"

* * *

But for that week, the former princess' schedule erratically changed. She appeared to be exhausted all morning, and the workers of the castle swore they felt someone swimming swiftly but silently at night. Then for one morning, she was nowhere to be seen in her room. The council searched high and low for her in the ocean, but there was not a single trace of her presence.

"Do you think she lost it?" The handler asked, "When she took one week off, she's been acting strangely!"

"Well, what could we do? Ever since raising the princess, she was absolutely adamant of training and teaching her by herself! Has she not forgotten that non-mermaid princesses helped her at a young age?" The welfare mermaid grumbled, "We'd better find her before she does something really reckless!"

"Once the new Highness is ready, Her Older Highness would absolutely spend the rest of her life with her family on land. The problem is that her anticipation and desire are motivating her in the wrong way."

"I think that expands her possible location…" The trade mermaid gulped, "Let's call her children."

* * *

"Hello?" The eldest daughter picked up the house phone, "Ah! Aunties! It's wonderful to hear from you! How've you been?"

After listening to the council a bit more, she ceased smiling.

"No. Mum said she'd be staying in the kingdom for a long time with you guys."

She continued listening,

"She's missing!? And what do you mean by being sleepy every morning!? I think you need to tell me the whole story."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen area of the house, another commotion was going on.

"Hey! Who's been drinking cola!?" The second-eldest demanded harshly.

The four other children rushed over to their cranky older brother.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" The third-eldest groaned,

"I saw an empty cola can in the bin. One of us must be drinking cola, and you know how problematic it is here! So who was it!? Confess! Was it any of you!?"

"Nope!" The youngest shook his head,

"Nuh-uh," The second and third-youngest claimed not to have done so.

"You better not be lying to me!" The second-eldest harshly threatened,

"Bro, chill." The third defended, "We're not bringing soft drinks in the house after we learned that you have a very low carbonate tolerance. Still sucks that you ended up with those genetics instead of us!"

"Something is going on with my siblings… can you hold the phone for a while?" The first-eldest asked. Once she put the phone down, she turned around.

"What is going on here!?" She demanded,

"Someone has been drinking cola!" The second-eldest repeated,

"For the record, it was none of us. Honest." The third-eldest informed,

"That's what all the fuss is about? Seriously little bro, it's not a problem. You're not drinking it, so why shouldn't others?" The daughter grumbled, "Anyway, I'm on the phone with the aunties and they're talking about something important. They say mum's been missing in the ocean."

A chill went down her spine.

"Have... Have any of you seen mum around?" The daughter spoke in a very worried tone.

"No..." Her younger siblings shook their head,

"Dad's been out till midnight too. We had to make dinners and tuck our little siblings to sleep in his stead." The second-eldest added, "Though we've been doing it almost every day now."

"One of you get the cola can, and tell me what you smell from it." The daughter commanded out of panic.

"What!? That is disgusting. You are disgust-"

"It's in the recycling bin, not the waste bin! Just do it!" She bellowed,

"Got it!" The third-youngest dug her hand in and pulled out the aluminium can. She held it to her nose and gave it a whiff.

"It's cola!" She reported,

"How about smelling the side of the can?" The daughter suggested,

The child gave another big whiff, her nose touching the aluminium layer.

"Weird… It smells like Mummy!" She corrected,

"What!?" The siblings yelled in unison,

"Oh no…" The eldest slapped her head in horror, "Alright! Call mum or dad right now!" She instructed,

She grabbed the home phone,

"Are you still with me auntie? … Yeah, I think mum was here recently and she just drank a can of cola… Yeah, it's not good. I'm getting the siblings to call her immediately."

"Big Sis?" The second-eldest prodded,

"What do you want to complain about now!?"

"Nothing. I got dad's phone, but mum's on the receiving end." He answered, holding out the phone. "They're… apparently saying sorry. As if they just committed a crime."

"What do you mean?" The third-eldest inquired, but the eldest knew.

"Give me your phone," The big sister extended her other hand,

"Here," The second-eldest placed it on her palm.

"Aunties? I'm going to put mum on the phone now. You guys can try and talk it out." She responded as she placed their speakers and receivers together.

"What's going on sis?" The third-eldest asked,

"A case of negligence..."

* * *

"Your Highness. I am extremely disappointed in what you have done."

"I… I don't know what to say, mother…"

The aquamarine mermaid and her husband were at a loss for words. They were sitting in the middle of the throne room surrounded by the council and their children who were looking extremely unhappy.

"We've always lent a hand to you, and yet you've refused it time and time again. We're doing this not only because we want to help the princess, but also to prevent you from losing your sanity!" The wise mermaid scolded,

"Now look at what you've done… stressed beyond measure, you took to relieve it through intoxication and doing that activity with your husband… only for you to become pregnant out of it again!" The welfare mermaid continued,

"You vowed to us that you would give your all to raise the South Atlantic Princess, yet knowing that you decided to alleviate the stress in an extreme way which leads to yet a child that demands not just yours, but everyone's attention! In front of a council who trusts you and constantly asked to assist you, and in front of your children you've raised with love and honesty, what do you have to say for yourself!?" The handler bellowed,

"Nothing…" The aquamarine mermaid meekly spoke,

"Let's make it clear, you are going to be punished for this. Understand?" The wise mermaid confirmed,

"Wait!" The underclassman defended, "I'm just as guilty as well. As her husband, I should have put my foot down and stopped her from doing this. But I didn't, and I went along with it, having fun of my own. I should be punished. Not her!"

"And you too are quick to reflect and understand your mistakes. Charming, but we were planning to punish you as well." The welfare mermaid spoke,

"Oh… In that case, that's fair."

"We will discuss and decide your punishments, but it is not just the council alone. We will also discuss this with your children. They will be assisting us too if they so wish." The wise mermaid decided,

"And what are we to do?" The aquamarine mermaid asked,

"Sit in the corner and think about what you've done until we've finished? Isn't that how you've punished us?" The third-eldest suggested,

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The welfare councilwoman agreed, "Follow me."

As the council and the children departed for the meeting room, the two punished lovers turned to each other.

"You were aware?" The aquamarine mermaid asked, "And you didn't think to stop me?"

"Dear... supporting your every decision and choice was what I promised myself to do, even if it means it goes against some of my own concerns and time for myself." The underclassman confessed, "I could tell that you were intoxicated and that it would lead to grave things for you and the kingdom. But I just went through with it, because this sort of loving mentality kept me going for the years that we were apart. Even if it means hiding this image from the crew and our children, I'd be able to live with it if I could always spend personal time with you."

He sniffed,

"You also cared for your kingdom alongside me, and raising a family of six with you is more than what I wished for as a husband and father. But I made the most regrettable of choices, and I forsook the chance to do what's right by stopping you and myself. Think this is a time I had seriously let you down... I'm so sorry baby."

"Are you trying to prevent an argument with me?"

"I know arguments can strengthen or break a relationship. But if I put my pride aside and confessed what I was truly thinking, then we won't have to raise our voices against each other. Do we?"

"I'm afraid this is an argument, dear..." The aquamarine mermaid sighed, "We're arguing about who should be taking the blame here. I got drunk on purpose because I just had it up to here with teaching her. And yes... I was an impatient person, and I pulled you along for my own satisfaction. I'm sorry myself."

"So they're right. We're both at fault here." The underclassman sighed, "I guess... what do you think their punishment for us will be?"

* * *

"You're giving both of them a time out for eternity!?" The third-youngest gasped, "That's too much!"

"Please forgive them!" The second-youngest and youngest wailed,

"I know you mean well my dears, but I'm afraid that what your mum and dad did risks an entire kingdom!" The welfare mermaid explained,

"It's more than that," The second-eldest jumped in, "Do you remember what mum and dad said about saying never to break promises?"

"Yes?" The youngest squeaked,

"Well, that's what mum did to her kingdom. How sad do you think they would feel?"

"... Very sad." The second-youngest finished,

"Yes. That's exactly why. And you know the mermaid under her wing is the next princess. Yes?" The handler placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"However, if there was any sort of scuffle regarding mermaids sneaking out to the surface, of course, we'd forbid them from going ever again." The welfare mermaid rolled her eyes, "But even I know things had changed ever since the attack from the ancient race. That's why you, her children, can make it fair."

"Why do you ask us?" The third-eldest asked, "We'd be beckoning for you to forgive like our young ones."

"And yet you're not immediately telling us to forgive them?" The trade mermaid countered,

"We know the importance of what mum's doing, and yes seeing our mum doing something like that can be a bit concerning to us, given that she's trying to raise us to be reliable and respectable." The second-eldest sighed, "By the way, where's the religious auntie?"

* * *

The young new mermaid princess was peacefully sleeping in her own bed chambers, unaware of what had transpired, as well as unaware of the two figures peeping through her door.

"Someone like her is going to ask so many questions..." The eldest whispered,

"About what?" The wise mermaid looked intrigued.

"About how mum's going to look very unhappy and depressed if she's no longer able to come to the surface as punishment,"

"She was always a curious one, questioning the little details that even would take time for us to come with an answer."

"But I just feel that even with the punishments, it's not going to affect just mum and dad. It's going to affect those who know them. Don't you think we're punishing ourselves too?"

"... I see your point. And I agree." The wise mermaid nodded, "Our princess has done so much for the kingdom, and that goes for you too. It would greatly hurt us if we were to throw a harsh punishment on her, just to drive a single message. Still, don't you feel a little bit of disappointment in your mother?"

"I do, but I'm not surprised."

"And why is that?"

"Our Goddess told us that... mum's future is mired in mistakes. I guess this is one of them. At the same time, she told me seven years ago an important lesson about learning from our own mistakes. I can tell from mum and dad that they know what they've done. Guess humans and mermaids can make mistakes even when they're older."

"So what would you suggest for their punishment?"

The eldest looked to the sleeping princess, closed her eyes in thought, then opened them with a newfound determination.

"I'll leave that to you and the aunties. What I want is a way to lift that punishment. Is that allowed?"

"It depends... what do you want to achieve?"

"I don't want the kingdom to break apart from our family forever. Ever since learning about my mum's true origins, about you and everyone. I love this place just as much as mum loves the surface. I don't want it to break away from her, nor do I want her to just see her children come and visit. I want to pave a way that the mum or dad can learn from their mistakes, and for them to prove it to us."

"... Yes," The wise mermaid agreed, "I think that would be fair. Now the question is how?"

"Mum vowed to raise the princess right." The eldest processed, "We should hold her to her promise. Let's go meet up with the rest."

"Right behind you dear," The wise mermaid smiled,

* * *

"Rise, you two," The wise mermaid announced, "We have decided your punishment."

The mermaid and the underclassman did so,

"Your Highness, you will be forbidden from going to the surface to see your husband, and any communication between you two are not allowed. Any other important matters involving the surface will be allowed. Of course, you will be followed by one of us to make sure you do not sneak away," The Welfare mermaid decreed.

"..." The mermaid lowered her head in dread,

"Dad?" The second-eldest continued, "The same goes to you. You're also forbidden from contacting mum, let alone going to find her; should your job take you anywhere near the South Atlantic."

The underclassman sighed,

"It's not the end of the world you two. It's not a fair punishment if there's no way to remove it. So listen up," The trade mermaid snapped,

"Yes ma'am," The husband and wife shot up,

"Mum, you're going to keep your promise." The third-youngest read from a script, "To raise the South Atlantic Princess till she is ready to rule. However, you are to withhold any information regarding your connection to the surface. Including papa and us..." She started to cry, "And... if the princess ever asks you... you should tell them to ask the council instead... because we know how much it's going to hurt you doing so."

"And faithful husband," The handler turned her attention to the underclassman, "You will raise your seventh child with your children, while also withholding any information regarding your connection to the sea. If they ask, you should tell them to ask their siblings instead... because we know how much it's going to hurt you doing so."

"For the punishment binding you to be removed, the new princess must meet with the seventh child. Whether by land or by sea." The third-eldest finished,

"I... see." The underclassman broke his silence,

"U... Understood. It's fair." The mermaid sighed,

"We will allow you to stay on the surface for your child to be safely born. You have two weeks to spend time with them, and then your punishments begin." The wise mermaid clarified,

"During the time of your punishment, we hope that you can learn from your mistakes. Is that clear?" The eldest informed,

The mermaid and the underclassman looked at each other with sorrow and regret, before looking forward and nodded.

"Yes." They spoke in unison.

"Then it has been decided," The welfare mermaid sighed, "And if you guys ever break that punishment dishonourably, the forbiddance will become permanent."

* * *

Once the small trial was over, the aquamarine mermaid's eldest went to console her and take her to a small private spot.

"I'm sorry mum for having to punish you..." The eldest wept, "You do not know how much it hurts doing so. And I know how much it hurts for me to judge you."

"My child..." The former princess wept back, "To think you'd care so much for other people's feelings, you have truly grown to be caring. But yes... what I have done is deserving of that."

"Regarding the punishment, it also means I won't be seeing you, the aunties, or the kingdom for what's to come."

"Don't do that. It would hurt you so much..."

"Mum... passing this judgement on you is punishment to all of us. Not just you or dad. Remember, our futures are intertwined. If one family member suffers, we all feel the same pain. The council has also been a family to you too."

"My dear..." The former princess wrapped her arms around her, bursting into tears, "I wish I could turn back the time and fix this foolish mistake. I wish I could get a grip on myself!"

"We can't change what we've done..." The daughter also burst into tears, "But I promise you, I want nothing more than the two of you to come back together. And I promise I will do that, even if it may take forever. For you, for dad, for the aunties, for my siblings, for the new princess and the kingdom! Just don't you ever forget about us!"

"Achieving the impossible again? I would never forget that... it's why I fell in love with daddy after all!"

"So I've heard..." The Eldest wiped away her tears, "This is my plan. I've talked with the aunties about this, and they've agreed."

"What are you planning?"

"I want you to tell me the entire story." The eldest requested, "Straight from when you were born, your romantic life, how you and dad met, kept in touch, married... everything that led to this very moment. I'm sure you can tell the story over nine months, can you?"

* * *

Throughout the nine months of pregnancy, the eldest daughter had put her hard-working studies aside to work on her own project. She had been out around her neighbourhood, asking those who knew about her mother's history and life. Her father, the council, the hotel that her mother stayed at when she was a teenager, the mermaids of other kingdoms, the human lovers of the mermaids in other kingdoms, even making an international call with the pianist and her father's lady friend. She knew that this would put a damper in her perfect record, and lose some reputation or popularity with the students, but it didn't matter. This motivation to become exceptional was because of her mother, and making sure that loving bond stays strong is her priority.

"Here you go mother," The daughter poured a cup of brew, "This should help calm your nerves."

"Hey!" The mermaid took a whiff, "Isn't this the same drink I made for..."

"For when you loved your music teacher? Yes."

"You know, you've never told anyone what you're working on. It must be something big if you've been putting aside your studies for nine months!"

"Nine months is to create what I need so that kingdom and family won't be apart for eternity. Of course. I also want to make sure that you cheer up so that it won't affect the little one inside you."

"Again, you really do care so much for others... you are a combination of all the good in people I met in my life."

"Yeah. You've right about that." The daughter laughed,

* * *

The mermaid and the underclassman made sure to cherish the times they had in joy, and not in grief. They'll hang onto each other as much as they can until the baby's first cry comes.

"Seven kids... this... this has to be a record. How does one family take care of seven kids?" The welfare mermaid watched as the nurse cradled the newest member of the family in the operating room, a baby girl.

"Seven is a far cry from the record." The third-eldest answered, "Looking it up, a Russian couple had 74 children, though it is not an exact number. For an exact record, 33 children from the United States. Unfortunately, not all of them reached adulthood. Regardless, I think that is crazy."

"Does your mum or dad have a name for her?" The trade mermaid asked,

"Where the land meets the sea." The second-eldest answered, "I'm fully aware that some of our names are related to the sea, including hers. But hers has a deeper relation between mum and dad. What they had been through, and what they will be going through soon enough."

"You want to see your mother again. Don't you?" The wise mermaid asked,

"I do. And I'll continue to grow up strong." The second-eldest nodded, a tear coming down his eye.

* * *

The two weeks have passed, and as judged, the princess was ready to depart. From her new daughter, from her human children, and from her faithful husband, the underclassman. The parting happened at the beach. Privately.

"Can you forgive me?" The princess asked, half-submerged in the water alongside the council, holding her lover's shoulders.

"I thought I already have. As I said, I'm to blame too." The underclassman responded, "But... I think you should ask her."

"Maa..." In the underclassman's arms, the seventh child reached out her tiny hands.

"I'm sorry my dear..." The mermaid held her child's hands with a tearful look, "Please forgive me. No matter what, I love you." And gave one long kiss on her forehead.

"And I love you too... you'll always be my princess." The underclassman kissed the mermaid, sorrowful and tearful like she was.

One by one, her children said their tearful goodbyes and promises to be good. And when it came to the eldest daughter.

"For you... for the council... and for the princess." The eldest presented a thick pile of papers, "This was what I was working on. All that I have asked of you and many others."

"Is this..." The Princess looked at the top page, "Meant to be a storybook?"

"A tale for the South Atlantic Kingdom to share." The daughter answered, "I hope this story can be passed down throughout the history of the mermaid kingdom. Sure, it may be a bit wordy, and I still think there are mistakes in there. However, what I want to let you know is that there is a secret that only you and the council will know. It's up to the princess to decipher it on her own. When she does, I know she'll do the right thing."

"Wow... if you really put that much love in this. You should become a writer." The princess smiled,

"I love you, mum..." The eldest hugged, "Please, take care of the young princess, and don't any of you forget me."

"Never..."

* * *

The young baby cried and cried seeing her mother and her aunties float away from the shore before diving into the murky blue. After that, there was nothing but the voice of the sea, moving back and forth. Although it acknowledged the eight humans weeping on the sand, they could do nothing but ebb and flow...

"Father, I'm so sorry that I had to push this on you and mom." The eldest spoke,

"Don't be. Even the ones you love can slip up from time to time." The underclassman responded, "And even so, we should be held responsible for our mistakes. Just as we've scolded you for the times you have. But no matter what,"

He looked to the horizon. Though teary-eyed, he gave a small smile.

"I still have faith in her. Faith that the mermaid I know and love will do the right thing. And for that, I will do that right thing too. In doing so... we'll be able to reunite once again."

"Yeah, now I see who I've got the genes from." The eldest joked,

"Alright. To be a better dad and husband, I'm going to take over mum's strictness."

The children gulped,

"Just because your mum may be gone, doesn't mean she's gone forever." The underclassman coughed, "Her rules of the house still stay, and I'm making sure that it will be upheld by all! Woe to whoever breaks it!"

"Oh boy..." The children moaned,

"By the way," The underclassman asked, "You have a copy of that story you gave to mum?"

"I printed it out for them, I'm going to do the same for you."

"About that story... did you have a name for it?"

"I do. It's called..."

* * *

_Epilogue  
A Kingdom and Family Reunited_

About five years later, a young girl with short dark blue hair and brown eyes entered a hotel located near the beaches of East Japan. She came from a faraway place, away from her home and family. But no matter, this search meant a lot to her, and to the ones she loved.

"Hello there!" The receptionist greeted and bowed, "Can... can I help you?"

"Uhh... yes." The young girl looked at the receptionist. She was a young adult with light brown hair styled in a crop cut and had pale-grey eyes. "I'm looking for a group of people. A family rather."

"A family that lives around here?" The receptionist placed a finger to her cheeks in a thinking pose, "It would be tough, considering that we have many tourists that come here. That being said, we also do have a public bath that is open for everyone to use. We've got a lot of regulars whose names I've written down, and there are a couple of families that do come here sometimes alone or together. But... who's asking? And don't you think it's a bit dangerous for someone your age walking around Japan alone? There's a lot of bad people out there, and it would be bad if one of them got their hands on you!"

"No, it's okay... If anything comes up, I can always run towards the sea."

"Huh? The sea?" The receptionist raised an eyebrow,

"Ahhh! N-Nothing! Forget I said that!" The girl clamped her mouth shut,

"Well, running towards the sea is a good idea, but unless you can swim better than those bad people, they can patiently wait!"

"Argh! Me and my big mouth!" The girl grumbled,

"I-I'm sorry. That being said, I'd like to know who you are first before I disclose anything about my customers..." The receptionist peered closely at the girl until something struck her.

"Hang on a second!" The receptionist blinked, "There's something peculiar about you!"

"Wh-What is it?" The girl took a step back out of shock,

"I recognise what you're wearing around your neck! Could it be!?" The receptionist asked, "No... it is! You're just in luck! I know the people you're looking for. They're in the bath right now, but they'll come out soon! Why don't you take a seat on the lounge? I can get a cup of water for you!"

"H-Hold on! Why are you suddenly helping me all of a sudden? Aren't I a stranger to you?"

"You can thank your big mouth for that because I now know exactly who you are..." The receptionist smiled, "And why you'd come here of all hotels!"

* * *

"Phew! That was a nice bath!" A man laughed, strolling out of the male changing room, "Beats the bath back at the Coast Guard base!"

"No fair! I want to go there too!" A young boy followed behind, "I wanna try new baths!"

"The only difference between each bathhouse is the sizes of the bath or the number of showers there are. How 'new' can it get?" A teenager challenged, followed behind by another teenager who just stayed silent.

"Even the smallest differences can change the opinions of one." A female teenager came out from the female changing room, "It can really affect one's experience."

"Blah blah blah... I'm thirsty!" A young child, shorter than the first one came out, "I want to drink a whole gallon of milk!"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Another young child, towing a toddler, was the last to come out.

"I hear you!" The receptionist greeted, "Sadly, we don't have a gallon of milk. Just the usual bottle, fresh as always!"

"Thanks, boss!" The father laughed, "It would be the end of the world if this place was closed!"

"It means a lot to everyone who came here, that much I know! Speaking of meaningful... there's someone here looking for you. She's on the lounge right now."

"Huh? Who?" The family spoke in unison. Getting the signal, the dark blue-haired girl stood up from her seat and turned to face them.

"I am. Ever since I was given the opportunity to, I've been searching for you."

"And... who are you?"

"I'll tell you... if what I have belongs to you." The girl smiled as she pulled out an A4 sized paper and read it out loud.

"Wait!" The oldest female teenager froze, "That's-"

But before she could finish, a bright aqua blue light emerged from the girl, surrounding them in its radiance. Inside, they were surrounded by the image of water. A young mermaid with aqua blue hair, eyes and tail, was joyfully swimming above them. Once the girl finished reading, the mermaid, water and the light faded away.

"Indeed," The girl spoke with sophistication, "You did write this, but it's not that you remember what you've written. Anything that you write or possibly draw. Should anyone read it out in silence or aloud, the pearl I wear reacts to it. Though it may not be as strong as a mermaid's voice, the fact that it will resonate with the pearl, no matter how far the author is, is its own strength. You can write words of fear and intimidation for a pearl holder to carry, and when shown to the enemy, they will cower in said fear. But back to the matter at hand, every time I read this tale, I was amazed by how these words can turn into motion and colour. I was determined to find out why by asking the other mermaids. They answered that it was the power of the author, but they wouldn't give me her name. Just told me to find out for myself."

"Are... are you?" The father spoke,

"Yes. I am the pearl princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. And the reason why I can live in the South Atlantic Ocean? That's because I'm a mermaid."

"..." The family dropped their jaws,

"Yes. I know why you didn't interrupt me from revealing my mermaid identity. All of you, including the kind receptionist here, share the same endowment of the Sea Goddess. No mermaids will turn into bubbles if they reveal their identity to humans who have made a vow of love and secrecy with a mermaid..." She looked at the father,

"... And those who were born from such a vow - Children of two worlds." She turned to the teenagers, children, toddler, and the receptionist.

"You look like the same age as I do," The third-youngest spoke,

"And your analyst attitude sounds like a protagonist in this day and age," The eldest spoke,

"All of you share the characteristics of my mentor, the former pearl princess. Which is because she is your mother." The girl informed, looking at the seven kids, "Though most of you may look like your dad in the face or hair colour, The thing that is common with all of you, and the former princess, are the aqua-blue colours of your eyes. But..." She turned to the eldest, "Why are your eyes brown?"

"These? Colour contacts." The eldest responded, "I've been meeting a lot of people nowadays, and my short stories and well... fanfictions gave me a lot of reputation. I wore these contacts as a method of hiding my identity. Although you could say it acts as another memory."

"I understand. And you..." She turned to the toddler, "You must be the seventh child. It's wonderful to meet you at last. I take it you have read the story that your sister wrote?"

"Yes..." The toddler nodded,

"So... do you know who I am?" The new princess smiled, "And what will happen after this meeting?"

"Uhh..." The toddler looked afraid,

**_"Let me speak on her behalf, Aqua Pearl Princess."_**

"Ah, My Goddess." The princess bowed to the very same being that appeared in the lobby, "So wonderful to grace us with your presence again."

**_"Indeed. I could feel the pearl's power used not by a mermaid, but by the child of two worlds. You truly have grown, eldest daughter of the former Aqua Pearl Princess."_**

"Your grace," The daughter smiled, bowing down, "It's so great to see you after so long,"

**_"I have witnessed what happened in those five years, and with great joy can I deem your goal achieved. The princess, with her ever nosey curiosity, was driven by your tale to find her mentor's family, all of you. She wants her mentor to find joy once again after you had separated. Congratulations, partner and children of the former Aqua Pearl Princess. The punishment you bound yourselves with is no more."_**

And with that, the family began to cheer and cry with joy (with the receptionist applauding from the side). The mermaid princess joined in too, laughing along with them.

"Eldest child... actually, do you mind if I call you my step-sister?"

"Oh well... if you want..."

"Just for this moment, can you please take out your contacts? I want to see your true eyes."

"Okay then!" The eldest rolled her eyes and quickly and carefully yanked them off.

"Beautiful." The princess looked into the eldest's aqua blue eyes, "Just like your mother."

"Woah! Let's not get off the wrong foot here..." The eldest laughed, "Ah, what am I saying? Just say what you need to your heart's content!"

* * *

The Goddess of the Sea left them be and went to the Fountain of Promise in the South Atlantic Kingdom. To the former princess and the other mermaids in prayer, she delivered the good news. The entire kingdom raised an uproar of joy and victory. The handler danced around with the welfare mermaid, spinning her all around. The trade mermaid popped a special bottle of drink and shook it around in joy. But the aquamarine mermaid?

She casually swam towards her room to collect something, then back out of the palace to look towards the surface with a tearful smile.

"Your Highness, do you want me to escort you to Japan to see your husband?" The wise mermaid swam to her side,

"It's okay... I'll stay here for the time being,"

"But why is that?" The wise mermaid raised an eyebrow, "It's been painful keeping you and me away from your family, and now the current Highness has made that punishment no more!"

"She's still got a lot to learn... you know she's still only eight right? You're not allowed to go to the surface until you're thirteen."

"True... but given that it was your daughter who wrote the tale, I'd imagine the pearl really motivated her to go early, for you."

"I know... but only until she comes of age."

"I see... I'll respect your decision,"

"But it's thanks to her that I'm going to do this..." The aquamarine mermaid smiled, pulling out the item she took. An accessory box that revealed an all-too-familiar aquamarine barrette.

"Can you help put it on me?" The mermaid asked,

"Gladly." The wise mermaid smiled,

_"I'm so sorry beloved, for this selfish request. Though the new princess did it for our sake, is it okay if you can wait just a little longer?"_ She prayed, _"I promised to be one who will wait patiently for the day we can be together again. You, me, our children, our kingdom, reunited wholeheartedly." _

**_THE END_**

* * *

Acknowledgements

I'd like to thank my mentor Tomoko Hyana. It's because of her wise wisdom and strict discipline that really pushed my hobbies onto a professional level while maintaining the joy of it.

My Editor Tochi Rikuo. An aspiring writer, and a very close friend of mine. I am thankful for him that he'd take the time to revise my work, as well as the times to laugh, cry, and joke as childhood and high school buddies.

The publishers for accepting my work. To get it published is tough, let alone being published internationally. Some things had to change, such as some translations, and I was more than willing to do it. In the end, I'm still thankful that they kept the song in Japanese.

Meru, the designer behind the book cover art. Like Tomoko, she has also been an important part of my life, as well an important figure overall in my family.

My sources all around the world, regarding the folklore and history of the oceans, as well as the ins and outs of creating a unique monarchy. Special mentions include Kaori Nijiko for her knowledge in social studies and Hiroko Grant for her inspiration in creating a political and economic-like setting. They have also been a family figure to me, like Tomoko and Meru.

For my younger siblings that supported me and shared their own ideas like the loving family they are - Arthur, Kigetsu, Chelsea, Rufaro, Tarou and Hamaru. I also want to especially mention my adopted sister Nimue. It was her that also supported me through tough times, as well as help share the feelings of many.

And most importantly my mother and father, Hanon and Nagisa. For it is their very love life that I used as the model for the story. They have been through so much and still allowed me to weave their personal stories into this fictional tale. As I drafted and composed this story, I never stopped thinking about them. They were always by my side, in person or in spirit, supporting and teaching me the importance of life, faith, and family, as well as my identity and purpose living in this world. I learned that when you deeply love someone, you will always feel their loving presence no matter how near or far you are from them. I dedicate this story to them with that same love.

Author  
Umina Shirai

* * *

**When a mermaid takes the appearance of a human, they are capable of almost everything that a human could do. In this particular case, reproducing. Children born between a human and mermaid can be termed as 'half-human' or 'human-mermaid hybrid'. The child of a mermaid and human would follow human genetic inheritance laws (which would introduce new natural hair colours such as green or blue). Though they can also inherit numerous physical abilities (such as enhanced water mobility) it does not include breathing underwater or turning into a mermaid. BUT, if the parent mermaid is a princess or a former one, the child is capable of harnessing the magic power of the pearls using their feelings and emotions. (Hashimoto, XXXX)**

* * *

**Eucalyptus Paper here. Thank you so much for staying with me up to here. Firstly, I want to apologise for pushing this story a bit too long. It was really long-winded, and I needed to fix it from being a mess. I hope you still enjoy this story. Second of all, university is starting for me again, and it will be hard to maintain a constant pace of writing. Don't worry, I won't leave the others in the dust. Never.**

**Coming Up Next: How does it feel? Learning about your wife's secret? Learning about your own family's secret too. And... how does a pair of twins cope with both the blood of their parents? One bespectacled green-haired man recounts the past and how it affected his present.**


	6. North Atlantic Narrative - Part 1

**Chapter 3 - North Atlantic Narrative**

**The mermaid's source of magic and song comes from a small but special pearl. It is described as manifesting a mermaid's feelings and emotions and using it as a vocal power. They can have numerous effects ranging from scaring any malicious monsters away, invigorating or healing others, to more simple things like relighting candles. Examples of feelings include hatred, sadness, anger, despair, hope, faith, and many others. That also includes love (Hashimoto, XXXX).**

* * *

I've come to realise how intriguing life can be to an individual. Sure, if you compare people's experiences and moments with others, it may pale. But to everyone, life will be intriguing to another when you least expect it: Winning the title of champion of a boxing circuit, having your eyes opened amidst the embarrassment of a road accident, or just watching the tiniest insect make as much as they could with their lifespan, it just clicks. I'm no exception to that notion. For how I found it 'intriguing', it's from never really grasping how much you know about others, as much as you know about yourself.

My name is Masahiro Hamasaki. I was born in a wealthy family, heir to the Hamasaki Conglomerate. My father had quite a big name, appearing in many magazines and on TV. Me? I got roped into it, being the 'heir to a fortune' and having my face be known too. I hated every moment of it. Being in the limelight was pressuring, to meet expectations were hard, and the benefits do not give me ease. It's why I wanted to do something different, something that I choose to do. So, I took up boxing as well as motocross. Being known as the rich kid in an elite high school attracts attention that I didn't want but accepted anyway. There were girls who were interested in me and guys who despised me because of my status and family. Because of that, I didn't really want to make friends with them at all, and that's fine. The only attention I care to get is the attention that I generate for myself, good or bad. At least, that was what I thought.

* * *

But there was one thing I would agree with peers, whenever they called me weird; it was visiting a shrine every week, not once a year. The Awami Shrine in Japan was built to celebrate a legend of a mermaid and a human. Yes, the mythological mermaid. Maidens that have human bodies, and tails of fish. One of the many popular creatures in pop culture and fairy tales. Sometimes they were beautiful inside and out, extremely curious about the surface, sometimes falling in love with humans and vice versa. Other times they were one of many dangers for humans in the sea, first entrancing any human who gets close with their songs and beauty, then pulling them down to their watery deaths. An omen for any ship crew or fisherman.

Anyway, the legend goes that a lone human man was travelling the sea. One day, a storm brewed, and he was bound to perish if not for the intervention of a mermaid he saw, swimming nearby. Sadly, this would be the last time the man would see the mermaid again, but she did leave behind one special gift: A large candle, with her and his name inscribed on it, and with it came the legend that if a candle is burned completely, then the love between those two become mutual. From there, the man built this very shrine, infusing it with his love. This man? He is my ancestor.

The story of legends can always change, sometimes losing its original meaning. I have always stuck to this version, believing that it was the true tale. This is mostly thanks to my mum. She was the one carrying on the family line, not my father. She always took me here every time we walked and recounted the stories to me when I was a child, even going further in revealing a lot more information about mermaids, such as that a mermaid could turn into bubbles when seen by a human, and that the mermaids had a Goddess of their own that they revere. I enjoyed these tales when I was young, and always told them to my schoolmates at that time, and they enjoyed listening to the tale. But when we grow older, people no longer found legends like these interesting, sticking to reality. They began to question, then stopped believing any idea that mermaids existed. Yes, even I became sceptical and disbelieving when I grew up. Even so, I would never forget how much the Awami Shrine meant to me, and the question I asked my mum,

"Mummy? Do you think grandma, grandpa, you and I are descendants of the mermaid?"

"Of course! But promise me you will NEVER tell anyone this until you find someone you love and trust."

"Okay mummy!" I smiled,

* * *

Little did I know that my childhood memories mean so much to me today, and how much I changed because of it. When did this set into motion? It was when I was about the age of 15, near the end of Junior High School. Dad got some free tickets to the 48th Annual Japanese Classical Music Contest, which is rare since I wasn't a fan of such music genres enough to attend these types of concerts. But all the performers were certainly powerful and unique, so I applauded every single piece.

Then there was this song, who won 1st place in the category for Original Compositions. When the pianist and composer played it, I could hear crying from some girls about my age. For sure, this piece was very melancholic, sad, a memory or tribute where something you care greatly about was taken away from you. One of the girls, with dark green hair and grey eyes, separated herself from the group. She looked to be the more mature of the bunch, but from the tears on her face, this song and its message might have hit her more than the others. It reminds me of the time when I stood in front of a coffin. Inside it was a set of green-coloured roses and my mum's cold body. Some of dad's colleagues always saw me as someone who was taciturn or stoic, but I was desperately holding back tears, which failed. The memory instinctively worked up some courage in my body, and I approached her.

"Hey," I greeted, holding out my green handkerchief, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" she responded, taking the handkerchief, "Thanks,"

Then a few seconds later, two loud voices disturbed the performance, followed by an unbelievable and terrifying event. The windows of the hall shattered with an invading torrent of water, flooding the chairs and the halls it was close to, and sending the audience members close to it screaming.

"Please excuse me!" The green-haired girl pardoned with a quick bow and walked _towards_ the torrent. What the hell was going on? Also, she went from crying to being alert in a split second. Something tells me she knows about this 'tsunami' out of nowhere that crashed in, but if I felt inside that I might worry her if I get involved in this, so I did what everyone else would do and evacuate. The contest was not cancelled, however, and I came back to watch and listen to the rest of it. Honestly, I had no idea what had happened, but I didn't see that girl again, even if I tried looking for her at the end.

* * *

Instead, I found her in the shrine of my ancestors on New Years' Day. She was working as a Miko, and the one performing the yearly dance. I also learned her name, Rina Toin. I could tell that she wasn't fond about guys when I tapped her shoulder for attention, mistaking me for a flirter. But the moment she recognised me, even with my glasses on, she went flustered. The first thing she thought about was returning the handkerchief I lent her back at the music contest.

"Really? That's okay… it doesn't matter." I laughed. Seriously though, it really doesn't.

"But-"

"My name is Masahiro Hamasaki." I introduced, "And… I'm happy to see that you're smiling today!"

"Eh?"

But I think that was just enough for today. I'll leave her be with her friends… they seem quite interested that their friend is talking with a guy. Ah friends…

On Valentine's day, she did return it. Even with a gift of chocolates as a thank-you.

"Really? Returning the handkerchief would be just as fine!"

"I insist…" She held the bag of chocolates out to me. Thinking of her, I decided to take one out, and I was quite surprised to see them heart-shaped. And judging by the texture, they don't look like the branded chocolates you see from the store…

"Did you make this by hand Rina?"

"N-No!" She went flustered, "I was making them with my friends and made quite a lot,"

"Is that all? I see… but in that case… may I accept these as if they were valentine's chocolates?" I coyly asked. All she gave was another 'eh?' with a shocked face,

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "That's too much. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Later," She nodded. I got on my motorcycle and drove away. But from the teeny motorcycle mirrors, I could see that she had a bright smile upon her face, a happy one.

* * *

From there, I noticed that despite putting on a mature and tomboyish-like attitude, she still gets flustered like girls normally do. But… I also thought of her as odd. I spotted her a third time, weeks later, as I was going home from school, standing over the river's edge with tears in her eyes. I thought she was going to commit suicide!

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled, tackling her just as her feet touched the water. She was a bit shocked, maybe in pain from what I did. The moment we both woke up; my head was on her stomach and one of her hands was on my shoulder. We both let go quickly. Her eyes told me that I was sort of like a stranger, which was fair since we haven't seen each other for a while.

"I'm sorry…" I apologised, trying to explain myself without revealing my thoughts "It's just that… the river is cold. And if you fell in it, it would be bad!"

Rina's eyes pondered for a moment, and suddenly gave a clumsy and funny face,

"I-It's nothing!" She explained, "I was just taking a little walk!"

"In the water?" I tilted my head,

"Only just for a light one." She continued,

"What?"

"U-Uh…" Rina started hesitating and shaking, "I-I didn't mean walking in the water! I meant- uh…"

Looks like she's at a lost for words, but it doesn't seem she was going to end it all. I stood up and went to pack her schoolbag and mine, which spilled out when I tackled into her.

"Here you go," I returned her packed schoolbag to her,

"Thanks," She hastily accepted it,

"Well then, see you later!" I smiled and continued my way. As I got home, I mused to myself how many times I had seen her, thinking that 'hmm… is life trying to tell me that there is something between me and her?' Well, I think the answer could be 'yes' because I found out I accidentally took one of her exercise books. Inside her book was a four-leaf clover, as well as a letter. How rare to find one, because this doesn't look like it comes from a florist.

* * *

A day later, I was going out on a jogging exercise. Upon one of the traffic bridges, I decided to stretch my legs on the railing for a while, to warm up. Another person came from the opposite end walking towards me. It was Rina once again, but she was looking depressed, but not in tears. I called out to her and explained that I accidentally took one of her books. She shrugged it off, not knowing that her book was misplaced. I joked that because of that, she didn't do any of her school homework, and we laughed it off. Anyway, I told her that I found those two items there.

"Did you read it?" She asked when I mentioned the letter, I shook my head.

"No… letters addressed to others are important. It is important, yeah?"

"It is..." She nodded back,

"Is that why you're crying?" I asked,

"Huh?" She looked back up, surprised I asked such a question.

"Tell you what, why don't we meet again by the river later today?" I suggested, "I still have to give your book back."

"Sure," She responded without nodding,

"Then see you later!" I waved and began jogging.

* * *

So, we met again by the same riverbank, this time with the book as I said. Bringing it back reminded me of the time when Rina held on to my handkerchief and gave it back after valentines. Without any fear of hesitation, she explained that this letter was from her hometown, wishing for her to come back. Then her tearful dilemma began here. The two friends that she was with were her only best friends, having been through so much. Parting with them wounds her greatly, but she couldn't bear to see her own friends feeling that pain by telling them. As such, she chose to depart without telling them, today if I might add.

My mind went blank as I listened to her, wondering what I could say. To be fair, I never had friends as Rina did, so I would never have felt what it was like, telling someone that I may leave for another place for good. But… I remember when the times I fought with my Dad, I always had been honest with my thoughts and feelings, but in a fighting way instead of supportive. Yet, it was always how I was able to get through to life… should… should I give my honest thoughts? I picked up a nearby rock and decided to go with it.

"You should tell them clearly," I answered,

"Pardon? Clearly?" She asked,

"Yeah," I nodded and threw the stone. It skimmed across the river for about three to four times before going under, then continued.

"Express how you feel now. That you're departing, and why it's hard for you to tell them. With honest and simple words."

I turned towards her with a smile,

"If they're your friends, I'm sure they will understand."

"… Yeah," Rina reluctantly nodded,

"But in that case… we'll have to say goodbye from here on out." I changed the subject, "It's a shame. I was hoping we'd start seeing each other more often."

She said nothing in that remark. Then there was a commotion about a whale of all sea animals stuck in the river, and like that time in the Music Contest, she pardoned herself and ran towards what I assume is where that whale is. I tried calling for her, but it seems the news of the whale is more important, not that it's my case to judge. Feeling a little pitiful, I decided to leave too. But just before I went, I noticed something rare growing on the grass near the bank… how lucky to find it there.

* * *

And yet I would see her for a third time on the same day. I saw her running on the streets, so I stopped by her to see if I can offer some help.

"If you're in a hurry, I can take you where you need to be," I offered, tossing a spare motorcycle helmet to her.

"The Harbor, go there!" She accepted and hopped on. As we drove, the sun began to set. I made my way towards her destination with no signs of slowing down, that is until I saw her crying on my rear-view mirror. Immediately I stopped.

"What's the problem?" She noticed,

"Are you okay going to the harbour like this?" I asked. She paused for a moment, wiped away her tears, then nodded. So, I restarted the engine and continued onwards.

"I have decided what to do," She answered, and then told me.

At the harbour, I looked up at the giant cruise ship, waiting to see whether she would go through with her choice or not.

"So…" I started as she came back up to me, "Is this okay with you? No regrets?"

"It's alright now… the clover I found? I sent it back with them."

"Oh, that's nice." I smiled, "In that case, this is for you." I offered the four-leaf clover I found today. She was quite surprised by my gift.

"I used it as a form of protection, but I'll pass it on to you."

"You're giving it to me?" She asked,

"Yeah! I think it'll protect you too." I smiled as I put on my helmet and got ready to go, "Besides, it looks like you'll need it more than me."

"I see… thank you… but… I can't seem to remember your name…"

"Masahiro Hamasaki," I repeated, "But you can call me Masahiro, take care!" And I drove off, feeling a lot better, seeing that she's made her own choice.

* * *

The next day I saw her at that same riverbank, noticing that she was much happier than before. Though, after I remarked that she wasn't crying today, she lashed out, telling me that she wasn't weak or a cry baby, that she was a completely different person than what she was yesterday. That was rather sudden, but then again, she had a point. I never knew so much about her, other than the fact that she didn't want to be around with guys because of that.

"You're right." I smiled back, "We never really talked a lot. If we want to fully understand each other, that takes a lot of time." She blushed again. As I drove her back to where she was staying, a hotel called Pearl Piari, she had even more to say.

"Masahiro, there's something I need to make clear with you."

"What is it?"

"It's just that… whenever I'm with you…" she looked away,

"Eh?"

"Look! My feminine side comes out whenever I'm with you for some reason, okay!? Now, s-see you later!" She blurted out and ran off.

"Huh…" I blinked,

As time went on, I actively made it a part of my plan to see her, doing less of more motor cross and maybe boxing, to seeing her pass by or offer a ride or a ticket to a boxing match now and then, even telling her that win or lose, I just want to box my best. And yet, I never told her about who I really am… that I was part of a wealthy family. If I did, well… I thought it would make things complicated. As much as I didn't want to be a part of dad's fortune, if I told her that, she'd… she'd think I'm some sort of spoilt person who wouldn't accept the easy things.

* * *

I found her sitting in a café, having shaved ice with her friend who was named Hanon. She was mumbling about a lack of green tea on her dessert, so I came up to them, actively asking both if they'd like to go to another place to get lots green tea on shaved ice. Hanon passed with her response, so I just asked Rina if just the two of us would go. That's when her feminine side kicked in as she told me before, being a bit flustered and confused about the offer.

"N-Now?" She stammered,

"Yeah, now!" I smiled,

"That's, awfully sudden…" She responded,

"So no?"

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to go… but I can't leave Hanon behind."

As she still stumbled upon whether to say yes or no, a thump on the glass interrupted the three of us. A boy way younger than us, pressing his face and hands against the window as if he were growling. After his little stare, he went into the café and confronted me of all people.

"Hey! Are you flirting with her!?" The boy demanded,

"Huh? When you say 'her', do you mean?" I started,

"I mean her!" He pointed at Hanon,

"Hey!" The girl stood up, "What nonsense are you talking about!?"

"Jeez Hanon, you're nothing but a magnet for desperate guys." He grumbled. Wow. That was rather rude.

"What are you saying? Are you an idiot!?" Hanon roared back offended,

"That's not the case," Rina intervened,

"That's right," I agreed, gesturing to Rina, "I'm asking her out instead!"

"Idiot! What are you trying to imply?" Rina nervously looked away too. Oh dear… this is getting a little awkward.

"Oh… did… did I jump into conclusions again?" The boy calmed down, looking a little embarrassed.

"So, you like her right?" I politely gestured to Hanon,

"And what's wrong with that?" He questioned,

"Well…" I looked at him even more, "You're into older girls?"

"Why you!" Hanon rasped at such a remark, whoops. Slip of the tongue,

"It doesn't matter," The boy continued, stopping Hanon before she could lash out, "I like all of her!"

Huh, he likes her regardless of age or status, how curious. Not like the people at my school.

"Quite the manly guy huh?" I laughed,

"Of course! I am a man after all!" He scoffed,

"Okay then… do you want to become even more manly?" I offered,

* * *

The four of us went to a small motocross circuit where I helped the boy, who's called Nagisa, saddle up. He seems to take on the straight paths and ramps with confidence, but when it came to the turns, he just slid out, crashing into the bush. He was wounded to the point that Hanon had to treat his wounds a little, but he still acted tough in front of her. Rina and I knew that he was such an open book, typical guy behaviour, and yet he's hilarious. Then, it was my turn to do the Motocross circuit, and I made sure I tore up the track without any flaw. I have been riding on this track countless times after all!

"You're excellent at riding motorcycles, Masahiro," She complimented,

"Oh? So, have I charmed you?" I joked,

"Hey… don't say such stupid things…" Rina looked away a little angry.

And that's when my decision to not follow my advice on being honest and simple bit me. The next day, as she was going back to Pearl Piari, I intercepted her at the beach, asking her if I said something wrong back then. She instead asked me this question,

"Why do you ride motorcycles and box?" She asked,

"Because it's fun!" I smiled,

"Just for fun?"

"Yeah!" I nodded and did a little shadowboxing to explain, "When your mind is focused on one thing, it gets clear. No negative or annoying things."

"And were you born in such a family that you have to think of negative and annoying things?"

I paused. Did… did she know? Trying to feign ignorance, I relaxed and gave a smile… followed with a lie,

"It's normal. My family is peaceful and normal. My dad's just a normal salaryman, and he's happily married to my mother—"

"Why can't you tell me the truth!?" She raised her voice,

"Wait, Rina?" I paused. She said nothing and walked on,

"Hey wait!" I grasped her shoulder,

"Everything you said was a lie…" She responded, giving me a hostile eye.

"It was?" I asked, letting go.

"I know who you really are…" She turned away, "I borrowed a magazine from Hanon, and I found out about you in an article."

"Oh…" I winced, "So that's what this was about…"

"You're the heir to a fortune, and yet you said that boxing and motocross were fun. But if you're using that just to flirt with me… that's the worst thing you could ever do."

"What are you talking about!?" I grabbed her shoulder again,

"Don't act as if you have ANY concern about me!" She yelled, elbowing my hand off her and ran off.

"Rina…" I spoke. That… hurt bad. Worst of all, it was me who's at fault here, for not telling her everything.

* * *

So a few days later, I took out my anger on the sandbags in the gym, choosing to participate in a certain match. The opponent I chose to fight was someone far stronger and devoted to boxing than I am, aiming to be a world champion, but I didn't choose it just so I could take his place and ambition… this was a fight with myself, to scold myself over what I did. I thought that to myself as I connect blow after blow on my opponent's body, seeking a win, I WANTED to win. I also sent some tickets over to Pearl Piari, hoping that Rina would be able to come and see the match, for if I did win, I would tell her how I really feel. But during times where I could catch a break, she was nowhere to be seen. It was just Hanon and another friend of hers called Lucia.

I was no match for the guy despite my dodging and punching. The moment he found an opportunity to strike me in the face, I was down in an instant. I sat in the locker room, feeling extremely upset and disappointed in myself. Perhaps she was right, given that I lost; I didn't care for her after all for being dishonest. Then out of everything that had happened, Rina walked into the locker room looking for me.

"I heard from Lucia and Hanon. You were fighting someone who aimed to be world champion," She frowned, "What were you thinking?"

I looked away, embarrassed to be called out.

"At least, you were able to keep up for a while, right?" She smiled,

"Thank you," I neutrally answered, "But a loss is a loss,"

I took a deep breath and decided that the time is now to speak.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

"Eh?"

"It's been bothering me a lot, talking about my future."

"Huh? What about it?"

I told her everything. About how hard and worrisome it is to meet expectations with my father and his colleagues. How being in the limelight was so much pressure that I would buckle, and I hated that, though I had no choice to, given that inheriting the company was already decided. I told her the reason that doing boxing and motorcycling was fun because it was something that I truly enjoyed, that I could escape from such a pressuring world. But it would not be something that I will do as a professional career. Deep inside, I wanted to do other things than run my father's business, I wanted a future of my own, even if it may not make me comfortable for life.

"Masahiro…" That was all she said after my story. I stood up and looked her eye to eye.

"Rina… because of what you said, I've realised that trying to feign ignorance from being a rich person, was just me running away and denying who I am. If I were to win that match, I would have told you!"

"Tell me… what?" She asked.

That through all the times we've been meeting, I've fallen in love with you. That I really care.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed, clenching my fist "I lost."

She held my hand, something that I wouldn't fathom her to do.

"It feels horrible to lose something… doesn't it?" Rina asked,

All along, I've always wanted to keep my secrets, and laugh at those who accidentally expose themselves… but such a mentality like that was horrible, and it took someone that I genuinely cared for to tell me that in the worst way possible. It was humiliating, it was embarrassing, but she was right. And for her to come here afterwards, I felt like I know what I did wrong.

* * *

After that, she and I started meeting a lot more. I promised myself that I will do my best to understand her feelings, and to be honest. Sometimes, I may still do something horrible, like reject her notion of becoming an idol under the notion that it wasn't what she wanted. In honesty, it was because I was selfish and didn't want her to leave me, which I admitted to her, thinking that being an idol could have been her dream. Though in the end, she said that she really liked me, even to the point of being with me forever. If it weren't for her friends by her side to help me, I wouldn't have seen more of my shortcomings and misunderstandings. In fact, through sheer coincidence, we had a favourite spot to admire the scenery and the flowers; a small platform jutting out of the cliff, where flowers grew.

And yet there was still one more thing about her that I feared… something that I tried to understand but couldn't.

* * *

She always had this distant look whenever we went on a date together. When I took her for a yacht cruise, she had that look, watching the sea. I asked her about it, and she explained about her trauma of nearly drowning. Walking her home, we passed by a young family, one with a child at around primary school age. I asked Rina whether we would be like that family ten years later. Suddenly, she told me that such a thing would never happen, and then added the statement for us to stop seeing each other from now on, to no longer be together. So much for wanting to understand her more… it gnawed at my mind why she turned out like this.

As I was just having some coffee, Lucia came up to me and told me that what she said back then weren't her true feelings, but that she couldn't explain why. But thanks to her support, I confronted Rina again to ask why she told me we couldn't be together when she wanted to, and then she eventually told me why. One day, she will have to go back to her homeland, and thus say goodbye forever. Whilst it was sad to hear that, it's more worrisome that she still won't tell me why, and that it was because of that, she wanted us to stop meeting.

A day later, there was the time where there was this idol-like stadium near the cliffs. Remembering how Rina liked to sing, I thought to go there, hoping she might come. Instead, some commotion happened, and the stadium began to crumble. I was very unlucky getting out though, and no sooner was I sent falling over the cliffs. But Rina? She saved me. I was going to thank her, but she was in tears once again, this time for my sake. Hearing that she was glad that I survived, I came forward and embraced her, promising that I wouldn't let her go… to which she repeated back to me. Yes… I truly love her, and after all this time, the feeling was mutual to her. I was happy to hear that, and yet… I still couldn't contemplate why she had to leave, and why she wouldn't tell me. And that's when the story of the mermaids long ago popped in my head… could it be possible?

* * *

So that's when I decided. If she couldn't tell me a secret… then I will have to tell her mine… about my connection with the Awami Shrine that she goes to every year. On Christmas Eve, I drove her to the Awami Shrine, and there I told her about my connection with it, the story of my ancestor, and my sudden feelings about this entire situation. She just looked at me with subtle curiosity.

"When I was young, I had always believed in mermaids, thanks to this story and legend that my mother always told me. I had always thought that the mermaid was also part of my family." I started, "But as people grow older, they wouldn't believe in such things and yet…"

I turned to her,

"Something about you is telling me that I should keep on believing in that, just as mum said."

Rina started to cry,

"Rina… I…"

"Just stop it! Stop!" She bellowed, still having that upset feeling of needing to leave, even more now after that time she rescued me. I know exactly what she is feeling. The fact that she had to leave but knowing that it means leaving me forever would break her heart, as would mine. I reached out for her hand to regain her composure, then continued. I told her I won't say goodbye yet, and that I wanted to stay with her even for a moment. As I dragged her close into a hug, I could feel how tight she was holding on, as if she really didn't want to let me go, just like I told her I wouldn't.

Then suddenly something clicked in me. Having to leave… it was impossible to find her… and the fact that we were at the Shrine… with her telling me to stop.

Yes, Rina. I must believe in mermaids… because I am almost sure… that you might be one.

* * *

Months later, Rina and I made it official that we were girlfriend and boyfriend, even if she said that she would leave. I started hanging out more with her friends, as well as learning that Lucia also had a boyfriend. It was Kaito; Japan's surfing icon. How lucky of her.

But as I continued seeing Rina happy living like she is, I thought back to all the trials we went together. Why I decided not to tell her about my true family, and how I always thought that I would never be able to do the things I dream of. I even remembered telling her that I would give up my inheritance just to be with her. Now? I really want to be with her after all we've been through, and so that means I need to tell my dad how I truly felt.

"Father," I walked up to him, who had just finished a meeting over the phone.

"Yes, son?" He looked at me,

"There's something I need to talk to you. It's about… the company."

I almost thought to yell at him for putting me through all that pressure, and how I disliked it because I wouldn't be able to do the things I truly enjoyed. Of course, that wasn't the entire reason why I wanted to give up the name,

"And?" My father looked at me with stern eyes, "I take it you don't want to inherit the business? Even if you have studied hard for it despite your concerns?"

"Yes, but it's not just that… there was one thing that made me decide,"

"What is it?" He growled,

"I… I've fallen in love with someone."

"… Is that it?" Father responded, "I fail to see how it would affect the business…"

"I really, really love her!" I exclaimed, "She's someone who I could share my pain with… someone I can feel joy with… we love each other… even if it may or may not affect the company, I'm afraid she might not meet your expectations… she's not in an elite school like I am, or rich like us…"

I took a deep breath, and yelled,

"But I love her for who she is! And if it came down to the worst-case scenario, I would choose her over the company!"

His stern frown changed into a glare, and I could feel the anger pouring from him. I'd wager that he'd hit me or at least yell at me for such a ridiculous notion and choice. Instead, he pulled out a set of keys from his drawer, bent over, and unlocked something. When he came back up, he had a dusty preserved tome in his hands.

"You really are like your mother…" my father spoke, his stern tone unchanged, "She would sacrifice so much for the love of others. As much as I had disagreed with her choices, she always came out with a smile and no regrets. Like you, I miss her to this day…"

I said nothing but looked at the book.

"This book belongs to her," He explained, "Though she told me that she would always tell the stories of the human and mermaid to you, she wanted to keep this book from you until you would experience what it was like to be in love. Sadly, she couldn't live to see you like this. But for you to say something brazen such as giving up so much wealth for the sake of another's love, is proof enough for me."

He passed it to me,

"I still think that your intentions are ridiculous to give up your inheritance. Your mother wasn't rich either, and yet I fell in love and married her while keeping the company. There's no reason that you must choose one over the other in this situation. But perhaps knowing more about your ancestors… would help shape your own future."

* * *

This large tome… was the annals of my family line. It dated to the man who built Awami Shrine, and a big secret that the legend purposely omitted, and a whole lot of facts about mermaids. A question I asked myself from the stories I heard as a child were finally answered… and how it links to my present life and the mystery of Rina Toin. I must tell her about this the next time we would go out, and I must tell her that it doesn't matter because I still love her regardless. I was able to meet her the day after in our favourite spot, but she had a face of pure sadness. That could mean one thing…

"I'm sorry Masahiro," She apologised, "But I am leaving Japan… tomorrow."

"I know… you told me that this day will come. Do you know where you'll be going?" I sighed,

"I love you Masahiro, and I know that you'd do anything for me. But I cannot tell you where I will go, for it is impossible to meet…"

This time, I must tell her what I have learned, about her, and myself.

"… I know that." I answered, "A human can't live underwater…"

"Eh?" Rina looked at me with shock, "What are you talking about?"

"I know why you said we couldn't be together, and why you can't tell me… princess."

Rina's eyes widened. Bingo,

"Y-You're not…" She started to flinch,

Uh-oh…

"Rina! I can explain," I stopped, "Please let me tell you why and how I know,"

Rina went silent and nodded.

"Do you remember the time when I said I debated whether I was descended from a man and a mermaid?"

"Yes…"

"It's true. I took a deeper look in my family's history. The story behind the Awami Shrine hid one important truth of what happened between the mermaid and the man she saved."

Her eyes widened again, clasping her mouth during the process.

"They bore a child, and it was observed that he had great ties to the water - a master at swimming, and a speaker to the underwater animals. The mermaid didn't believe in second chances, however. To protect her own life and her loved ones from suffering from her death, she returned to the sea and never resurfaced. Likewise, the man told the child never to reveal his mother's identity and his own talents, in fears that she may perish by a slip of the tongue. When the man was about to pass away, he wished that he would see his beloved in the afterlife and be forgiven for their parting, but also to promise the son that even if he was discouraged from using his powers, he was to NEVER forget about them, or the truth of his mother. Now the child has already grown and had a family of his own, and he started writing this tome at the encouragement of his wife, as well as to honour his parents. From generation to generation, these records are preserved and added when possible. If the stories about the Awami Shrine were true to its detail, I would never have existed. As for how I know you're a princess, it's because of the shell locket you wear. Inside that locket rests a pearl, and only princesses can wield such pearls."

"Masahiro, that's… oh my goodness! This is… I never thought… it could be possible!"

Rina began to cry. I can only tell what is going on her mind. Sadness, fear that I found out her identity, or possibly fearing the fate that happens to all mermaids when revealing her identity. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her,

"You don't have to say anything, Rina." I assured, "Even if I may have some mermaid blood in me, it doesn't mean I don't count as a human. I promise though, you won't turn into bubbles. You never revealed to me that you are a mermaid. I just found out myself."

"Masahiro… I… you could have told me this sooner!"

"I'm sorry. I only found out about it a day ago."

"Masahiro... it is true. Because of whom I am, I was afraid to… to be close to you, let alone fall in love with you. I came here to flee from enemies. As princess, I must return to my home, and rule my kingdom. That means that you and I will have to be apart, and I know it will break your heart, as it breaks mine. More so that I could not tell you for fear of you fleeing and me perishing. That's why I said that we should never see each other back then. And yet, despite all my efforts to not fall in love, I couldn't bear being without you. I'm… truly sorry." She confessed,

"Rina…" I spoke, "I will confess that it's shocking to know the girl I love is a mermaid, even if I was descended from one. But human or mermaid, it doesn't matter. The man fell in love with the mermaid because not only was she beautiful, she was a kind and loving soul who risked her life saving his. Even though you had to lie about being afraid of the water, you still rescued me when I fell into the sea from that crumbling stadium. After everything we've been through, why should I be afraid of who you are? I will keep my promise to never let you go. Because I… I love you."

"Masahiro…" Through her tears, she gave a smile, "Thank you… for telling me your secret… and your feelings."

"Rina?"

She gave a little sneeze, that looked at me with determined eyes,

"Even if I will leave for my kingdom soon. Your words give me clarity, and has ridden a deep fear… I am no longer afraid of falling in love, nor do I regret it."

"So, you… does that mean?" I could feel a load slowly being lifted on me,

"If there is one day that fate will allow us to be together, I will follow it all the way to you. I love you, Masahiro. I love you so much!"

"Thank you, Rina…" I embraced her, "I promise you, if you are not able to take the chance, I'll find you instead. I won't give up on my feelings, I will never forget you…"

Within that embrace, we shared a kiss, a kiss to promise we would never forget each other. Though when I said those words… I think Nagisa's rubbing off on me.

* * *

She departed Japan the very next day as promised, returning to her true home after two long years. I didn't see her off, but she didn't need it. We said all that we had to each other yesterday; this wasn't goodbye.

But it got me thinking. Rina is a mermaid, but her closest friends living in Pearl Piari also left on that very same day. It's easy to deduce that her friends, specifically Hanon and Lucia, were mermaids like her. But did _their _boyfriends know about them? They may not be as fortunate. Given how Rina and I were cared for by her friends, I should support them too; it's painful if one's left in the dark. So, I called for them to meet me.

"Kaito, Nagisa, thank you so much for coming."

"No worries, Hamasaki. I heard about what happened to you and Rina. It sucks that she left." Nagisa sighed,

"It's okay… we vowed that we still love each other, never to break up. Kinda like you with Hanon and Lucia, yes?" I looked to the two of them,

"Lucia… yeah…" Kaito sighed, though I sensed that his eyes were flickering nervously, "Guess the three of us are left alone."

"But I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you about them. About all three of them."

Kaito and Nagisa froze. I need to be prudent with my words.

"This may be a weird question, but I want you to be honest with me. Do you believe in mermaids?"

"Yes," Went the two of them. Their unison irked me, but I continued.

"Now the thing about mermaids is that when they reveal their true form to a human—"

"They die," Kaito and Nagisa answered. Then they looked at each other with shock.

"How did you know that!?" They spoke in unison,

"Guys, one at a time." I reminded,

"I read up on them a week ago," Nagisa answered,

"I've learned about them through stories when I was a child," Kaito answered, "I tell them to my cousin."

Well, I'll be damned.

"… You guys know, do you?" I blurted out. The two boys looked away.

"It's hard to talk about it… who knows if I end up killing her just by telling you guys?" Nagisa answered,

"About that…" Kaito stood up, "I have something to confess."

"Eh?" Nagisa and I turned around,

"Though I eventually pieced it together on my own regarding Lucia, I also realised that I'm not human. I'm a Prince of the Panthalassa; a human-like race with special powers that live under the sea. The only way to identify that is that we have a special cross on our foreheads, which also channel our powers. It only happens when someone I love is in trouble."

"No way…" Nagisa gasped, "So that means a mermaid can tell you her identity and she WON'T die. God, you're lucky!"

"Nagisa…" I started, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh no no no…" Nagisa turned to me, "Don't tell me YOU'RE not human too?"

"I am," I answered, placing my family journal on the café table, "But I'm not at the same time,"

"That's the crest on the Awami Shrine…" Kaito looked at the cover, "My goodness, you're related to the man who was rescued by the mermaid in the legend."

"It's more than just a legend." I answered, "The mermaid is also my ancestor,"

"Why…" Nagisa pressed his face down, blubbering and sobbing, "Why!? Lucia and Rina are completely safe! They have a Panthalassan Prince, and a human with mermaid lineage! Hanon's stuck with me, a normal human!"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not sure if I'm truly 'safe' for mermaids. There are no other mermaids in the family tree but her. Only a teeny 1% of me is mermaid if I guessed; that may not be enough to stop the curse from happening." I offered, "I mean, I'm not turning into bubbles just by telling you guys."

"Take it easy Nagisa. The fact that you're still worried about Hanon means you still love her," Kaito cheered up, "But seriously… it's nice that I could share this with you two, and that fact that you're able to share your secrets with me."

"I have no secret to share." Nagisa moaned, "But hey, thanks for telling me about you guys."

"There is something I want to do though…" I answered, "Is it possible if we could keep in contact with the princesses? Even if they're deep underneath?"

"I can help there," Kaito mentioned, "The mermaid kingdoms have messenger animals. I keep in touch with one of them, a pink dolphin named Momo."

"Oh, that's nice!" Nagisa sighed with relief,

"The problem is, Momo's only tied to Lucia's Kingdom, which is in the North Pacific. Hanon and Rina govern different oceans, with different animals."

"On the day Hanon left, I was told that I would find her in the South Atlantic," Nagisa informed, "I assume that's where her kingdom is."

Oh no… I forgot to ask for Rina's location. Kaito laughed when he saw my panicked face,

"If you're wondering where Rina lives, I can help you with that." Kaito offered, "She rules the North Atlantic Ocean."

"Okay, that's great. Thanks." I replied,

"I have a better idea. I know someone who knows of the girls. I'm going to go meet him soon at Pearl Piari to help pack up the place. Why don't you come along?"

"Pearl Piari's getting closed down!?" Nagisa gasped,

"I'll explain later. Are you familiar with the little blond guy called Hippo?"

"He knows!?" I joined in with the gasping,

"More than that. He's Lucia's guardian, and protector of the mermaids."

"Huh, I never knew a penguin could be a guardian," Nagisa remarked,

"Hippo's a what!?" I gasped again,

"Different forms, same guy!" Kaito exclaimed,

* * *

Giving the two a lift, we ended up in front of the small but cosy hotel that Rina and her friends lived during their time on land. I couldn't believe that the manager, whose name is Nikora Nanami, would close the place down for good! And now that I think about it… does the manager know about Rina, Lucia and Hanon? Wait… even though they hardly look like siblings, Nikora somehow shares Lucia's surname, and is treated like her older sister… so she's like them! As we approached the door, we could hear a conversation happening inside.

"Lucia's a mature girl now, you know that she's become the new Aqua Regina. I might as well say my work here is done," Spoke a woman, which is probably Nikora. But Aqua Regina? Isn't that the name of the Goddess the mermaids follow?

"I can't believe that you'd choose this, Nikora. I thought you of all mermaids cared so much for her," A boyish voice replied, sounds like Hippo.

"I do, which is why when she told me to choose with my own heart, I had to!"

Kaito knocked on the front door,

"Oh! That must be Kaito! Come on in!"

"Hallo, Nikora! Hippo!" Kaito greeted the purple-haired manager and a… small blue penguin in a sailor outfit? This was the blond boy's true form!? Nagisa was right! I'm learning something new about the underwater world again.

"Eep! Kaito!" Hippo jumped, "I thought it was just you! Why did you bring those two!?"

"This… oh dear. I was not expecting you, Nagisa and Hamasaki…" Nikora gulped,

"Don't worry," Kaito raised a hand, "Do not panic, but they know."

"Know? Know what?" Nikora and Hippo spoke, and suddenly they went pale.

"I found out on my own. But I promise to keep this a secret, and not to share anything," Nagisa placed one hand over his heart, and the other hand raised. I nodded in addition to that.

"Is that so?" Nikora sighed, "That's a relief. To be honest, it was a shock when Lucia was serious on loving Kaito to the fullest. Scary even,"

"But once you found out he was a Panthalassan Prince, there was no cause to worry about the curse," I added,

"You told them your secret as well, Kaito," Hippo frowned,

"No law or legend saying that Panthalassans turn into bubbles when revealing themselves to humans." Kaito joked, "Furthermore, Michal and Rihito are half-human, half-panthalassa. There's nothing life-threatening for a panthalassa-human relationship,"

"Oh…" Nikora blinked, "Well, thanks for clarifying that…"

"How about you guys learn to read the mood here?" Hippo rebuked,

"S-Sorry," Kaito chuckled, "Anyway, I'm here to help pack the rest of Lucia's things. I thought bringing two extra pairs of hands would help."

"We greatly appreciate the assistance." Nikora bowed, "Why don't you two pack the rooms of your girlfriends?"

"Really? Well… how can I refuse such an offer?" Nagisa chuckled,

Entering Rina's room, most of the things she had; books, accessories, and other small items had disappeared. The only thing left was the bed, the empty bookshelf and wardrobes, and the lone small plasma TV. Yeah, I can understand why those things won't be coming into the sea, especially the TV. If I recall, Rina always used that TV to watch some comedy channels, and it would always make her laugh. I was thinking of bringing her to a comedy theatre, and other plays, until I learned that she was going to be leaving the next day. I should have invited her sooner… packing and cleaning this place, I teared up a little. With Rina leaving Japan, it's like taking away a big part of me. It's only now that I realise how much it hurts, as she had feared.

* * *

"Thank you so much for all your hard work," Nikora bowed as we sat together in the living room after an hour of packing away and disposing of unneeded items. I was allowed to keep the TV though.

"It's an honour," I nodded, "But it's just as saddening to see that you guys are also going to be moving out soon, closing Pearl Piari. I think this is a very nice place."

"Wait, what?" Nikora and Hippo tilted their heads,

"With the princesses returning to their kingdoms, I'd imagine you'd follow them. And you are Lucia's sister after all." Nagisa spoke, "I understand and respect your choices but… it sucks that the only memory close to our loved ones will be closed down…"

Nikora and Hippo looked at each other, then looked back at us. Nikora burst out into laughter, while Hippo hopped madly up and down.

"You dense nimwits! Are you stupid or what?" He scolded, "I thought I told you to read the mood!"

"Calm down Hippo!" Nikora laughed, slapping him on the head, "We never told Kaito either!"

"Wait…" The three of us jumped, "You're not leaving?"

"Not just that," Nikora explained, regaining her composure, "Pearl Piari isn't closing down either. The hotel will keep on running, and its manager will remain; even if it had served its purpose of refuge."

"No way! That's wonderful! But… why?" Kaito asked,

"Two things. One, I've come to really like the surface. I know it's a risk for me to be here, but I'm still alive after those 2 years! This place is just as wonderful and lovely as the mermaid kingdom."

"Then all the more to stay in the mermaid kingdom." I reasoned,

"That's where the second part comes in…" A small blush appeared on her face, "I love my sister very much, even if we're not blood-related. And I've always devoted myself to my kingdom and her ruler. However, I found something just as precious, if not even more to me personally. That is what made me choose to stay here."

"Oh!" Kaito grinned, "Mr Maki? But I thought you turned down his proposal!"

"After the battle with Michel, Maki and I have been visiting each other. Over time, he's beginning to move on from Saori. I told him that I wouldn't marry him if he still hasn't let go… but it doesn't change the fact that I do love him. I had this discussion with all the princesses, and Lucia told me that she'll support me no matter what choice I make if it is what my heart says. Thanks to her, I am no longer afraid of falling in love. After all, who says I can't fall in love too?"

I couldn't help but feel warm inside when she said that. You can guess why.

"So, to figure this new plan out," Hippo sighed, "I too, am staying to observe and watch Nikora for Princess Lucia. I'll be sending messages and whatnot between them. Please understand that I deeply care for them too, so I'll swallow my fears as I follow them through 'uncharted territory'."

"Don't worry," I answered, "We'll keep the secret behind Pearl Piari too. As the boyfriends of the girls, you have our promise." And Kaito and Nagisa agreed,

"Okay… I appreciate it," Hippo sighed,

"I'm incredibly grateful," Nikora smiled and bowed again,

"Oh, and now that you mentioned messages, Hippo." I remembered, "Can you do us a favour?"

"You… seek my aid? Are you mad?"

"I can see you still have something against humans like you have to me." Kaito rolled his eyes, "But seriously… please help us on this one…"

"Forget it!" Hippo turned his head away, "I'm not sending your messages to the princesses! The further you are from them, the better!"

"Hey!" Nagisa fumed, "That's not nice to us or them! I understand that we… no… I am a threat, but I promise to be careful! We both don't want to reduce the one we love to bubbles, so let me prove it to you!"

"You? Just you?" Hippo turned back to face Nagisa, "What about him!?" He pointed his fin at me,

"You familiar with the legend of the Awami Shrine?" I asked,

"The mermaid who led a human to safety and was spared from the curse. A very common tale," Nikora nodded.

I took a deep breath and pulled out the tome, opening it up to the page regarding that very same mermaid.

"This was hidden from both our versions of the event." I quickly answered, "Between the man and the mermaid, they became a family. Their bloodline persisted through time. My late mom was part of it, as am I."

Nikora looked at the book, then back to me with great astonishment. Hippo did the same but with a different reaction.

"I hope to Aqua Regina that what you have is fake." He blurted out,

"Do you take me for a liar?" I shook my head, "It's real."

"Great… and I thought a royal member of our enemies were bad enough! Now there's a human with mermaid blood!? I… I honestly wished that old mermaid turned into bubbles." He moaned,

"Hippo!" Nikora scolded, hitting him again, "How could you!?"

Jeez… I never thought this little penguin could harbour such hatred to humans… I understand that not all humanity is good, but can't you take the two of us at our word!?

"Hippo," Kaito bent down, "You're angry because we didn't think about you and Yuuri. Did we?"

"Yuuri?" Nagisa looked at me, and then it hit me. That was the name of someone Hippo loved dearly. As I recall, they met a few months ago on Valentine's day. The day when we all saw the stars spinning in the sky, as well as some ethereal melody playing alongside it. He too was in love like us. But if I overheard their conversation, it seems that this Yuuri is somewhere in the sea, and probably hard to find. But he made a promise on hope, that he would find her. In that case…

"Hippo?" I got on one knee, "May I say something to you?"

"What?" The penguin looked directly in my eyes,

"You promised her that you will find her, that she's waiting for you to come. Yes?"

Suddenly, Hippo burst into smoke, replacing the penguin with the familiar blond boy sailor. With his human expression, it looked like he was about to cry.

"I… I don't know how I can do that now…" Hippo teared up, "My duty was to protect Princess Lucia, but it is also by her request that I look after Nikora… I… how can I? How can I have the time to go find her?"

"Oh Hippo… so that's what you're worried about?" Nikora gasped, "I see…"

"Then let me help and support you." I offered,

"Huh!?" Nikora, Kaito and Nagisa jumped,

"You? Help me?" Hippo looked at me weirdly, "That's impossible! You could never survive underwater! Even if you have mermaid genes!"

"I know… but there must be some way I can." I stood up, "If you have to deliver messages between Lucia and Nikora, why don't you also write yourself a message to Yuuri? Or maybe take that time to find her?"

"… But what about Nikora?"

"Ms Nikora," I turned to her, "I am willing to help you take care of Pearl Piari, just as Rina did. That way, I can take the burden off you and Hippo."

"Huh!?" Nagisa and Kaito jumped again,

"Something must have changed in you…" Nikora stared at me, "Normally you'd just come here for Rina, and that's it."

"It's because of Rina that I started to come here…" I started, "And it's because of her that I'm willing to change from being… unsociable."

"Huh?"

"Before Rina entered my life, I only did things that I cared about. But as I began to learn about her, I've come to realise that she had something I didn't. Actual friends to care and support for, and vice versa. In turn, Lucia and Hanon have also supported me when I had my issues… I've only seen the two of you as acquaintances and kept it that way… I found out that this was a mistake on my part."

"You're a pretty polite guy when you gave me and Hanon those tickets to the fireworks. Thought you were a friend after I well… jumped to conclusions when we met for the first time." Nagisa argued,

"Really? That's nice to know… sad to say, that wasn't what I was thinking. I knew that you liked her, and she liked going to those events, it was perfect. Those tickets won't have to go to waste."

"Oh Hamasaki…" Kaito patted my shoulder, "Well… it's never too late, you know. As fellow mermaid lovers, we can start from that common interest to become supportive friends!"

"Hamasaki," Nikora stated, "When you're working in a hotel like Pearl Piari, you need to show charm, enthusiasm, and diligence, especially when it comes with helping customers. You will have to support them when they get in trouble or raise a concern. It means showing your politeness to everyone, as you do with Rina. Do you think you can do that for the job?"

"Yes, Ms Nikora." I nodded,

"Wonderful," Nikora winked, "Then you're in. What about you Nagisa? I'd suggest you do the same too. Even if Hanon loves you for who you are, she still likes a mature person. There's no better way to work on that maturity than a job, and it won't be easy."

"Count me in too," Nagisa saluted, "I have a plan to find Hanon, and a part-time job is part of that!"

"Perfect energy, you're hired as well. How about you Kaito?"

"I've worked at Maki's bar before. More than happy to help you too! It'll replace the time I spend hanging out with other girls!"

I glared at him, so did the others. Kaito panicked,

"It's just a joke! And even if that was true, it's a good thing!" He defended,

"Hamasaki?" Hippo looked sternly at me, "Let me make this clear. I am always against any mermaid relationship between a mermaid princess and somebody else, regardless of whether they're human or not. The reason why is because countless lives also rest upon the Princess' actions. Before you all met the princesses, a former princess was also in a relationship with a human. However, they broke up, and the Princess out of anguish and despair destroyed her entire kingdom… and unsealed our greatest enemy."

"Holy God…" Nagisa gasped,

"But…" He offered out his hand, "I can tell you really do love Princess Rina. That much I am convinced that what happened back then won't happen again. And yes, it's through many people. Ally and even enemy… that I learned how important love is. As you said, I fell in love, and was loved."

"Hippo… I know how it feels when someone you love goes far away, or at least have an argument… but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world for us. I will help you, as much as I can." I took his hand and shook it, "And… you guys don't have to call me Hamasaki. Masahiro is fine."

"Okay then. If you want your messages sent to your princesses, I can do it." Hippo agreed, "Keep in mind that I can't send them directly. However, I can relay them to their respective animal messengers. But you'd better come help Nikora and me here, as well as keep our identities secret. Deal?"

"That's more than enough. Thank you so much Hippo," Nagisa thanked,

"I see you're giddy to let Hanon know that you've discovered her secret…" Nikora teased,

"Actually…" Nagisa stated, "I found out by overhearing her conversation about leaving Japan a few days ago. I want to keep it that way."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not like you guys. I'm fully human." Nagisa explained, "I think it's better if I act like I didn't know until I get to meet her again. Wouldn't want her to worry about me when she has a lot of responsibilities."

"Okay then…" Nikora nodded, "Domouto, Shirai, Hamasaki. I will expect you tomorrow at 5 pm for orientation. Got it?"

"Yes, Manager!" We exclaimed.

* * *

When I told the news about having a part-time job to my dad as well as my boxing coach, they were surprised. Dad was a bit concerned, thinking why should I have a job when I'm rich enough to work? I countered that being rich also comes from doing the basics of work. Funny enough, he agreed and said the type of work I'm doing is the best for me. Customers were quite surprised that it was the three of us working instead of the three actual girls, some even disappointed. But Nikora told us that we should just be our polite selves and sooner or later, they started accepting us. They even joked that we could be a potential couple with the girls we replaced. How ironic.

Nagisa and I also started working at Maki's Bar with Kaito, just as the girls did. Sure enough, it was a lot of work, changing my attitude, my presentation, as well as my balance on rollerskates. Plenty of female customers came, though they were just interested in seeing me and Kaito. I wish I could say the same for Nagisa, but I don't think he got 'checked out' by any of the girls despite how hard-working he is compared to the two of us. Sorry, buddy. Maki also hosted some competitions on the beach like pageants or sports tourneys. Kaito was a popular beach icon, so he was the show guy and the award giver, I was honoured to be the MC! Nagisa? Well… he's the guy responsible for clean-ups. Again, sorry buddy.

It never got boring working with them. There's always a surprise. I started hanging out with Kaito and Nagisa outside of work and school, and even Hippo joined in; he started warming up to us and began to call us allies and friends! Nagisa told us of his plan to find Hanon. He wanted a job involving our big oceans. Diving, swimming, perhaps a lot of geography and biology! Nikora, aside from being a no-nonsense boss, was supportive of his plan, so she told him to bring some books along and tutored him now and then, sharing some first-hand knowledge about the marine world.

* * *

But the most wonderful event was when Nikora and Maki got engaged. It was going to be a beach wedding, and although they've asked for a wedding coordinator's guidance, the four of us were mandatory service people, putting the experience and learnings from the hotel and the bar to catering for guests. It was tough but worth it, seeing two familiar hearts wedded together when we all thought it could never happen... sadly though, none of the princesses turned up. Not even Lucia. However, it is also thanks to my two married bosses that it was hopeful for me to live with Rina in the future with no fear. Speaking of which, Nikora and Maki ended up having kids! Though they didn't change into mermaids, how they grew was just as amazing. The only problem was that the three of us had to take care of them whenever they were not around, and even assisted in their studies. At least we got paid more.

Through them, I've learned to be a bellboy, cleaner, housekeeper, attendant, kitchen staff, waiter, bartender, MC, wedding staff, babysitter, and tutor. It was painful and stressful, but at the same time, it enlightened me. I told myself, you know what? Dad's actually right, it's not that hard or desperate to choose one over the other. With people seeing the heir to the Hamasaki conglomerate doing humble jobs like this, it would raise the reputation and positive publicity. He was happy, but I've got some things in mind for the company that he might not agree with.

* * *

When we graduated from High School, we went our separate ways. Kaito departed to the sea to be with Lucia, while Nagisa went to study abroad and pursue Hanon. But we, as well as Hippo and Nikora's family, gathered at the beach for our goodbyes. Kaito already said his goodbyes to his surfing friends, but this meeting was one he decided to keep a secret.

"It's been great, going through life with all of you." Kaito started, "But a promise is a promise."

"We know," Nagisa chuckled, "Seriously, I have never met such a supportive group of friends, like all of you."

"As ironic as it is, it's because of the princesses that all of us were able to talk with one another," Hippo huffed,

"You're right," I agreed, "But I could not be any more thankful for that."

"Look at all of you, grown-up already," Maki smiled, "The bar is going to be a lot quieter without you two around."

"I could say the same for the Hotel too," Nikora chuckled, gently patting her younger child on the head. "But leaving for your calling is all a part of growing up in life."

All of us (except her children) nodded, for she was one such example. She chose to stay on the land rather than return with Lucia, marrying Maki, and raising what's undoubtedly a mermaid-human family after a long time in our histories. I stayed in Japan, still working alongside Pearl Piari and Maki's bar.

Later, I started going to university quite far from where we live so I couldn't work with the two any longer. I did, however, make sure to visit them on the weekend when possible. With what I learned at university, I helped support their business, such as suggesting the addition of a bathhouse to the hotel, and they were able to afford it! I sort of influenced Dad to be a small stakeholder for Pearl Piari, and it paid dividends.

* * *

As I look back on my life in my teenage years, I realised that the things I was given, and the things that I acquired on my own, made me what I am today. Sure, there isn't any right or wrong in following your father's shadow but rejecting it without any thought made it a whole lot worse. To learn what it's like to love one another, and the importance of having close and best friends. But none of this could have happened if not for Rina. I could have gone a different path, still at odds with my father, and suffering in despair from trying to run a business without my heart. I will forever be grateful for what Rina did for me, and I will never let her forget that even if we got married. Rina and I lived happily together, though we sometimes argue as many others do.

"Zzz…"

"Kako… did that seriously bore you?" I sighed,

"Sorry dad, you know he's the type that goes sleepy when someone drones on and on, even if the story is intriguing."

"Why thank you. At least someone appreciates my storytelling."

"Problem is, I took a peek and spoiled myself when I saw you typing it all on the computer."

"Mirai! Why!?"

"Don't worry about it. Though… you shouldn't finish it there. You're adding a lot more pages to the Awami family history. How about you mention how little bro and I came to be?"

"Well… don't you think you should learn that at around at I don't know… when you're a teenager?"

"You know what I mean dad…" Mirai rolled her eyes, "How? How can a mermaid and human get married? I mean, I was surprised you skipped that detail when you talked about Mrs Nikora getting married to Mr Maki."

"I think that should be left a subtle secret in." I laughed,

"This is OUR family line, and no mermaids will be harmed by a set of records written for our family. Tell YOUR version of the story. In fact, why don't you make a new legend!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Kako sprang up from his slumber, "It would be cool!"

"Hmm… that would be nice! But maybe…"

I turn to a calendar hanging up on the wall. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend, the days where Rina would relegate her duties to her trustworthy people and visit us here.

"… Tell you what, how about Mum tells the story of how we got married and how you two were born?"

"Oh come on! Stop avoiding us!"

"N-No! I mean it!" I explained, "She's the best to learn about the mermaid side of our love story, and especially how much it affects you guys! Well, the other half of you guys."

"We get it, Children of two worlds." Kako rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I still can't believe that our two worst enemies in primary school happen to share our powers."

"Well… I guess she can also bring about the topic regarding your 'older' sister. I believe she'll be coming along too." I added,

The fraternal twins immediately perked up,

"Rocio's coming!?" They gasped,

* * *

**Coming Up Next: The enthusiastic, talkative, and humorous, young princess of the North Atlantic Ocean demands to know even more about her mother and father, or more specifically how she of all mermaids is, by classification, a half-mermaid hybrid rather than a full one despite being born like normal mermaids! The former North Atlantic Princess shares her voice about the many changes to her kingdom, the growing relationship with the South Atlantic Ocean, and the destructive relationship of her fraternal human twins with the former South Atlantic princess' fraternal human twins...**


	7. North Atlantic Narrative - Part 2

"Have you compiled the monthly report?"

"Yes, Lady Rina. I've placed it in the Princess' hands. She was a bit irritated about it; bringing work to her 'vacation'."

"She'll live. I'll take it off her and review it once we're on the surface. It'll probably take about a day, so send a messenger tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well. Will you be meeting our messenger? Or will it be someone else?"

"I still haven't decided yet, normally I have to talk with- wait… why do you want to know that? Does it really matter?"

"No. But last time we did this, some of our people swam alongside the whale. When they returned, they kept talking on and on about how, and I quote, 'cute' and 'adorable' the Young Lord was."

"Did they also know that they can go to Japan on their own time?"

"Just like the Princess, the Young Lord and Young Lady are occupied with important matters too. Our people would rarely see them on land."

"Must they keep tabs on my own children? Some things should be kept private!"

"If I may speak honestly, Lady Rina, it's their way of showing their wholehearted love and support for you and your family. Or should I say, our family? We strongly consider them as a part of the Kingdom. Compared to-"

"I know. The North Pacific, and the South Atlantic, especially after what happened."

"I pray that the former South Atlantic Princess and her human family will stay strong in each other's hearts."

"I believe they will, but I'll pray for them too."

"In that case, that's all there is. The Princess should be waiting outside. May both of you have a safe trip to Japan, and a wonderful time with your family."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. I leave the kingdom to you. Just remember, if there's any trouble, do not hesitate to call me."

* * *

Mermaids can swim faster and deeper than any underwater craft developed by humans. It's how we remained a legend. But day by day, we are taking careful steps to be known to them. As a former princess of the North Atlantic Kingdom, and a mermaid living with a human herself, it was my duty to assist them through this change; it was also something I cherished.

My name is Rina Hamasaki. Before that, it was Rina Toin, but mermaids are only christened with a single name; this was to reinforce her cover on the surface world (like attending a school. Family names were important). If I were young, and a fortune-teller told me I would find a life of happiness on the surface, I would have called them delusional. And yet here I am, embracing my new surname, and writing my own story in this family book. I'm sure Masahiro's ancestor, and mine, would be surprised to see a second mermaid recorded.

* * *

"We have arrived," I announced, lifting my head out of the water. The Princess and I arrived at a small riverbank. Above us was a bridge that had the occasional vehicle pass over it, and out of the water's edge was a grassy plain that stretched as far as they could alongside the riverbank.

"Right…" I inspected the area. There was no human in sight, but a small out-of-place hamper underneath the bridge, just touching the water's edge. On its handle, there was a green ribbon tied to it.

"This way…" I lightly tapped the princess, who was still hiding in the water and swam towards the hamper. Inside was two large green towels, just for us. I heaved my body and tail out of the water, took one of the towels, and started to dry myself.

"Mummy!" A young boy's voice echoed.

That voice! I turned to the source. Two little children ran towards me, with a young adult following behind at a slower pace.

"My dear little Kako and Mirai!" I exclaimed with joy and opened my arms wide to cuddle my children.

"Hello, Rina." The young adult came up to me with a calm yet wonderful smile,

"Masahiro…" I let go of the kids and greeted him back with a long kiss on the lips, much to our little ones' disgust. "It's wonderful to see the three of you again,"

"Indeed, now… where is our third child?" He asked,

"Hellooooo!" The Princess sprang from the river, her long green wavy hair flying with her.

"Rocio!" Kako and Mirai jumped into the river, hugging their mermaid princess and sister.

"Kako! Mira! Daddy! I'm sooo glad that I can finally get to see my human familia! Princess work can be like, exhausting!" Rocio laughed, "Selfie moment?"

Masahiro and I smiled as the princess took off her swim goggles, whipped out the latest smartphone, and snapped her 'selfie' with her brother and sister.

"How's the new phone?" Masahiro chuckled, coming forward with the second towel from the basket and a pair of glasses.

"Super cool!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the towel and hopped on the riverbank to dry her body and her green tail. "Great camera, quick loading times, long-lasting battery, completely waterproof!"

"So," I turned to Masahiro, "Where are we going to have lunch?"

"The dolphin café. Remember that place?"

"But of course!" I laughed, "Also Rocio's favourite too. Rocio? You hear that?"

The princess, fully dried and in her human form, made a big, excited gasp.

"Let's goooo!" She squealed as she jumped to her feet and put on her glasses.

* * *

By drying one's self on land, a mermaid will shift into the form of a human; legs, clothes, and all. We may also end up with different features compared to our mermaid selves, such as the colours of our eyes and styles of our hair. For example, I have green eyes as a mermaid, but as a human, they turn grey. My hair remains long, but it's straight rather than wavy in the water. Rocio's eye colour has the same case. As for her hair, Rocio has green, long, and wavy that goes behind her back as a mermaid but shorter and wavier hair combed to her front side just touching her eyelashes as a human. She even went ahead and gave herself an indigo streak to her hair, as well as short skirts and 'glamorous' shirts, much to my anger and disapproval. Took me a while to understand that despite her attention-grabbing desire to be different, she still holds roots and traditions more than I do.

* * *

"By the way," Masahiro added as we took our seat at a big round table, "We'll have a lot of friends joining us, which is why we're sitting here."

"I'd never even think that the café would add such a big table here,"

"The manager and I are on good terms. For business and friends." He explained, "Ever since I established a firm for Financial services, a lot of the local shops came to me for financial improvements and goal settings."

"Heh," I teased, "You, having a hand in running a single business? That's not what a CEO of a multi-industry company would do…"

"By being involved in a subsidiary company, it helps me understand the issues they face and address for the big group. Furthermore, you know I wouldn't be a CEO without you. You are a CEO at heart, and everyone in and affiliated with the company knows that."

"And?" I prompted with an eyebrow raised, "I know there's another reason."

"… Okay. It also gives me the excuse to establish a sport following within the company. The employees are interested in watching their boss duke it out in the ring, and they all love motocross too. It's funny that those sports aren't exactly the popular ones to encourage within a company but hey, life works in mysterious ways."

"Of that, it does." I chuckled,

"Mummmy! Daaaaady!" Kako moaned,

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you tell us the story of how you guys got married?" Mirai asked,

"Oh? That's interesting… now? Of all places?"

"I told them the story of how you and I met," Masahiro explained, "But I haven't told them about how we ended up together. Thought you might be better for it."

"Alright then, I would never say no to that!"

"I've never heard the story before either. I'm totes interested!" Rocio joined in,

"I assume you ended the story when Lucia, Hanon and I left Japan, yes?" I started, "Along with your own 'adventure' with Kaito, Nikora, Hippo, Nagisa and Maki?"

"Up until the boys parted," Mirai responded,

"Then perhaps the best point to start would be reuniting with Masahiro. Sure, I could talk to you about those seven years growing up in the kingdom, but that would be boring. I met dad again at the former South Atlantic Princess' wedding. You know whose."

"Mrs and Mr Shirai," Kako answered, "The Princess and her Admiral!"

"He's in the Coast Guard, not the Navy." Masahiro corrected,

"Though I couldn't come to Nikora and Maki's wedding, I did go to the weddings of the other princesses. It was only at Hanon's wedding did I meet with Nikora and Masahiro." I continued, "And because of how recently mermaids had been open to humans, I could stay on the surface a little further. I mean, getting sent letters for seven years straight tells me a lot about dad's love for me. And I also HOPED that during my time here, he would take that opportunity to seal the deal, just as Hanon and Nagisa did. Of course, we had to deal with some obstacles."

"The mermaid legend, and the song to protect you from it." Rocio guessed,

"Yes." I nodded, "But it wasn't as simple as singing a song together. For it to work, we both had to ensure that we love each other, but dad also had his own problems at the time, and that was deciding on the family company's future. The first time we tried it, we failed. In order to resolve this issue, it was time for me to 'meet the parents' or 'parent'."

* * *

It was shocking when I couldn't recognise Pearl Piari after so long at first glance. A new floor, a bathhouse, a larger dining hall, and obviously the little kids. But nothing tops the experience when I met my Father-in-Law, Kousei Hamasaki. Masahiro invited me for dinner at his residence two days after Hanon and Nagisa's wedding. Knowing that they own a multi-industry corporate group, I wasn't surprised that their residence would be a four-story mansion that occupied the entire end of a street. After all, I was still the Princess of the North Atlantic at that time, living in a Castle no less. To add insult to injury, I found out how much the family business makes, and it PALES to the treasury. No, I was shocked by his demeanour. He always maintains a positive and respectful image without showing any anger or frustration, especially when he frequently gets interrupted over dinnertime. Being a leader, I can imagine that you'll be the face of what you own or lead, especially when having dinner with his son and his girlfriend.

"You are truly extraordinary if you helped him open his feelings to me, Ms Toin." He spoke with such formality, yet I could hear an appreciative tone within it. "It would explain why he still strives to maintain contact with you for almost eight to nine years."

"You flatter me," I politely smiled,

"If you believe it so, but I truly mean it." He insisted, "Though I have seen Masahiro hang around with others, especially women, he has never mentioned let alone connected with anyone around his generation, other than you. For him to speak out that he was in love has caught me by surprise. It was a grave mistake on my part, assuming that he would be fine on his own due to his academic performance in school."

"Did you know about his hobbies in boxing and motocross?" I asked,

"I did…" He nodded, "And because he was doing so well, I didn't see a need to intervene and lecture him in managing his time. But due to keeping my distance, I never knew how much he really liked it."

"As I grew up," Masahiro jumped in, "I realised that what I feared as a teen wasn't going to be that bad. Even if I may not take part professionally, I could still enjoy the fun of boxing and motocross. Everyone needs to have a sport to relieve stress, even the higher-ups. Dad does play Golf after all,"

"Then I'm glad to know that you're able to manage what you want to do in the future." I smiled, "But I also heard that the conglomerate is going under big pressure, and it's occupied both your times. Is it okay if I learn about what's going on? Or will that be breaching privacy?"

"Not at all." Kousei shook his head, "I'm going to retire somewhere sometime next year, and I intend to give the company to Masahiro."

"But the business insiders and journalists only caught wind that dad would be retiring." Masahiro continued, "They put it all over the magazines and speculated as a rumour since we were not going to address the press so quickly. The most likely outcome is that I would be taking over as heirs would do. However, when I was in university, I joined their boxing and motocross clubs, and I've shown to be quite devoted and energetic in their activities and competitions they've participated in. It's appeared in university newsletters, and even on local news. That's when opposing conglomerates or big businesses wanted to question the credibility and stability of the family business with me taking over. Apparently, I'm too free-spirited and rough to do something serious like work, or maybe just wanted to attract chicks like the playboy I am."

"We all know that's not true," I sharply announced,

"Yeah. The press would have seen a different story if you spent the past years here instead of the sea." Masahiro chuckled, then gulped, "Wait, I mean…"

"In any case, because of the response of these rumours, I'm not entirely sure that I should officially announce my retirement. So that's why he and I are going through plenty of discussion with advisors and planners; privately might I add. Using what you've learned to support the Pearl Piari hotel was a very impressive foresight. Even if it is just one prospect, I have absolute faith and confidence that you can take over." Kousei answered,

"So, you were behind its renovation?" I turned to Masahiro, "You are such a sweetheart!"

"You've heard of the place as well?" Kousei asked,

"Yes. It was where I stayed when I was still a teenager, away from my homeland. I stayed there for about 2-3 years before I had to leave. I know the manager of the place very well, and she is dedicated to her duty."

"So, the hotel had a positive reputation even back then. The investment was indeed worth it!" Kousei commended, "Now that pressing issue is out of the way, I'd like to know more about you, Rina. Masahiro mentioned that your homeland is quite far away, and at sea as well?"

"Yes…" I nodded, stepping on Masahiro's foot as I did so, "Though my parents are of Japanese descent, I was born in Cadiz, Spain. Currently, I have completed a degree in mathematics and am currently studying a degree in Sociology at a University in Valencia. Both are very close to the sea."

"Very intriguing." Kousei took a sip of his drink, "Spain hmm… isn't that a nation who takes the religion of Christianity very seriously?"

"W-Well yes." I nodded again, "While I do not share the same faith as my people, I am aware of the importance of it shaping my homeland."

"Oh, I'm not putting your beliefs into question." Kousei explained, "It's just that, I had a best friend in high-school who started believing in God and Jesus when he started dating. Funny, because his girlfriend wasn't a believer. When I asked him why, he said that he was in a really difficult situation, and it was only through them that he could carry on walking forward against insurmountable difficulties in his life. I was just hoping that… they're still looking out for him today."

"Dad…" Masahiro looked concerned.

"But never mind that!" Kousei returned to his stoic face, "Come! Let us continue eating!"

* * *

"So, what was up with the best friend of my human Gramps?" Rocio asked,

"This was the first time I heard about this from Dad." Masahiro replied, "I thought it was best not to bring it up after dinner, could have bothered him to no end."

"But we did eventually find out later, which we will get back to." I finished,

"Ah…" Masahiro pulled out his phone, "Our guests will be coming a little late. One of them had a little accident at home. They said to start ordering without us."

"A-Anyway," I continued, "I understood the situation that was going on, and I thought talking it out would help. But it wasn't enough for the pearl to bless us when we sang together a second time."

"What song did you sing? Ooh! Is it _Mother Symphony_? I know it's a song that all the Kingdoms hold in high regard because it helped saved all seven kingdoms from destruction… twice!" Kako guessed,

"It's a good guess but given that it's focusing on Mum and Dad… it's _Piece of Love_!" Mirai deduced,

"I agree with Mirai!" Rocio supported,

"Yep. That was the song," Masahiro nodded.

"Aww, I was close…" Kako pouted,

"It's okay!" I ruffled his hair and gave him a little kiss,

* * *

The two of us sighed heavily after another unsuccessful attempt.

"I understand." I started, "Your life and future are tied heavily to the outcome of the family business that it's hard to set your heart on us."

"I'm so sorry Rina. Please forgive me." Masahiro sat down lowered his head in shame.

"As I said, I understand." I repeated, "The responsibility and uncertainty that comes with leading a company is similar to that of leading a kingdom."

"True…"

"Masahiro…" I started, remembering our past, "I understand that you didn't like the idea of your family business back when we were teens. But for me? You know I was to become princess from the moment I was born."

"Yeah," Masahiro looked up with a shrivelled nod, "It would have been difficult, especially since what happened back then."

"It was." I agreed, "But being officially declared princess at the age of thirteen, you understand the challenges a lot more as you grow older. The things you learn in your life are essentially valuable one way or another."

"Heh… you think so?"

"I know so. In the letters you've sent me, you've told me the decisions that you make, what you wanted to achieve for yourself, but especially for others. You've grown into such a caring person, even got Hippo to start warming up to you, Kaito and Nagisa! And as you've always constantly reminded me, who was it that helped you become that way?"

A smile of defeat came to his face,

"I don't know how I can refute that. I love you, dear."

"Reality goes both ways. There will be pressure, confusion, and pain. But there will always be relief, clarity, and healing. As you told me, friends will understand each other's feelings if you tell them. But you and me? We're more than that."

I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"And if you still can't take on your challenge after my reality check, I'll do it with you."

"Really?"

"Of course!" I winked, "I may not have gone to University, but I am really good at Mathematics, and what it means to be a leader!"

Little did we know that someone was eavesdropping…

* * *

My first plan at hand was to see piece by piece, what Masahiro had issues of, and brainstorm a way to overcome it. If it was something to do with his own shortcomings of what he can contribute, then we'd look back at what he's done, like Pearl Piari, to develop on that! Or maybe find another way to develop his skills further! If it's just rumour and speculation from other people? Well, I'll constantly remind him that it's not true!

Now dealing with his social image outside, he's eventually bound to have someone tailing him for any juicy scoop to anyone who's going to inherit a large fortune, that's where I come in. We'd spend time together as couples do, and what if those journalists would write about us? We'd probably laugh it off like those comedy shows! And if that still doesn't work? Just go boxing! He did say it clears his mind after all!

"Pfft… womaniser? That's just straight-up slander!" Masahiro growled as he looked at the latest issue of a finance-focused magazine.

"See? Now you're getting it!" I laughed.

I also suggested visiting the many subsidiaries that he and his dad owns, like learning about the welfare and the conditions of my subjects. Reminding Masahiro to use his own advice about being honest with their feelings in a professional way, he started to understand the companies a lot more when going out to meet them. It can even improve his reputation, so many industries won't be concerned about the transition.

"Phew! That's the aircon manufacturing industry done!" Masahiro sighed after he left their office,

"Of course, now you've got about… thirty more industries to meet!" I ticked a box,

"This is difficult…" Masahiro moaned,

"Welcome to my world," I laughed,

But at the same time, I was also curious regarding Masahiro's family tree, and that it started with a mermaid. I was able to read in great depth of the Awami family tome, and my goodness was it a read! To learn of the many stories of each family member's life, though it was probably the beginning that meant the most to me. Given the situation Masahiro was in right now, would that make me the second mermaid to have rescued the Awami family? That was a silly question I asked myself, only to find out the answer soon enough. And the fact that someone was tailing us, everywhere we go. I almost thought it could have been an enemy of the mermaids, but it was revealed alongside that answer.

* * *

Two weeks after I met him, Masahiro's dad informed us that he will be hosting a large corporate party that will involve the press and many other conglomerates and rich families in a large conference hall at a five-star hotel. The two of us were invited, of course. Like any self-respecting human or mermaid, we dressed our best. Masahiro went with the traditional grey dress shirt and pants with a green tie; while I came in a dress shirt of lime green and skirt of dark green, and pretty much what girls would normally wear on a date. As special guests or family of the one who organised the party, we were tasked to greet everyone that came through the door. The head of the industries we've met came, dressed smart and neat, and had big smiles when we greeted them at the door. Then were some other unfamiliar faces. Those that belong to the press or media, those who were almost as old as Masahiro and me, and notably an elder couple who gave us a disgusted look when we greeted them. We were informed that the press won't bother Masahiro throughout the dinner BUT Masahiro was going to have to go on stage, for reasons that should have been mentioned much sooner.

"Son," Mr Hamasaki announced to both of us in a private room, "After the main course, I'm going to announce that I have decided to officially retire and pass the torch to you."

"Wait… WHAT!?" The two of us exclaimed,

"I know how hard you've been working to win the hearts of not just the public, but also the industries we own." He explained, "I know it's weird when billion-dollar companies treat their subsidiaries like children, but it seems to work for both of you. I know you've got what it takes son."

"But Dad, I've never prepared for this! Not even a speech! You can't just dump this on me!" Masahiro protested,

"Oh, I know… that's because I want you to be honest with your feelings about taking over." He shrugged, "Isn't that what you told Ms Toin here when you first met her?"

"T-That was one thing, this is another!" Masahiro stuttered while blushing,

"Look, have some faith in yourself, just like me and Ms Toin have for you. I'll give you some time to think carefully and write a speech if you need to. Just remember, the moment I pass the stand to you, the company is all yours, and you need to tell everyone what you're going to do with it. Okay?"

"I don't know Dad… If I'm honest, I may blow this one into an irreparable mess…"

"I have faith in you, son. The room next door is for you to think."

"… Okay then," Masahiro took a deep breath, "But don't hate me if it doesn't end up how you think it will go."

"No matter what you decide, you are my son. And I love you." Mr Hamasaki assured,

Masahiro nodded then gestured to me. I was about to follow until Mr Hamasaki intervened,

"Just you, Masahiro. Ms Toin, I'd like you to stay here with me."

"Dad…" Masahiro lifted his hand,

"It will be fine," I assured. Masahiro looked at me, then to his father, then walked to the other room, shutting the door once he passed it.

"Ms Toin…" Kousei started, "I'd imagine it must be nerve-racking when someone you love happens to be a very rich person."

"W-Well, yes…" I nodded, "I do."

"Do you ever feel that you're… inadequate for someone like them?"

I gasped at such a question and felt a little angry inside.

"No." I sternly answered, "Well… I always used to think that rich boys would do many sorts of things that money can buy, all for the sake of impressing and wooing girls. I detested men like that, but Masahiro is different, your son is different! He knows what it's like to seriously care for someone, to fall in love! Even if we may be from different worlds, he loves me for who I am! I'm not dating him because he's rich, I'm dating him because I have true feelings for him!"

Mr Hamasaki glared at me as if he were offended by my defence of Masahiro. I honestly thought he was going to yell at me, but he nodded fiercely.

"Good. I am glad that my son sees you that way." Mr Hamasaki spoke, "He's a better man for doing so, loving you for who you truly are."

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I was not a good person as a teenager or a young adult. I encapsulated every negative stereotype that rich people are known for. I knew that girls were interested in me because I had lots of money, and I was fine with that. Having a relationship with a girl was something money couldn't buy, so that jealousy seeing other non-rich boys drove me for the obsession of just having a girl by my side. Course, they didn't last long."

I was speechless. What can I say without disrespecting him?

"Remember when I mentioned that I had a best friend?" He continued, "Well he was different. Like me, he was the heir to a fortune and attracted many girls, but he would reject any girl that attempted to get close to him. So strait-laced, he'd even criticise me for my womanising actions! Look I respect him and all, but I always ignored his ramblings until I realised that it was something I should have heeded."

"And that is?"

"The day when he officially started dating. The girl he decided to go out with was the MOST persistent out of any girl and was also the most outspoken and unladylike! I thought he just got frustrated after rejecting girls for so long that he finally gave in to his desires, but no! He says this was a serious relationship! I was his best friend, so I hired a P.I. to do a background check on her; 'crazy' was an understatement!"

"Really!?" I gasped,

"But she overturned my expectations. I spied on the two of them when they were alone, and I learned that this young lady was extremely caring in her own way. I learned that she came here to get away from the hell she was born in. She admitted that she had to get her hands dirty when she was young, but she was willing to atone for this, and he was willing to forgive and help turn over a new leaf together! That's when I learned how serious he was, and how serious things are when you fall in love. Especially what happened afterwards…"

"What happened to your friend?" I asked,

"A story for another time. The time to make the announcement is soon." He sighed, "But look, this was one of many lessons to me on how important family is, especially if it's your child. So, I want to say this to you… if Masahiro ever asks for your hand in marriage… regardless if you say yes or no…"

I froze when he talked about this topic,

"… Know that you have my full blessing and support, Rina Toin."

* * *

I was speechless once again when he said those words, but the father chuckled and led me back to our table. Half an hour later, it was time for the announcement to begin, Mr Hamasaki led me to the side of the stage where I met with Masahiro, sweating profusely.

"Masahiro, have you decided what to do?" I asked him as Mr Hamasaki began speaking. He slowly looked at me and took me by the hand.

"Rina, I want to ask you one important thing. Do you really love me?"

"I do." I spoke with a confident smile, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, or helping you these past few days."

"… Thank you, Rina… I'm so happy that I've fallen in love with someone like you… because my honest words are this…"

Slowly, he whispered what he was going to announce, and I was further shocked. I took some time to ponder, then responded by stroking his face.

"Love has its challenges, to face joy, sorrow, and fear." I spoke, "And… I do."

"… That's why, I have come here to officially announce, that I will be stepping down as CEO of the Hamasaki Conglomerate, and retiring at the end of next year." Kousei announced.

The audience all spoke at once: The press held the microphones forward, asking a flurry of questions with the camera and photo crew snapping shots or pictures. Some of the dinner people were mumbling to each other or standing in either support or objection of this action; I couldn't tell. The couple that looked disgusted at me and Masahiro from before remained seated and calm, carefully watching Mr Hamasaki.

"Calm down please," Mr Hamasaki instructed, "And as most of you have speculated on who will be taking over. It will be none other than my son, Masahiro Hamasaki. Please come to the stage,"

"You got this," I gripped Masahiro's hand as the crowd politely applauded. Looking at me with a nod, Masahiro stepped up forward, with Mr Hamasaki exiting next to me.

"Thank you, Mr Hamasaki, and thank you all for coming, our esteemed and valued guests…" Masahiro started, "I will take questions after what I have to say, so please hold it till then..."

"You know, I forgot one important thing to tell you," Kousei whispered to me,

"What?" I whispered back,

"My wife Marie; Masahiro's mother." I answered, "She wasn't a rich person like me or my friend. She came from a lower-middle-class family and wasn't one who recognised for any talent or awards. Did it matter to me? Not after learning from my best friend, and not what she did too."

"When did you first meet her?" I asked,

"A little embarrassing moment," He explained, "I wasn't paying attention when I was crossing a road that was supposed to be red-lights for me. The moment I was conscious, I was in a hospital bed in a hospital room, next to the most beautiful nurse with shining green hair. At first, I thought she was rebellious because she dyed her hair, but I was surprised to hear that it was natural. A family trait inherited by her ancestors. Anyway, she told me off for not paying attention to the road, lecturing me about how important life is. Even when it was revealed that I was a rich person, she did not approve of how I acted back then. I realised we went to the same college, and the moment she saw me, she never left me alone. I guess that's her way of saying she was interested in me, and it was there did I realise what it truly means to be loved."

"What did your parents say?"

"They were impressed by her for nursing me back to health, but it was her diligence that won them over, whipping their spoilt son into shape."

"Masahiro is lucky to have you as a parent… I wish I could meet his mother."

"Me too. She would love you so much." He agreed,

"... As I grew, I began to understand what running the company will be like, the many industries that will be reporting to me, and the many assets I will have to manage." Masahiro continued, "If I was still in my teenage years, I wouldn't want to choose this, and pursue things that I truly wanted to do in my life, like boxing and motocross. That phase has all but passed, and it wasn't just through simply maturing by growing. I had really important people beside me, who supported me at my worst, reminded me what I am, and what I'm living for…"

The crowd remained silent,

"As I stand before you know, let it be known that I will accept the title, and will officially take over, come the next year."

Most of the crowd stood up and clapped loudly. The cameras flashed, the reporters were itching to ask more questions, and yet I still see the elderly couple remaining quiet. I was going to clap with the audience until Masahiro spoke over the applause,

"But!" Masahiro yelled, forcing everyone to remain silent again, "It would be a severe lie if all this applause were meant for me. No… as I mentioned, I had important people beside me. They are the ones who should be applauded. A father who I wrongly thought he cared for the company more than me…" He gestured to Mr Hamasaki,

"... A group of guys about my age, who aren't as privileged or wealthy as we are. They weren't invited, but their openness and honesty are what I take dearly to heart. It is an honour to be their closest friend..."

A quarter of the audience clapped as an appreciative tribute to his friends. I knew who he was referring to.

"... But most of all, there is someone that I truly, truly, owe my life and my love to. She has been with me in times of joy, sorrow, and especially a fearful event like this. Helping me overcome challenges on my own, personal, as well as professional. If I am to lead the futures of myself and this company with confidence… I want her to lead it with me."

Multiple gasps erupted in the hall. This time, the elderly couple reacted with the most astonishing faces.

"I want to introduce to you Rina Toin, my betrothed and my cherished. Please welcome her onto the stage," Masahiro gestured to me. I looked to Mr Hamasaki, who I would never have expected to smile at his son's response.

"Go ahead," Mr Hamasaki encouraged, and joined to be a part of the audience. With my head held high, I walked back up the stage, standing next to him in front of the entire party.

"I know this is sudden to you," Masahiro spoke, "But is there anything you like to tell the people?" I took one long deep sigh, then smiled at him,

"Just one thing," I answered loud enough so the microphone can pick up, "You have a lot of guts making this choice in front of your stakeholders. Sometimes you are TOO honest to a fault… but that's one of many things why I love you. There is no other joy I cherish, for our worlds to come together."

The crowed 'aww'ed then slowly began applauding. First, it was Mr Hamasaki, then the companies owned by Hamasaki Conglomerate, and then all the other businessmen and women joined in the applause.

"Now, we're able to answer questions. So please." Masahiro declared,

"Mr Hamasaki," Yelled one of the reporters, "How did you meet Ms Toin?"

"Well… you could almost say it was like a fairy-tale in reality! Where the commoner falls in love with the royal!" Masahiro chuckled. It was true, though I'm sure the reporter would have her mind blown when she realises who the commoner and royal was.

"If you declared that Ms Toin would be working with you… does this mean she will become Mrs Hamasaki in the future?" Another reporter spoke,

"Well…" I smiled in response, "That's a completely different story, and an even bigger obstacle to manage. But…" I looked to Masahiro, "This is a certainty in our future… right my dear?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Masahiro smiled again as he held hands.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mr Hamasaki almost crying. My goodness, he must be so emotional… although… remember the elderly couple I talked about? The man was fuming! He was marching forward with his wife in tow until Mr Hamasaki saw them and intervened. Apparently, the squabble went like this, and it was important.

"This is preposterous!" The man bellowed, "Do you know what you're doing Kousei!? You have thrown your own hard work to the dogs!"

"Really?" Kousei raised an eyebrow, "Because it seems the conglomerate is really happy about this romantic collaboration. That includes me,"

"You'll regret giving your company to your son and his… his girlfriend! And you'll soon see that when I'll buy out your company!"

"Don't you dare disrespect my son, or my daughter-in-law." Kousei turned angry, but spoke in a firm tone rather than shout, "They chose to continue the Hamasaki Conglomerate into their future, just as I did with my dear wife. I know they will do what's right for the company, even blow my expectations out of the water!"

"Your children will stab you in the back and disappoint you immensely…" The older woman cursed,

"Says the two who cares more about their own reputation and control, that they cut off their own son due to his relationship…" Kousei glared, "… Unless you get a grip on what a child means to their parents, you'll never buy out THEIR company."

* * *

After all the endless questions, we decided to have some time of our own in the hotel's rooftop garden.

"Oh, my goodness, I will never, ever get used to being in front of the cameras or appearing on magazines and TV as long as I live!"

"We may not have TVs or Magazines in the ocean… but welcome to my world," I repeated,

"Rina, I'm so sorry if I put you on a spot back there. I said that you'll run the company with me, even though you have your own people to look out for!"

"The ocean world is also going through change, Masahiro." I assured, "Ever since Nikora, Hanon, Noel and… Caren."

"I know."

"Masahiro, I know what you mean. For me to run the company with you also means you want to spend the rest of our lives together, you've truly decided." I deduced, to which he smiled.

"No matter our social standing, and even if we may not be of the same kind." Masahiro vowed, "I will live out my life you from here on, and forevermore."

"In that case…" I pulled out my phone and picked out a song, "You know what must be done,"

"Of course. Can you lead off first, as always?"

"I will…" I winked as the music started playing. This slow-moving song with its chords may seem a little sad, but this song truly reflected on me falling in love. Whenever I sang this song, I thought of him, back then, and as I grew up when returning to the sea. I took a deep breath and started the verse.

**Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo...**

Masahiro was the next to sing, and well… he was little off-key when we did this the first time. I gave him some pointers for the second time, and he improved a little. This time, I never gave him any guidance, and he was singing his heart out. It was beautiful.

**Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni**

The two of us got so lost in our song that we never knew that the North Atlantic Pearl shot to the skies and unleashed its radiant light onto us as we sang the chorus together; I sang the melody, and he sang the harmony. Little did we know that the shadow that constantly spied on us was there, the light falling upon him too.

**Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai**

**Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...**

**Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart**

The pearl went back into my possession as we ended the song. I could no longer feel any more fear in my body, and neither could Masahiro. The pearl blessed us with the protection from the mermaid legend, and the complete lack of fear about our love had proved it.

"That was… beyond amazing." The shadow announced, clapping as he made himself known.

"Dad…" Masahiro gasped. Yes, the shadow that had been spying on us all this time was my Father-in-law. To be honest, I had my suspicion when he told me his story about his best friend and his girlfriend. Turns out he was doing the same to us.

"I hope you can forgive me, for spying on you ever since we first met, Rina…" Kousei bowed, bending really low, "You see, Masahiro couldn't tell me a lot about you, only that you were one that he would truly live his life with. So when I first spied on you when you were on your own, I discovered who you really are… and why you had to hide this information from me or any human, from reading the Awami accords."

"Dad!" Masahiro growled, "How could you do that to her!?"

"It's okay Masahiro…" I calmed, "You had your reasons. Very personal ones, right?"

"Yes…" Kousei nodded, "As a person who runs a business known by the world, I do have the desperation to know about my son's partner. However, because I read about mermaids I was just as worried that something would slip up as you carried out your day-to-day activities together. I did not want any of you to lose each other, just as what happened with him…"

"Your best friend." I gasped, "If his parents ever heard that he was dating a girl who had such a dark history, they would force him to break up with her!"

"Well that's exactly what happened," Kousei sighed, "Despite her promises that she would change and atone for her past actions, they won't accept it. They gave him a decisive choice: The company, or her. He chose her. As a consequence, they declared he was officially cut from the family, labelled and announced a disgrace, forced him to change his surname, pulled him out of college, and wiped out all of his records and methods of communication. I lost my best friend, and thus I had the wake-up call to the dangers of running a company that gives you so much money."

"Oh, dad…" Masahiro went calmed, "I'm so sorry to hear that…"

"You could say I was lucky that I met Marie in those circumstances, that my parents were accepting of her. I swore to myself and Marie that I won't let the reputation of a company influence my judgement upon my children. Of course, Masahiro, I was still blind and ignorant of your feelings when you were a teen, so you can say that I failed a little as your father."

"No Father… you did not fail. I was stubborn myself, thinking that I could completely reject the business for my own desires. I never considered I could compromise and do both." Masahiro expressed,

"I saw those ex-parents of my best friend here. They were obligated to come, given that they were running a regional conglomerate themselves. But if it were up to me, I would never have invited them."

"Was it the old couple?" I asked. He nodded.

"Rina… even if I know of your true identity, and that you had to lie about it, it doesn't change the fact that you're still a wonderful person who helped Masahiro grow, and that he's helped you grow. I stand by what I told you in the room. And nothing would make me happier if…"

He pulled out a small black box,

"… You two were to seal it right now."

"Dad!" Masahiro jumped again, "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry son," Kousei apologised again, giving the box to him, "But you know I don't like that sort of thing. Of course, Rina is an exception. After today, this is the best moment."

"I was going to save that for when she and I would go to our secret spot on the cliffside." Masahiro bit his lip and pouted, "But you have a point. Sorry, Rina… this was supposed to be a surprise."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, with my laughter echoing throughout the open air.

"It was spoiled already when your dad told me we'd have his blessing." I wheezed as I calmed down.

"Dad? You know I love you, but you're still a pain in the neck." Masahiro grumbled,

"I'm proud of you, son. And I know Marie, your mother, would be too." Kousei laughed,

"Well then…" Masahiro turned to me, "Rina Toin… Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Kingdom… even someone as important as you would reach out to a human like me, and reminded me to love others. I could not have felt anymore loved by you, and I wish to return that same love from here on out."

He took a knee and opened the black box, revealing a white gold emerald ring.

"Will you… marry me?"

* * *

"And that, my dear children, is how dad and I got married." I finished, "Of course, we opted for just a normal traditional wedding at that church near the cliff. The princesses came, Nikora and Maki came, Hippo was the priest, and you know the rest. I will tell you this though, I still can't believe that by the time we got married, Hanon was already pregnant. We spent a month dealing with so much crisis in our love life, and she spent the time getting busy with Nagisa!"

"Wow, the former South Atlantic Princess must be really thirsty!" Mirai taunted, and the three children laughed, unaware that there were two children as old as they were, eavesdropping on the conversation, and looking very cross.

"Oy!" One of the children, a girl with long dark blue twin tails, glared at Mirai, "Don't insult our mum!"

My two human twins stopped laughing, recognising the girl's voice and turned to face the two children with equally cross glares.

"And your mum should have taught you that it's rude to eavesdrop!" Mirai snapped back,

"Coming from the ones who make jokes about the mother of their esteemed guests. Who are you to judge us for our manners?" The other child, a boy with short-medium aqua blue hair that covers some of his eyebrows, challenged with a soft tone.

"Get off your high horse, vegetable! You know she means that as a joke! Unlike the two of you, we actually like your mother!"

"Cut it out!" A teenage girl bopped the heads of the two blue-haired children. Mirai and Kako were giggling at the pain of their enemies, but Masahiro gave one sharp cough to set them straight.

"Sorry about that. For the two of them, and for being late!" The teenager apologised with a bow and a funny embarrassed face. This teenager has long wavy aqua blue hair, with the hair clip of a book on her bangs.

"It's alright, Umina." I smiled as I stood up and bowed back, "I'm glad that you and the rest were able to make it."

"Only the kids…" A taller teenager with dark blue hair came up from behind. "Dad sends his apologies. He's supervising drill training for cadets today. As for mum… you know."

"Well that's a letdown," Rocio moped, "It would've been the perfect opportune moment to showcase the two royal families of the Atlantic Oceans!"

"Bro!" Kako gasped in delight at the sight of the teenage boy,

"Good to see you strong and healthy, Kako." The boy smiled and bumped fists with him. "Of course, I hoped both you and Mirai wouldn't be at Rufaro and Tarou's throats."

"Where are the rest of your siblings?" I asked,

"Here!" Another blue-haired kid chimed in. The kid was a pre-teen, wearing a dark blue baseball cap under his thick scruffy aqua blue hair. Another notable feature was his blue fleece jacket with grey square patterns and a few light brown beauty marks scattered on the left of his neck. Next to him was another girl about the age of Rocio and Mirai who had dark blue hair, tied in one medium-length ponytail, gently caressing her bandage-wrapped arm. Resting on the pre-teen's shoulder was a young toddler with short aqua blue hair with an ever-curious gaze.

"So uhh… what did we miss?" Umina asked,

"Just a story down memory lane." I answered, "We did order some drinks first."

As if it was the perfect timing, the waiter came with our drinks. Three iced teas, and two lemon-squeezed colas. Each one in a glass cup, with a straw.

"Finally!" Rocio giggled as she grabbed one of the two colas, "Down the hatch!"

The Shirais gasped,

"Wait, Roci-!" Umina stopped, but it was too late. The princess of the North Atlantic slammed the straw between her lips and started drinking away. Our guests were completely horrified at seeing her slurp up at cola with good reason. On the other hand, this is the first time they were meeting Rocio.

"Ahh…" Rocio sighed in bliss, "That hit the spot…" Then she looked at the Shirais, "What's with the faces? You look at me as if I committed a crime!"

"You just drank a carbonated drink…" Umina started,

"Oh… you didn't know?" Mirai noticed, "Rocio's immune to the stuff. Just like every other human."

"Normally kids aren't accustomed to carbonate early on. But… Rocio seems to get used to it quick."

"No way!?" Tarou and the tall teenage boy (that Kako looks up to) exclaimed in horror,

"Oh no…" Kako was admonished too, "You two are affected?"

The two singled-out boys gloomily nodded. Mirai and Kako stood up and gave a salute,

"I still hate you, Tarou…" Mirai spoke, "But I know exactly how you feel; me and Kako."

"Oh, don't worry you four!" Rocio laughed clumping the four of them together in a big hug, "We're all still good and wonderful family pals! Come on everyone! Let's all get together for a selfie!"

We all laughed it off, then crammed ourselves together, making sure that we would be visible in Rocio's camera phone.

"Say 'Cheese'!" Rocio cheerfully instructed,

"Cheese!" We all went.

_To be continued_


	8. North Atlantic Narrative - Finale

For a close to my story, it should be about the blessings of getting married to Masahiro; our three children, and the many changes to our world that came with it. Our first children were the fraternal twins, Mirai and Kako. It was an unknown experience and a painful one to boot; more than what our former enemies pulled on us, and even more than leaving my friends. But this time, I made sure not to give up. After what we've been through, the choices for their names were unanimous. Once they understood their meanings as the grew older, Mirai complained a little about it, but she was above wanting to change it. Normally, it would have been very difficult since childbirth was a completely new thing for mermaids, if not for the wonderful support from Nikora, Hanon, and Nagisa. Because of this, we started building an alliance with each other as kingdoms, and close family friends. I learnt from them that even though they look human, they hold many traits and characteristics that mermaids do. As a bonus, since Hanon and I were princesses, our children could use the magic of the pearls, as it was shown with Hanon and Nagisa's eldest daughter.

Since Hanon and Nagisa started having children a MONTH after their marriage, they had a couple of children before we did. When possible, Hanon and Nagisa took times out of their busy lives to visit and support us in taking care of the kids. Regardless of whether you're a human or a mermaid, the challenges of motherhood affect all. When Masahiro and I were out at work, we were blessed to have Hanon and Nagisa's second child, Arthur, to babysit them. His emotionless face and no-nonsense attitude were very frightening, but deep down he has a gentle, empathetic heart, which was revealed through his frequent outbursts of embarrassment, tears (without any facial expression), 'dramatic moments', and his unnerving sensitivity whenever he makes physical contact with any female like Mirai. Of course, I also learnt about what happened in the South Atlantic Kingdom, but that story should be told by them, not me.

Despite being married, I still had my duty to my kingdom, so I had to spend most of my time in the sea. Of course, I always made sure to visit my husband and children every now and then, checking on their well-being, and learning about all the things they've been doing as they grow up. They were able to walk and talk on their own, but I also learned that a few months before they could speak, they had been communicating with Masahiro using telepathy that Mermaids inherently have. When they started Primary School, they used their telepathy to excel in most of their studies (though I have also noticed that they used it to cheat on some tests!) as well as give themselves a name among the other kids, for being so well coordinated. However, they've also mentioned that they made enemies with another pair of fraternal twins in another class, who excelled in academics and sports just as much as they can and were somehow more talented. One could sing very well, while the other could play the Cello already. They wouldn't tell me their names, nor did they want me to talk about them. But when I heard them call their enemies 'Blue-haired idiots', I had a suspicion. I asked Nagisa, and that's how I learned that Mirai and Kako's enemies were Rufaro and Tarou, the fifth and sixth kids of Hanon and Nagisa. I decided to keep it a secret and just hear them rant about their biased stories of them as if they've become my own personal comedy duo. For one sports day, Nagisa couldn't make it, as usual, so he relied on me and Masahiro to cheer his kids on. The two pairs of twins dominated every competition that involved teams of two from each class, but mostly because they were always tied for first. Once they were able to take a big break, I went up to them to give them their treats and reveal the secret.

"Can you get off our backs!?" Mirai roared, "There's no way that we're always tied on every event with you! Cheaters!"

"That's my line cheater!" Rufaro growled, "Grr… more like you're desperately trying to copy us!"

"Grr!" Kako and Tarou butted heads,

"Hey everyone!" I called as I walked up to them, "You guys were amazing so far! Well done, Mirai and Kako!"

"Thanks, mum!" Kako sweetly smiled as he and Mirai took the bottle of juice I saved for them, "Oh yeah! These were our arch-nemeses we've been talking about! Nothing but cheaters and copycats!" He pointed at the two,

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrow and turned to the two enemies, "In that case… you two were also wonderful and amazing! Keep it up, Rufaro and Tarou!" I smiled as I also gave them a bottle of juice each.

"Wait… you know them?" Mirai's jaws dropped,

"Thank you so much, Mrs Hamasaki," Tarou politely greeted, "Dad told me a lot about you and Mr Hamasaki, and how close you are."

"It's so cool meeting you, Your Highness!" Rufaro mock curtseyed (despite wearing P.E. trousers) with a wink.

"Yes, I do," I nodded to my kids, "Rufaro and Tarou are the children of Mr and Mrs Shirai, and the younger siblings of Arthur."

"No way!" Kako gasped,

"And because they're children of the Shirais, they're half-human half-mermaid like you! That's why you're so evenly matched on any partner-based events!"

"Noooooooooo!" Kako and Mirai yelled to the skies, while Rufaro and Tarou laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with them. Despite that, they still did their best on the second half of sports day, still evenly tied. Did they ever fix their hostility towards each other? Absolutely not! In fact, I think they've grown to dislike each other even more! But it's just only between them. Kako still looks up to Arthur, and Mirai made quick friends with Chelsea, while also finding interest in Umina's short stories! At least the ones that are suitable for kids…

* * *

But Rocio was on a different level. She was born much later than Kako and Mirai but came into the world as the age of a fully developed child, exactly equivalent to being two months older than them, but that's beside the point. Her birth and presence turned the mermaid kingdom upside down, in a good way. It all started on the day before the new Princess of the North Atlantic would be born soon. Aqua Regina informed me of this beforehand, and I was ready to pass down that my title and the pearl. But before the day rolled over, Aqua Regina called out to me in a dream.

* * *

**"Rina… come tomorrow, your time as Princess will be over. Do you have any regrets?"**

"Aqua Regina? Not at all… I have many blessings from you. Or well… your successor at the time…"

**"Of that, I know. Lucia told me as such. How she strived to connect the many mermaids who had fallen in love with others and to make their future a joyful one."**

"And for that I am grateful. But not to worry, I will assist the coming of the princess as her predecessor."

**"This is what I am here to inform you about, Princess of the North Atlantic. You won't only be assisting her… so will the ones who love you. Your husband, Masahiro, and your two children, Mirai and Kako."**

"Wait… what do you mean?"

**"The story of the Ancient Mermaid existed before I was even born. And you know that the power and mantle of Aqua Regina are passed down as the Princesses are. As Lucia helped you and Masahiro bring forth the power that will protect you and your family-in-law for the many years to come, she overlooked something that set the two of you apart from the other mermaid-human couples. When your futures were intertwined, I could connect to Masahiro, even though he was a human. I could read his memories and feelings, but I cannot communicate with him. That's when I learned the secret behind the story."**

"That's right…" I nodded, "The Ancient Mermaid is Masahiro's ancestor."

**"Yes. Though it may be very little, there is mermaid blood within his human. That very small trace not only introduced the colours of the North Atlantic Mermaids to humanity, it also resonated through your duet, sending its voice into the pearl. If he were fully human, then his voice would not have affected the pearl as such, as humans are unable to harness magic and power unlike the mermaids or the panthalassa."**

"Have we done something wrong to it?" I gasped,

**"That judgement falls to you and your kind, or rather, the next Princess. The pearl has stored its voice and transformed it into life ready for the next mermaid princess. She will be born a mermaid by appearance, but she will house the traits and characteristics of a human. In other words, she is a child of two worlds, but as a 'half-mermaid'. Furthermore, she will share the blood of Masahiro and you."**

"No way…" I covered my mouth, "I…"

**"It is no grave concern. I believe it is a blessing. Furthermore, you are not the only kingdom whose successor is half-mermaid. This will happen with the North Pacific Kingdom, ever since Kaito's act of saving Lucia by imbuing the pearl with his Panthalassan power."**

"I heard of that too…"

**"Remember, should you seek my aid, all you have to do is sing and pray. Until then, may you and your family set the future of her on the path you know best."**

* * *

I had to handle the coronation in a very creative way (which happened on Saturday). First, Masahiro had to come along. The birth of a mermaid was drastically different to the birth of a human, but if the next princess was sharing the blood of Masahiro and me, then this is just as important as human parents coming together with their new baby. Mirai and Kako could have gone, but they wanted to spend time with Arthur rather than us. With the power of the pearl to help him survive underwater and protect his body from water pressure, and a friend that could whisk anyone around the world, it was easy. Second, I had to announce the news about their next princess, in that she's half-mermaid.

"No way!"

"What!? But this is unheard of!"

"Does it have something to do with the human here our Princess married?"

"I heard that he was descended from the mermaid who was spared in the tale!"

The many mermaids voiced their reactions. It should be worth noting that the kingdom was rather neutral about my marriage to Masahiro, as well as our kids.

"Is that why you invited me along?" Masahiro asked,

"Yes… the results will not be dangerous, but it will be different," I answered

With everyone watching, I approached the Fountain of Promise with the Green North Atlantic Pearl in hand. With a silent prayer to Aqua Regina for the new princess to be successfully born into the world, I placed it in. A green light shot out of the fountain, and despite it being bright, we were able to see a young sleeping mermaid slowly come into view and remain when the light went away.

"Yawn…" The young mermaid woke up, revealing a pair of green eyes similar to mine and Masahiro's, "Hey! What's going on here? Where am I? Why are there so many people looking at me?" She spoke in a loud voice, causing everyone to cover their ears,

"She's loud!" Masahiro quivered,

"Welcome, young mermaid." I welcomed, "This is the Mermaid Kingdom situated in the North Atlantic."

"North Atlantic? What a quirky name for this place!"

"Oh, I assure you, the ocean spreads beyond the confines of this castle." I explained, "Would you like to show you around?"

"That'd be… cool!" She spoke after a few seconds of thinking. For someone born into the world, she was rather quick to pick up expressions and adjectives. She started to swim around the place, then nodded to me that she was ready. As we swam out, everyone bowed as we passed by, even Masahiro. She noticed all of this, especially focusing on Masahiro.

"Hey… why are they all bowing?"

"Well… I'll explain once you get to know about the kingdom and the history."

"And uh… one of them is not like the others… who is that? Or what is that?"

"A human." I answered, "And unlike us mermaids, they live on the surface; the land above the sea."

* * *

After I showed her everything there is to know about the kingdom and the history of the Princesses, it was time to reveal the truth.

"Wow, the princesses are awesome!" The mermaid exclaimed, "Who knew they'd be so powerful?"

"It is all because of the pearl that they wield," I answered, revealing the green pearl. After she was born, she accidentally left the pearl behind in the fountain. One of the mermaids picked it up and passed it to me in secret.

"Wow! That's a beauty!" She smiled, her vocabulary growing by the minute.

"When a princess calls upon the pearl, they can unleash tremendous magic through the power of song. All they had to do was shout 'Green Pearl Voice' and they would become a magical idol! You know that means?" I asked,

"Well duh… we were looking at the princesses a few seconds ago?" The mermaid sassily rolled her eyes. But other than that, it sounds neat! Say… I know I may be new and all, but can I try? I doubt I can be as awesome as the princesses, but I'd like to just try!"

"Then by all means!" I presented the pearl to her while hiding a cunning smile.

"Thanks! Okay then… **_Green Pearl Voice!_**"

Then before my eyes, she was covered in light. With a pop of the light, her tail turned into a pair of legs and was magically dressed in the clothes of an idol. What really surprised me, however, was that her attire was not similar mine when I was princess. Rather, it was identical to Lucia, Hanon, and Coco's! The only difference was that it was green. Could it be that the personality of the mermaid would determine the costume?

"Woah!" The idol jumped up, surprised, "What the what!? I have those things like that 'human'! And this costume! I like it, but this thing just came out of nowhere!"

"Yes… that is the form of a Mermaid Idol." I nodded with a big smile on my face, "So do you know what it means?"

"I can kick tail by singing? Because I would be stoked to do it! Being powerful like the princesses are the best thing that happened in my early existence!"

I remained silent. The mermaid was confused by my lack of words, so she tried guessing again. That's when it hit her.

"You lie! I'm the Princess of the North Atlantic Kingdom!?" She exclaimed

"Indeed, you are," I nodded, bowing to her.

"Huh… neat," She responded.

"Would you also be surprised if I told you that I was the princess before you?" I added,

"… I was right, this place IS quirky!" She whispered to herself,

* * *

But day by day, as Rocio continues to learn new words and identify new objects, she also picked up a lot of knowledge regarding the kingdom and the surface, there was something that bothered her. That was what Aqua Regina had mentioned to me, about how Rocio shared the blood of Masahiro and me. The first was through gazing in the mirror, fixing her hair and skin, when she recognised something.

* * *

"Say, Your Former Highness?"

"Yes? Your 'Current' Highness?"

"There's been something driving me crazy…"

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Come…" She dragged me to the mirror, "Is it me? Or do I see a little likeness for both of us?"

"Well… we do have the same coloured hair! Though… you could say that a lot of the North Atlantic Mermaids have green-coloured hair."

"True, but their shades of green are different. Yours and I are completely the same! I'm sure there's gotta be some symbolism or something like that behind it!"

"Well…" I shuddered, "What if I told you the reason, we have some resemblance is that… we are 'blood' related?"

"What? But that can't be right!" She protested, "Isn't there, like, a one-in-a-trillion chance of that happening? Like with the current Arctic and Antarctic princesses? It's more commonly found in humans, this blood relation..."

Then she gasped within her process of thinking,

"Is the human I saw on my first day related to this matter!?"

"Yes," I responded,

"Then why? And of our history with the humans, why now?"

"As you know, they can't live underwater. But… well… are you familiar with what happened at the time when the North Atlantic Kingdom was invaded?"

"Everyone fled to the North Pacific when you went to the surface! You had to be all human and such. Kinda interested in seeing the surface myself, though it sucks that I have to be 13 to do so."

"Yes. I can jog your memory of the man, and reveal why at the same time…" I pulled out a family photo. It had Masahiro, Mirai, Kako, and a fourth person whom I hid behind my hand on purpose.

"Yeah! That's the male human I saw!" The princess noticed, "Now that I mention it, his skin tone looks like mine... as do the little kids! Wh-What is this photo?"

"Notice anything about the picture?"

"This is the common relationship that humans have, the 'family'. Those two human kids must be kids of that guy, who would be known as a 'father'. The kids almost look similar to him, but it doesn't explain why I do. And where is the 'mother' of this family?"

"Oh! I must be covering it…" I giggled and slid away my hand to reveal my own self in the photo.

"No way!" The princess' jaws dropped, "Again you lie! The mother is you!?"

"Yes," I smiled,

"So that means that guy is your husband!"

"He is,"

"But you married a human. Wouldn't that kill you? How are you alive?"

"Do not be afraid… for there is another wonderful tale of how it came to be."

"I gotta hear this!" The mermaid's eyes sparkled,

And so, I told her the entire story of how fell in love with Masahiro and his own history with the mermaids. I also told the story of how Mirai and Kako came to be, conceiving them as a human, and the fact that they were half-human and half-mermaid. That's when another question struck her.

"If those two are halfies, and that I look almost like you… does that mean I'm also a halfie?"

"Would you believe it if I said yes? If I said that Aqua Regina told me so?"

"To be honest, no. It's hard to even wrap my head around it given our evasive history with the humans. Of course, I know your story with this Masahiro dude is true, as well as charming and 'wholesome', but I don't know… I don't feel anything human in me."

"You have a point there…" I agreed, "Perhaps until you feel ready… then we can acknowledge this a little later."

"Real talk? Thanks for telling me about this. I learn a lot every day, as much as I learn a lot about you!"

* * *

But little did we know that both of us, and the entire kingdom, underestimated the human half within a mermaid. I guess I should have figured that if any human-mermaid children could use mermaid abilities, then it should go the other way. It all started when Rocio was playing with mermaids around the same age range, somewhere in the outskirts of the sea. Playing a game of chase, her tail got tangled within some razor-sharp coral. Supervising her, I rushed over in hopes that I could get her out. The coral she was caught on was firmly rooted in the sand. But due to the panic she felt, she tried to pull out with her own strength…

* * *

"Hold on!" I assured, "It's going to be alright! We'll get something to pry the coral out!"

"N-No… I can… Eeargh!" She yelled and pulled her tail. To everyone's surprise, she uprooted the razor-sharp coral from the sand. In succession, she firmly grabbed the razor-sharp coral and tried pulling it apart. Seeing that it didn't work, she held on to the coral and tried squeezing her tail out of it.

"Wait! Don't! Your tail and fin are going to-!"

"Yeowch!" She grunted, succeeding in her task. It was obvious that she had felt pain, but the damages on her tail were surprisingly minimal. There were only a few scratches on her fins, and her scales barely showed an open cut.

"Sheesh! I'm never going to swim around there again!" She grumbled, tossing away the coral.

"Uh…" We all went,

"Yo, why are you giving me the weird looks?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Are you hurt?" One of the mermaids asked,

"It did, but it's nothing devastating! If it were, I would cry! It's not that bad… is it?" The princess looked at her tail.

"For some strange reason… it doesn't." I thought to myself,

"Huh!" The princess moved it around, "Not so painful anymore! All good!"

* * *

Those corals were known to be so sharp and sturdy, that it could severely wound any mermaid. Although we saw Rocio pull it off herself without any serious injuries, we considered that lucky at the time. That was until the next event, where a rogue shark was terrorising other girls. Rocio, feeling that it was the duty of the Princess, went to confront it. Normally, the procedure would telepathically communicate with it and warn it to leave unless we were to use our magic powers. She went another way.

* * *

_"Oy! Don't mess with my friends, Jaws!" _The young princess warned through telepathy. I used mine to hear in on the conversation, but the shark said nothing back, continuing to chase the girls around.

_"Fine then! If you're like that, then I have no other option!" _She took a deep breath, readying her pearl… or so I thought.

"Take this!" She yelled out, "Somersault Smash!" She tucked her head forward and swung her tail down on the shark's head like a hammer, knocking him out cold.

"What!?" I blurted out,

"What!?" So did the girls.

As soon as the shark regained consciousness, it bolted without any verbal or telepathic response.

"As I said, don't mess with my friends!" The princess proudly taunted,

"Woah…" One of the girls spoke, "How could you… I could never do that with my tail!"

"Well, I remembered the time when I got my tail caught but got it free without any serious injury." The princess explained, "I'd figure it would be cool if I used it more often!"

"That's right…" I thought to myself, "I wouldn't even have the strength in my own tail to do that…"

* * *

This naïve-minded trick made Rocio quite popular with the mermaids; it was rather manly. As for me, I was now convinced that there was human blood within Rocio, so I asked Masahiro about it a few days later. We compared different studies of each other, and what we assumed of each.

"A really durable fin, as well as the tail… could be the bones and muscles within are much stronger than regular fish…" Masahiro analysed, "Honestly, given the hair-colours of our kids, I thought mermaid genes would be more dominant..."

"I'm not sure comparing us to normal fish is an accurate depiction. Also, not all of Hanon's kids have her Aqua Blue hair." I countered with a frown, "Anyway, I know people call me tough and tomboyish, but I would never face a hostile shark using their own body in the water. Did humans ever had to face something as big?"

"Well, it depends. Many humans can grow muscular and strong, but not all. Because I frequently do boxing, I can fight some dangerous animals, but I wouldn't want to get close to them. I guess both humans and mermaids wouldn't want to get close to any hostile threat."

"Do you think she's stronger because of your genetics?" I asked,

"Possible… but the more distinct features for inheritance are the hair colour, eye colours, fingerprints, blood type, among other things... Then again, Rocio is a 'Child of Two Worlds' like Kako and Mirai, so it opens up a new can of worms in regards to blood type. All this research stuff is more suited for Caren and Subaru. By the way, does the princess have a name?"

"A… oh dear… I don't think I've ever brought that up with her. How incredibly rude of me!"

"Or maybe it's because of how special Rocio is... you're treating her like your own daughter. In human culture, whenever a new infant baby is born, the name is normally decided by the parents."

"I see…"

"Mummy!" Mirai and Kako ran into the study, "There is a letter for you!"

"Really? From who?"

"The whale!" Kako exclaimed, stretching out his hands to mimic the whale's size.

"What? Please give it!" I gulped,

"Anything wrong?" Masahiro asked as I read through it with a sunken heart.

"It's the princess… she's received a small injury while playing toss the shell," I reported,

"Oh no!" The three gasped,

"Is the Princess going to be alright?" Mirai asked,

"Just a bump on the head. But as they were examining her, they've found a new ailment unknown to our archives!" I summarised,

"What? That's not good! What is it?" Masahiro panicked,

"They say that she can't see things from afar… she describes any object to be blurry the further away she is from it."

"Is that what it is?" Masahiro gasped, "Tell me more!"

"Well... she can see an object a lot more clearly when it's close to her face. And it takes a lot of energy from her, giving a little headache and frustration!"

"Well..." Masahiro sighed with relief, "That sounds extremely familiar..."

"You know this ailment?" I turned to him with shock,

"Yes. This ailment, or condition rather, is called myopia or 'near-sightedness'. It's is a common condition that affects the vision of humans, and the symptoms are exactly your doctors discovered. I'm one example of someone with near-sightedness."

"Is there a cure to it?" I asked,

"It's why I wear glasses, my dear. I'm surprised you never asked that all those years." Masahiro chuckled, "At least that's one of the main ways. Another way involves surgery, laser eye surgery."

"As in, your eyes get zapped or burned by lasers? Like in those sci-fi films?"

"Not that exaggerated, but it's a pretty powerful laser that can burn muscle tissue in the eye," Masahiro explained,

"Yikes… I think I'd opt for the glasses instead." I shivered,

"That's a better choice. Now that I've learned that mermaids don't have vision problems, we're going to need to bring the princess to the surface if she wants her vision corrected."

"No other way but the surface has the cure?" I shuddered,

"Can you think of any other underwater creature or race that wears glasses?" Masahiro responded,

"... No," I shook my head,

"And even then, there's more we must go through… such as setting some surface credentials. Normally these sorts of paperwork and form-filling are done by people over sixteen. But for young children, they need to have a parent or guardian accompanying them." Masahiro added,

"… I have a plan," I quickly thought up. "It will break a lot of kingdom traditions… but if it's the only way to treat this near-sightedness, we have to do it for the sake of the kingdom."

"While we're on that subject…" Masahiro remembered, "I realised that near-sightedness is another possible inheritable characteristic. I got it from my dad."

I looked at him with great interest,

"Aqua Regina is right. The new princess does share the blood of humans. But most of all yours."

Masahiro blinked in surprise as he heard my words.

"What plan do you have in mind?" He asked,

* * *

With an early message back to the kingdom about my discoveries and my plans, all the kingdom was unanimous on putting this plan into motion. Even if she may not be of age to visit the surface, the princess was important, and we all want to see her well. But most of all, I needed to see if she was willing to cross this border.

"I don't think I've ever asked this of you, Your Highness. Forgive me for bringing it up so late…" I addressed,

"Okay? And what's that?" The princess tilted your head,

"We've never asked your name."

"A Name?"

"Yes. Each of us came with a name when we were born. My first name is Rina, for example."

"I see, so that's why the others call you 'Lady Rina'. Okay... but you've got a 'family name' that goes after it. Since you married that human, don't you share his family name? I've learned a bit more about the surface people, though it does involve pressing my nose onto the books thanks to this 'near-sightedness'."

"Very perceptive! I am known as Rina Hamasaki on the surface, though I am more than honoured to be called this down here." I nodded,

"Cool! Thanks for asking whether I had a name… but I've never shared the same memory remembering a name like you or the other mermaids. I can't think of one myself."

"You don't have one?"

"I can't think of one myself." She repeated, "Given that you, the former princess, knows her own name when she was born, I guess all the other mermaids can do the same... all but me. Even if they acknowledge me as their princess and that they love me and all... just learning bit by bit about how different I am to the others makes me feel scared and lonely." She started,

"Well… is there anything I can do to help?" I asked,

"After you told everyone that my vision problem was a common 'human condition', I'm starting to think that maybe I do have something human in me… and it's… scary!"

"Your Highness…" I felt so troubled and went to embrace her. She was surprised at first, but then returned the warm gesture. "No matter what, you are still a mermaid, and I will still love you. That's why… I am here to help you, we're going to do something about your near-sightedness."

"You can fix it?" She perked up,

"Yes. The condition you have is shared by my husband, but you can learn more later. To do this, you are going to have to go to the surface. It's the only place that has an answer for your near-sightedness."

"Anything!" She quickly agreed,

"Which is why I asked for your name. Remember, even though my husband and kids have been made safe, the rest of humanity isn't. So, you can't tell anyone else that you're a mermaid, unless we say so. Instead, they can refer to you with a name,"

"I'm down with that. But like I said, I can't remember having a name."

"We have one in mind for now. Would you like that?"

"Sure!"

"Masahiro and I had decided with a name which language originates from a country that borders the North Atlantic Ocean; Rocio."

"Ro-chi-o?" She repeated,

"It's pronounced Ro-ssi-o, or Ro-shi-o at best. It means 'Dew' in Spanish. And before you ask, dew is a form of water that form upon the many things upon the surface when it gets cold at night."

"I… I like it! Ro-shi-o… Ro-ssssi-o… Rocio!"

"Wonderful, but because of the surface world customs, you do need a surname, as well as to go with the pretences of being a family. So is it okay if… you went by the surname of my family?"

"Rocio Hamasaki…" The princess repeated to herself, "Honestly, hearing a little more about the humans you love… I'm starting to think we share a lot of things… so yeah. I'm comfortable with it. Just one condition,"

"I am listening…"

"I want to know more about him when we meet in person. I also want to know more about the children you bore as a human. Deal?"

"Do not fear…" I smiled, "It is a deal. After all, they will be coming with you on this endeavour. They will assist you as I will."

"Really?" The princess gasped,

"Yes… because that's what a family does," I answered,

* * *

With our kingdom seeing us off, the Princess and I swam for the surface, for the first time in her life.

"Make sure to keep on holding my hand," I warned,

"Got it!" The Princess nodded,

"Now... do you remember how to introduce yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm Rocio Hamasaki, and I'm the oldest child of Rina and Masahiro Hamasaki."

"Wonderful, that's all you have to introduce for yourself. Just remember NEVER to tell anyone except for your father or your siblings that you are a mermaid, or you know what happens."

"Cool cool," Rocio nodded, a little nervous.

* * *

The first place we had to meet was the private beach on Pearl Piari. The first thing Masahiro and I did was to finalise the many documents and photos of Rocio to set her up with an ID. Apparently, it involved pulling some strings, something that Masahiro and I were not fine with. But again, this was for the Princess of the North Atlantic, our daughter. As we did this, Rocio began to interact with the two twins in one of the hotel rooms.

* * *

"So… uhh… Mirai and Kako? I'm Rocio… nice to meet you!" Rocio hesitatingly introduced, "So I assume that you are my 'brother' and 'sister'?"

"Yep!" Mirai and Kako responded with cheerful and easy-going faces, "And we know all about you, Your Highness!"

"So, uh…" Rocio nervously looked outside the windows, seeing numerous humans walking out and about, "Do I look human enough to fit in?"

"Yep!" Mirai laughed with a thumbs up, "Better than some adults!"

"Umm…" Rocio sighed, "I don't know, sis… this is really out of my comfort zone…"

_"If you're still scared for others to discover your true form, then you can speak like this!"_ Kako's voice gently echoed through her mind. Rocio perked up and looked back at the twins.

_"You can do that!?" _Rocio responded,

_"Yep! Mummy taught us this, as well as many other things that mermaids can do." _Mirai responded, _"Daddy apparently can't do it..."_

_"So, it's true… you are halfies…"_

_"Halfies? Is that what you call 'Half-Human Half-Mermaid'? Some of mummy's friends call us 'Children of Two Worlds'. Despite having these powers, mummy said not to tell everyone else about our powers, or about mum."_ Kako sighed,

_"And why is that?" _Rocio asked,

_"If we told anyone else that she was a mermaid... she would turn into bubbles and die." _Mirai sniffed, _"I don't want to lose mummy! __I love her so much… she can be mean, but she's also gentle. And I love it when she laughs! If she was gone... I would be very sad... j__ust as how daddy was sad when Grandma was gone a long time ago..."_

Rocio froze.

_"I dunno why we can't use our powers like superheroes but... mum and dad said it would attract too much attention since no one can do what we can," _Kako explained.

_"So you're... different from other humans?"_

_"Yeah... And because of those two things, it makes me feel lonely… weird... scared.__" _Mirai sighed, _"Only kid I know I can share this with, is Kako here..."_

_"Heh…" _Rocio smiled a little, _"I guess I know that feeling all too well…"_

"Kids? We're ready to go to the optometrist!" I called,

* * *

"Rocio… Hamasaki?" The optometrist asked,

"Y-Yes…" Rocio nodded,

"I can see that you're very nervous. That is understandable, given that it is your first time, as well as the need to get glasses at a young age. But not to worry, mum's here with you!" He spoke calmly,

"Okay," Rocio looked at me, and I nodded back.

"This procedure will provide the condition of your eyes. All you just have to do is tell me whether one picture looks clearer than the other, or if you could tell me the word that you see." The optometrists explained, "Is that alright?"

"Yes…" Rocio nodded,

"Very well," The optometrist nodded as he turned off the room lights, "Let's begin."

* * *

"We'll have your glasses ready within five working days." The clerk smiled, "And, we'll also have special prescription swim goggles for you too!"

"Thank you!" I smiled with a bow,

"Th-Thank you," Rocio bowed, copying me.

I was relieved that we had got this out of the way. The results showed that Rocio's eye vision was indeed near-sightedness. In fact, her degrees were very close to Masahiro's measurements, and from overhearing their conversation, she was rather curious about his similarity to him as we were walking back to the hotel.

"So… how did you find out you were near-sighted?" Rocio asked,

"It was when I was about nine years old. My eyes started getting cloudy over a few days, and I got worried, so I had to tell dad. I surprised Dad knew what my condition was and that he had the same condition too. So, we went off and got glasses, just like we did today."

"A dad… did your mom come along?" Rocio asked, pretending to be curious.

"… No. She couldn't…" Masahiro lowered his head,

"Why?"

"She… She died when I was seven." He answered, "I'm sure you know that means."

Rocio nodded slowly.

"Mom was always open to me, always by my side. That's why I was comfortable by just being myself and hid my own feelings to others. It wasn't until I saw Rina in similar pain that I thought I would reach out to her. Turns out she had so many people looking out for her. That's when I realised, I had so many people that I could potentially look out for me and me to them. I just had to reach out."

"Hmm…" Rocio took a hold of Masahiro's hands.

_"Your hands are warm… and it feels almost like mine…" _Rocio messaged,

"Thanks," Masahiro smiled,

* * *

We had to stay on the surface until Rocio was able to get her glasses. She was still shy, so we spent the first three days mostly in Pearl Piari, but she lit up a bit when Mirai and Kako visited, and then later warmed up to Masahiro. I thought to let them have some time together without me. We are, in truth, family. It was for one dinner at the Pearl Piari dining hall, did Rocio really come to terms with her human self… though in an unorthodox way.

* * *

"Here you go. Four glasses of water and one cola." A teenage waitress, with dark purple hair tied in a long flat ponytail, served "On the house for our very special family!"

"You've been accommodating us so much," I thanked,

"Hey," The waitress shrugged, "I personally owe uncle Masa a lot. Supported me ever since I was a kid."

"I'm glad you remember," Masahiro chuckled,

_"Oh, and don't worry Princess." _The waitress spoke with her mind. _"It's all going to be okay. Your secret is safe with me."_

"You're one too!?" Rocio turned to her,

_"Of course!" _The waitress winked, _"I'm the manager's daughter! Sure, she may not be a princess, but she's still a proud mermaid! As for myself, I'm proud of being a human-mermaid!"_

"So…" Rocio turned to face us, "All the workers at Pearl Piari know about the mermaids or have a history with them."

"Yeah. The current workers, and the former ones. Like Rina and I,"

"We always felt safe here, because we had someone to rely on to cover our identities and give us jobs to fit in with human society," I answered,

"Huh…" Rocio smiled a little, "I'm starting to actually get really cosy here now."

"This place will always be a haven for mermaids. That will never change." I responded,

"Thanks! I'll remember that…" Rocio politely nodded and took her drink. Before we could react or warn her that it was the wrong one, she took one long sip.

"Urk!" She swallowed, "This isn't water! My throat's feeling all fizzy! Eep!"

We all gasped and prepared ourselves... or so we thought.

"Umm… 'Mommy'? 'Daddy'? 'Sister and Brother'?" Rocio asked, "You're giving me the look again."

"Oh no…" I gulped, "You're not supposed to drink that!"

"What, this?" Rocio looked at the cola, "I mean… it was weird… it burned my mouth a little, but other than that it did taste a little sweet! I like it!"

"Wait…" Mirai gasped, "You don't… feel anything?"

"No…" Rocio shook her head, "Should I?"

"Rina..." Masahiro spoke, "Don't you normally get drunk after a few gulps of any carbonated drink?"

"Yes. Every mermaid does." I answered,

"Wait… what's getting drunk?" Rocio asked, "And I don't feel any different compared to the morning or the afternoon."

"Drunk is someone who's lost control over their senses and behaviour from drinking something strong for the body." The waitress came back with four glasses of cola, "For humans, drinks that contain lots of alcohol can make them drunk. For mermaids, it's carbonate that makes them drunk. Mum accidentally drank some in front of me and my younger sister and she went all… well… I don't know if I should say this in front of young kids but… let's just say she was really into dad like… super-hot!"

"But I honestly don't feel a thing!" Rocio defended, then gasped, "Wait! Does that mean I… does me having a human-half prevent me from getting drunk?"

"Only one way to find out!" The waitress smiled and plopped a glass in front of each of us, "All of you, drink! And you can trust me to be your observer! You too, Mirai and Kako!"

"Uh… no. Please don't…" I protested,

"But aren't we family?" Rocio asked, "We can do this together!"

"What!?" I jumped, "You really want to try this!?"

"I'll do it too mummy!" Kako volunteered, "Don't worry! You can rely on me to stop you from doing something bad!"

"Yeah!" Mirai joined in, "Same here!"

"Do not worry, Rina." Masahiro held my hand, "If things go bad… we'll make sure you won't do anything… perverted."

"You guys are really sure on testing this, huh?" I took a deep breath, "Alright then. But if I lose it, do what you need to stop me from doing anything bad!"

"Yay!" Kako, Mirai, and even Rocio cheered.

"Here goes…" I took a glass, as did the others. "1… 2… 3… drink!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning in one of the hotel rooms. The sun was in my eyes, my head was aching, and my buttoned shirt and trousers were all creased up. I could not remember anything that happened that night.

"Mummy?" Rocio's voice came from outside my room, "Are you awake?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm all good… are you good?"

"Well… I'm not sure... given what I just saw... can I come in? Mira n' Kako's with me too."

"Oh sure, hang on..." I got out of bed, wobbled to the door and opened it to the three green-haired kids. Mirai and Kako looked a little spaced out themselves, even in slight pain.

"So uh," I gestured them to sit on the bed while I pulled up a chair. "Did you get drunk?"

"No..." Rocio shook her head, "But I now know what being drunk looks like... I uhh... I saw you turn red and dizzy. Then you stood up, jumped on dad and pinned him on the floor. You then talked in a way that made daddy uncomfortable like 'I've haven't seen you in such a long time... can we just...' there were some words that dad and the waitress told me not to repeat. So they helped carry you to a separate room. You really were 'super-hot'!"

I felt a foundation of dignity crumble inside me.

"Forgive me for this travesty…" I lowered my head,

"Well, you weren't the only one like that." Rocio snickered,

"Wait, what?" I blinked,

"I uh… I didn't do anything bad, did I?" Mirai asked,

"EXCUSE ME!?" I exclaimed,

"Naw… you and Kako just cried, laughed and ran around singing something weird. Then you started hitting each other for very little pet peeves before falling to the floor all 'wasted'. Is that the term?" Rocio chuckled.

I was beyond words. Not only was Rocio unaffected and aware of all the embarrassing actions I did and profound words I performed, Mirai and Kako also fell under the inhibiting effects of carbonate. My HUMAN-born children, DRUNK on carbonate LIKE MERMAIDS! Looks like I also underestimated the mermaid half within a human... even humans can inherit the negative effects a mermaid has! I wonder what else could there be!?

"Aww don't worry mum!" Rocio gave me a hug, "We all agreed that it was just a test, and it seemed dad and I passed, whereas you, bro and sis failed!"

"Wait… you're calling us bro and sis now?" Kako gasped,

"Well duh! I uh… I got this sort of epiphany like adults do apparently. As I was watching all of you go crazy while drunk, I couldn't help but laugh at you guys, and dad laughed along too! So many things clicked there... seeing that human halfies have problems that mermaids have while I don't! When I helped dad take you guys to the rooms, I realised that… even if I may look mermaid, and big bro and sis looked human, we're definitely halfies! And knowing that I've got dad's human blood myself... we're a blood-related family, for real! That is what Aqua Regina said, right? That I'm related to all of you?"

"That's… really great! I… I can't believe it!" I smiled, "Yes!"

"Come on then! Let's hug each other, as fam!" Rocio cheered,

* * *

For the last two days, we took Rocio out to sightsee the town and city. Normally she would a little nervous, but if we went out together she was excited to go! We went to an amusement park, the aquarium, many family places! When we were heading back to the hotel at dusk for the second day, a young teenage couple stopped for a moment to gaze at us. It felt a little like deja vu there, guess that answers Masahiro's question all those years ago!

And finally, we went to pick up her glasses and goggles. Once she tried them on, she was completely speechless and joyful, being able to see things clearly from afar once again. Then we tried out the underwater goggles, and she was just as amazed!

* * *

"Yes! This is sick! Just so you know, I'm never going to take this off!" Rocio squealed in delight as lifted her head from the water in the Pearl Piari Bathhouse, officially named Pearl Waters.

"Just so you know, when you're up here, you'll be wearing the glasses. But back in the kingdom or underwater, you'll be wearing the goggles; the glasses can get lost in the sea." I informed, "Of course, you can take it off before going to bed. That's what dad does too."

"No problemo!" Rocio gave a thumbs up and a wink.

* * *

Sadly, that also means it was time for me and Rocio to return to the North Atlantic Kingdom. So, when we came to say goodbye on the beach, Rocio was in tears, having to say goodbye to her now-discovered family.

"At first, I thought the surface would be scary... but after meeting all of you, my family... this has got to be the best surface trip EVER!" She sobbed, hugging Mirai, Kako, and Masahiro.

"If you can, we would love it if you can come back. We love you so much... my dear daughter." Masahiro smiled

"Yes, please! No matter what others say, you are our big sis! And we love you too!" Kako wailed,

"I love all three of you so very much! I do wanna come back!" Rocio agreed.

As we dove into the waters, I assured her that we would see each other again. After all, I love them very much too.

When we got back the kingdom with news of success, the kingdom cheered at our victory, as well as their interest of Rocio's new goggles. At the same time, the kingdom also began to have a positive impression of my human family, since they've also helped the princess. Rocio was given so many questions about the surface world, and how those glasses/goggles worked. Questions were also given to me about Masahiro and the two twins. I even showed them some pictures. I guess this is what started their 'affectionate' gazes.

But I never mentioned the fact that the two of us took a detour on this return trip. Rocio wanted to visit other lands or countries in surface terms. So, the first new country we visited was Spain. I remembered the fake story I gave my Father-in-Law about where I was born, so I thought it would be nice to see the place for myself! We stuck to using the name Rocio, but was no longer the cautious or soft-spoken girl back in Japan, no longer fearful of dying. She also got accustomed to the language through listening to their words, quite quickly I might add. Now she'd sometimes squeeze in a word of it every now and then.

"Mummy, I really love the surface world! No wonder why you visit there often!" She smiled when we returned to the kingdom. "The food was nice, there were so many fun things to do, and of course... our loving humans!"

"Well, not as much as you want to…" I chuckled,

"Yeah, I would like it a lot but… I kinda feel bad for the other young mermaids who can't go… can't we do something about it?" She asked,

"The reason why you were able to go to the surface early was your near-sightedness had to be addressed. The other mermaids will not have a situation that dire." I responded,

"Then how about the girls go… like familia?" She suggested, "I was scared going to the surface world alone, but when I was with you guys, I feel like I can take it on!"

"Hmm… you do have a point. But… remember that we still have that legend that sets us apart from the humans, lest we perish." I responded,

"Hmm... as Princess, I can think of something... or rather… you and I! And ooh! One more thing!"

"Yes?"

"It's about my name!"

"Have you finally remembered your own name!?" I gasped,

"No…" She shook her head, "But that's a good thing. Cause I've grown rather close to the name you and dad gave me! From now on, I want to be known as Rocio Hamasaki!"

* * *

We had some long planning and decision-making, a discussion with the governmental body as well as letters to Masahiro about our monthly traditional ceremony. Every new-moon, mermaids could go out to the surface, but only if they were at a mature age of thirteen or over. It was how mermaids were able to observe the many wonders such as the stars and sky, but we'd often avoid humans because of the legend, alongside the warning that it would bring unhappiness to the entire kingdom. Rocio took the stage, speaking with full confidence and enthusiasm that what she spent up there was joy and happiness, and proposed to 'rework' the ceremony. Despite her 'modern' language, she retraced back to previous histories of the mermaid kingdom, especially what the mermaids did when they were exploring the surface, so all the mermaids understood her ideas. She got each of the members to address the concern of why mermaids were only allowed to see the surface when they turned thirteen. Then, she wanted each to suggest a way to minimise the risk of being seen by humans when out at sea.

"Perfecta!" Rocio stood up, "I have just the solution! Now that I know all the stories behind the tradition, I think we can pull something out of it!"

And to my wonderful surprise, the mermaid board agreed to give the change a test run. Since most mermaids travel in groups to the surface, the underage mermaids can come along too. The catch is that they NEED to have an older mermaid with them at all times, and they are not allowed to go on land. Thankfully, Rocio's popularity with the young mermaids encouraged those willing to go to be on their best behaviour. Masahiro helped on his side too. Like what Nikora did for me and the other princesses, he helped provide the kingdom with numerous devices that humans use, such as devices that can communicate long-distances when we're unable to telepathically do so, as well as devices that can capture images of various places. Many photos were taken, whether it was the sun, or the starry skies, or even the various boats and coastal cities.

By doing this, the mermaids were able to swim on the surface of the ocean, making sure to keep together, while enriching their own knowledge of the World on the Land at a young age. The result wasn't beyond expectations, but everyone agreed that it was a success. On the other hand, the surface world goes through many changes every month, mostly due to its politics. That meant we had to constantly review any new cases or issues that might come up with a monthly report for the new-moon ceremony. Examples include things that we should watch out for on the surface, and what is encouraged to do.

Not all mermaids would be comfortable about the surface world immediately, and even if every mermaid in the kingdom was strong enough to brave the floating lands, we were just one kingdom out of seven. On the bright side, it does make the future bright for mermaids to make themselves known to all. Bit by bit, the mermaids began to gain interest and the courage to venture upwards. Consequently, Rocio and I spend less time with the humans we love, but they understand. It just gives everlasting value for the times that we do. More than all the treasures in both the land and the sea combined.

* * *

"Phew… all signed!" I put down the pen and closed the folder housing the monthly report, "Now all I just got to do is send it to the same place tomorrow. But… who should I send? Mirai? Kako? Rocio? Masahiro? Argh!" I threw my hands up in despair, "I swear… the mermaids can get so clingy! Why did Rocio and I have to become so popular!? I need to do something to get this out of my head,"

"Honey?" Masahiro entered the study of the very same mansion that he lived in as a child, "Are you alright?"

"Masahiro! Sorry if I scared you!" I moaned and gave an apologetic kiss, "The mermaids are just itching to see whether Kako or Mirai would deliver the report to Minke or Haval down at the beach tomorrow!"

"It seems like Rocio isn't the only popular princess now!" He chuckled,

"Yeah… they're starting to call them Young Lord and Young Lady." I moaned,

"Well, they are by blood, royals!" Masahiro joked, "Just like Hanon and Noel's!"

"Ah well… on the bright side, they really do love you guys. And if both parties are happy with each other, then nothing could bring me greater joy!"

"Well… I'm not sure if this is a stress reliever but… you ever thought of writing down all that you've seen and been through?"

"Wait… what do you mean?"

"I just finalised my own life story to add to the Awami tome. Would you like to write your own story as well? You are a part of the family, regardless of one's social position."

"You know…" I narrowed my eyes, "That sounds like fun! But you got to be with me, okay?"

"Anything for you dear…" He winked, "But… what about assigning the courier for the report?"

"Forget that! That doesn't need any meticulous planning!" I laughed, "Let's get writing!"

**To follow-up the entry regarding human-mermaid hybrids, this also goes the other way around. To explain, 'mermaid-human' hybrids can inherit human characteristics despite not being conceived humanly, sometimes negating the negative effects that mermaids usually have, or adding new negative effects that humans have. It is also important to note that this is vice versa for humans. However, some things won't change. Mermaid-human hybrids will change between human and mermaid forms just like regular mermaids: Going into the water. Second, it is unsure whether they fall to the same legend as the mermaids do regarding revealing their identities to humans. Because it poses a dangerous risk, it is unethical to test that.**

**Further research will involve comparing whether mermaid and human DNA follow the fundamental laws of inheritance discovered by humans. The reason for this is because further analysis of the hair colour inheritance does not follow those laws, at least for human-mermaid hybrids. The hair colour that a human-mermaid child would inherit is not randomly assorted. Interestingly, it considers the mermaid parent's origin, as well as the day (not date) of birth. For example, a human-mermaid child would inherit their mother's hair colour if they were both born on a Sunday. If not, then the child would inherit the hair colour of their father. This only occurs for human-mermaid hybrids, as mermaid-human hybrids are born separately to human reproduction.**

**Note: Out of the two half-mermaids, only one is a mermaid-human hybrid. Furthermore, the parent of the mermaid-human has mermaid heritage, so this is one possibility for a mermaid-human to occur. The second case is a mermaid-panthalassan hybrid, but due to the lack of study on the Panthalassa race, it's hard to determine the outcome. (Hashimoto, XXXX)**

* * *

**Coming up: No, the story's not going to end with those three... there are stories of others! And it's not just the mermaid princesses! In fact... we're going to be seeing the change of a particular powerful being getting along with a race that he hated due to their dangers, and learning just how much he is cared for when the closest people he knows tries something daring for him! There's also a second chapter to his life, but that comes later! As of now, stay tuned for the next story within this Cantata... The Guardian's Epic!**


End file.
